Remembering
by Cyrus 2014
Summary: This is the sequel to Cyrus the hedgehog, A few months have passed and Cyrus is a wreck, he still grieves over his lost lover. join him on an adventure that will help him remember his past and save his future! please leave a review! FINISHED! Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Chapter 1

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Prologue

A.N welcome, to the sequel to Cyrus the hedgehog!

**Cyrus's POV**

The rain soaked me.

It had been raining none stop for the last few days, I hated the cold weather and my boots were full of water. I walked down the road, getting stared at as I tripped on my own feet.

I steadied myself and carried on down the road, I wore a rain coat, but it didn't stop the cold from burning my legs.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and sighed.

She was phoning me again!

Amy had been stalking me ever since she gave me that necklace, it was really annoying. I could understand why Sonic ran away from her.

I declined the call and put my phone back in my pocket, I then walked into the apartment complex, people stared as I walked up the steps, I was about to put my key in, when a hand blocked the keyhole.

"Why you no pay rent?" Mr Gustavo asked in his Indian accent

I growled and pulled out a few notes.

"Here!" I shoved them at him

He smiled and started to count, when he was done he nodded and walked away grinning to himself.

I guess I should explain what happened the last few months.

I was Mobius's hero, everyone treated me as a king, but after a few weeks people just forget about me, G.U.N even tried to arrest me!, the fucking nerve of them!

The funeral killed me. My friends tried to be happy, but we all felt as though we had lost someone. We met her family.

As soon as they heard I was in love with her, they went into a rage. Blaming me and saying it was my entire fault! I punched her dad and ran out of the room in tears.

And then I guess I just drifted around for a few weeks, I saw Amy and we got into a big fight, she said I shouldn't have punched Shelia's dad, I was outraged. I remember I made her run out in tears, I also remember crying myself.

I was lost.

I felt alone, even though my friends tried to arrange parties and trips to the beach, I just ignored them. I didn't want anyone's help!

I walked into my apartment and collapsed onto the small green couch, I turned on the TV and sighed, there was a show about G.U.N. I turned over to the music channel and as soon as I heard the opening tune, my eyes filled with tears.

_My Sweet Passion._

The song she showed me. I lied down on the couch and sighed, my head flooded with memories.

Flashback

It was a rainy night in Mobius park, Shelia had just stopped by to say hello.

We sat there for a while and talked.

"Do you like music?" Shelia asked

"Yeah, but I can't remember any" I laughed

"How about this?" Shelia grinned

A weird song came on that I had never heard, shaking my head I laughed.

"It sounds girly, what is it?" I asked

"My sweet passion, Amy loves it" Sheila laughed (if you don't know what that song is, its Amy's theme song from Sonic Adventure)

"Sounds really weird" I shook my head

"Hey did you have girlfriends on Tabuu?" she asked

"Well I guess, unless I was born in a lab" I shrugged

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she grinned

I could see where this was going; I didn't know what to do so I took the easy way out.

"Um I can't remember" I admitted

She leaned over and kissed me slowly, I felt my ears burn and my tails started to wag, I grabbed her and kissed back, after a few seconds we broke off.

"Well that was weird" I admitted

"You didn't like it?" She frowned

"Yes! I meant it was weird because it was my first time!" I said hastily

She smiled and grabbed her purse; she gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

I rubbed my cheek and thought what the hell just happened?

**End of flash back.**

I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears run down my face, my home was the one place I could cry, I had to put on a brave face in public.

I got up and walked into my bedroom, Pizza boxes were sprawled around the room. I didn't cook; I threw myself onto the bed and looked up to the roof.

Was Shelia watching me?

I shook the thought out of my head and grabbed my coat; I wasn't going to sit around moping all night. I decided to go see her.

I pushed open my door and walked out, the rain was heavy and made loud sounds when it collided with the floor, pulling my hood up I stepped out into the street, I began to walk.

This road brought back many memories; this is where Shelia and i took a romantic walk.

Flashback

Shelia gripped my hand, grinning as she skipped along with me, I grinned at her and she giggled at me.

"I've never seen you smile like that you know?" she smiled

"I've never seen you upset" I came back

"I'm just a happy person!" she skipped, dragging me along with her

I nodded and laughed.

She suddenly stopped by a patch of Roses; she plucked one out and passed it to me, grinning as she did.

"What's this for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

She plucked another one and put her nose into it and took along sniff.

"Ahh reminds me of the time me and my dad would pick flowers on the way to school" she smiled

I smelled mine and my senses exploded with scents, the rose smelled like a beautiful field of freshly mowed grass, I loved the smell instantly.

Shelia grinned when she saw my reaction; she pulled me along the street as we headed to Sonic's apartment.

I loved her.

End of flashback

I walked over to the patch of roses and pulled out one and took a smell, my nose exploded with a nostalgic smell.

I put the rose in my pocket and carried on walking to the church, I pulled open the gate and stepped into the graveyard, a shiver went down my spine. This place gave me the creeps.

I found her and knelled down.

I placed the rose down and smiled.

"Hi Shelia" I smiled

HERE LIES SHELIA THE FOX  
BORN 18TH SEPTEMBER 1995 A DAGHUTER AND A FRIEND "We shall never forget the kindness in her heart"

I'll never forget her.

**End of Chapter**

**A.N Thanks for reading! Please leave a review **

**Cyrus the hedgehog **


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering

Chapter 2

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Sickle belongs to Dexidous

**Amy's POV**

I stood there in my living room, holding my phone. I had just tried to phone Cyrus, but he had declined it. Why was he ignoring me?

I shook my head and dialled Sonic's number. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Sonic asked

I smiled to myself, he was so cute!

"Hi Sonic, it's me Amy" I spoke into the phone

"Hey Ames, what's up?" he asked

I bit my lip and frowned.

"I'm worried about Cyrus, he seems to be distant lately" I admitted

"Amy, Cyrus is just grieving. Give him a few weeks to accept her death" Sonic spoke in a soft tone

"But I still think we should talk to him!" I argued

"Okay I guess we'll speak to him tonight" Sonic sighed

"Okay bye!" I grinned

I hung up and smiled, Cyrus is going to love this!

**Sonic's POV**

I gripped my phone and sighed, Amy needed to stop pestering the guy. He was grieving for Chaos's sake!

I jumped back on a branch and sighed, the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight.

I had been running for a few hours, the sun was starting to go down, I shook my head and jumped down, as I landed, I shot of at Super speed.

The world became a blur around me as I rolled around at the speed of sound; I came to a stop outside a shop on the dirty parts of Mobius. The shops name was "Yummy in my Tummy" I stepped in and sighed.

The place was a dump, grease was everywhere and little pellets of rat poop were dotted around the room. I walked up to the kitchen and pulled open the door; I walked into the room and gagged.

The room stunk; it smelled like it had never been cleaned before. Pans and plates were stacked up on the side, a fat cook came up to me and shoved me.

"Hey blue boy, no customers in the kitchen!" he grinned

"I'm here to see Sickle, so get outta my way!" I growled

He laughed and stepped out of my way, he patted me on the back as I walked past him.

"So the famous Sonic the hedgehog is looking for Sickle? Let me tell you now boy, that girl plays hard to get" he winked

I sighed and shook my head, I heard the door open and Sickle came out with a big grin on her face.

"Sonic! What brings you to this dump?" she grinned

"I thought I'd just stop and say hello, this place is a dump! Why do you work here?" I smiled waving my hand in front of my nose

She sat down on a chair and shrugged.

"I need money and I can't find a better job" she sighed

The fat guy grinned at me and winked.

"Why don't you come and find a job in a better part of Mobius, you don't have to work with these sleaze balls" I shot a glare at the fat guy

"Hey! Who you calling a sleaze ball?" The fat guy growled

I stood up and growled in his face, he grinned sheepishly and went back to the cooker

"But where would I get a job? " Sickle asked

I stood there for a while and thought to myself, where could Sickle get a job? And then a light bulb went over my head (not really, but you get the point)

"You could work at the Beach!" I grinned

Her face lighted up as soon as I said that.

"Are they hiring?" she grinned

"Yeah Husk works there!" I smiled

Her face went red; I stared at her in confusion.

"He does?" her voice was quiet

"Erm yeah, why the red face?" I grinned

Her face went to a normal colour, she glared at me.

"Nothing, got to get back to work, see ya!" she burst out of the room

I grinned and shot out of the fire exit, I was going to see Amy, hopefully she would give up on the idea of seeing Cyrus, but I doubted she would.

**Cyrus's POV**

I sat on a park bench, eating a chilli dog. Sonic had raved about this so much that I finally decided to try one.

They didn't deserve the hype, they were good. But Sonic went on like they were the best thing ever.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and wasn't surprised to see that Amy was calling me, I answered it.

"What?" I growled

"Hi Cyrus!" Amy ignored the fact that I growled at her

"What?" I asked again

"Were having a little meeting, want to come?" she begged

I thought to myself for a few seconds.

What was she up to?

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading! Please leave a review.

Cyrus the hedgehog


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering

Chapter 3

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

**Cyrus's POV **

I slowly knocked on Amy's door, I didn't know what to expect when I walked in. I mean a group talk? Something smelt fishy about this.

The door swung open and Amy launched herself at me, crushing me with a hug.

"Cyrus you came!" she grinned as she let me go

I nodded and stepped in side, I looked around and groaned, everyone was here Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles (Shouldn't he be guarding a master emerald?), Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Tails and Cream.

Where are Husk and Sickle?

"Hey Cyrus" I heard a voice behind me

Husk walked past me, he sat down next to Sonic and grinned at me.

"Sup" I nodded

I felt a gentle slap on my head and I turned around, no one was there. Then a hand came out of nowhere and high fived me. I grinned as I realised who it was.

"Sickle" I nodded as I hugged her

She grinned and walked over and sat down on the arm chair next to Husk, I raised my eye brows at him and grinned.

He blushed and I shook my head, I guess I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"Okay everyone; you know why we're here?" Amy clapped her hands togever to get everyone's attention

A few people nodded, some shrugged her shoulders.

"Were her to talk about um Sheila" Amy frowned

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke; I opened it over the sink and sighed. I knew this would happen; Amy was trying to help me. I didn't need her help!

I walked back in and sat down next to Husk, he leant over and whispered

"You okay?" he smiled

I nodded and took a sip of the can, the drink made my throat burn.

"Now Cyrus, do you have any questions?" Amy asked

I looked over to her and frowned.

"Like what?" I asked coldly

Sonic stood up and smiled; he walked over and patted me on the back.

"Hey Cy, you don't have to be cold you know, Amy's just trying to help" he smiled

I nodded and looked back at Amy.

"Sorry, no I don't have any questions" I tried to sound sorry

Amy nodded and pulled out a picture, I gasped as I saw it.

"When did you take that?" I asked

"On the night of the party, look where all on it" Amy smiled

I smiled as I took the photo of Amy.

You could see me and Shelia dancing awkwardly, Sonic eating chilli dogs, Amy singing, Shadow asleep in a corner with Silver and Knuckles drawing on his face, Rouge and Cream dancing like professionals, Tails flying around the room, Blaze and Tikal were gossiping and Husk and Sickle slow dancing.

"Who took this?" I tried to change the subject

"Spencer" she smiled

I nodded.

"Can I keep this?" I smiled

Amy nodded and I folded it up and put it in my coat.

"So Cyrus, how are you doing?" Blaze asked

"Fine I guess" I shrugged

"No you're not" Shadow spoke from the corner

I stared at him.

"How'd you know?" I shot

"I once lost someone important to me, so I know what it feels like" Shadow shrugged

I nodded and Amy stood up.

"So we were thinking about taking you to see a professional" She burst out

"What!" I jumped to my feet

"We never spoke about this!" Sonic also jumped to his feet

Amy sat back down and played with her dress, I could see tears ready to come out, but I didn't care.

"I am not going to see some guy who will just tell me what I already know!" I shouted

"I think it's a good idea!" Rouge shouted

"Me to!" Husk nodded

I stared at him; this guy was supposed to me my friend.

"I don't think he should go!" Knuckles shouted

"He should!" Tikal shouted back

I stood there shaking with anger, I felt as though I was gonna explode.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SEE A SHRINK, I DON'T NEED HIS HELP OR YOUR HELP!" I roared

Everyone stared at me as I burst out of the door; no one followed me or even spoke as I stormed out into the night.

**Shadow's POV**

Amy burst into tears and everyone just sat there scared of what had just happened. I stood up and walked out into the darkness.

I understood how he felt.

Maria.

**Flashback.**

I was only young when I was introduced to Maria, I was an outcast in school, this was before I met Sonic. I was bullied. People teased me for being made in a lab; no one would talk to me because they thought I was dangerous.

Then one day she talked to me, Maria.

She was human, but different from the others, she treated me like I was normal and we were instantly friends, we went from primary school, to secondary school and then she died.

I remember it was a cold day when the doctors told me that she had died, they told me she had cancer, but didn't want to tell me.

I was heartbroken, at first I thought that she didn't tell me because she hated me. But I soon realised that she didn't tell me because she was afraid I'd kill myself or something.

I kept her a secret, I met Sonic in collage and we graduated as friends, we were different, so instead of hiding are powers we showed them off to the world. Becoming the "Sonic Team"

**End of flash back**

I saw Cyrus and shouted

"Cyrus!"

He turned around and shouted back

"What!?" he shouted

I walked over and grabbed him; I looked at him and smiled.

"You shouldn't run away like that" I smiled

I couldn't tell him.

Not yet at least.

End of Chapter

A.N thanks for reading

Cyrus the hedgehog


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering

Chapter 4

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Husk and Sickle belong to

**Cyrus's POV**

I hated the fact that everyone was staring at me.

I was being eyeballed by little kids; they would tug on their mothers coat and point at me, gasping.

"Look mom, its Cyrus!" they gushed

There I was, sitting in a waiting room. Amy sat next to me smiling, the smile of victory, it made me mad when she would smile at me, I felt betrayed.

"Excuse me?" a voice whispered

I turned around and sighed, a little girl stood there gushing at me, I felt like telling her to buzz of, but that would be cruel.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly

"Can I have your autograph?" she smiled a toothless smile

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders

"Stacy!" a voice shouted

The girl turned around and sprinted away.

I knew that voice, as soon as I heard it, my quills stood on their end, a growl formed at my throat.

"Stacy, what did I say about running away!" the voice shouted at the girl

"I'm sorry daddy, but that's Cyrus the hedgehog!" she argued back

"What did you say?" the voice snarled

I turned and growled, there my arch enemy Scrouge the hedgehog stood glaring at me, I wondered why he was here, wasn't in jail?

"It's been a while huh?" Scrouge growled

I grinned and turned my head in his direction, he looked like crap. His face was black and blue. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few weeks.

"To long Snot" I grinned

He growled and tried to think of a comeback.

"Um Shut up!" he growled

"So you must have been someone's bitch in jail huh?" I grinned as he looked shocked

Gasps went around the room and parents covered their child's ears.

"That's it, me and you outside now!" he growled

I went right into his face and growled.

"Alright then Snot!" I growled

I felt someone pull me back, I looked and Amy was trying to pull me back to my seat.

"Please Cyrus, don't fight!" Amy begged

"Haha Cyrus can't fight without his woman's permission?" he teased

A fox walked over and grabbed Scrouge's ear, she growled down his ear.

"Your causing a scene!" she pushed him into a seat, he sat down reluctantly and glared at me

The fox was red, with long red hair; she turned and smiled at us.

"So sorry about that, he normally doesn't act like that" she smiled sweetly

I was flabbergasted, who is this?

"That's okay, were sorry as well, aren't we Cyrus?" she elbowed me in the ribs

"Um sure!" I grinned, shrugging my shoulders

"I'm Fiona the fox, and you?" she asked Amy

"Amy Rose" Amy smiled as they shook hands

She turned to me and grinned, she held out her hand, I shook it blushing.

"I think I've saw you before, didn't you save Mobius a few weeks ago?" she asked

Scrouge groaned in his seat.

"Yeah I did!" I smiled

A voice came though the speaker.

"Cyrus the hedgehog to Doctor Ramse" the metallic voice said

I looked at Amy and she smiled, she patted me on the back.

"Go on Cyrus, you'll be great!" she grinned

I nodded and turned around, Fiona was gone, and in her place was Scourge. He glared at me.

"Listen up! I saw your eyes on my woman, you keep away alien!" he growled

"Not my fault she was checking me out" I grinned

Scrouge's eyes were on fire, he pushed me and I fell over the chairs.

"That's it! Its go time!" he roared

I jumped up and grinned.

Finally some action!

I charged at him and threw a punch, he ducked and grabbed my arm, I elbowed him in the face and he dropped to the floor, I was about to jump on him when…

CRASH!

A massive hammer nearly knocked me out, I turned and Amy was glaring at me.

"Hurry up and get to your appointment before I knock you one!" she growled

Without hesitation I sprinted to the door.

Man she's angry!

**Shadow's POV**

I walked down the road from my apartment; I had just gotten into a very heated fight with Rouge, she had suggested that we move to Empire City! Why would we leave Station Square!

I had walked out, leaving my keys.

I needed a drink, I knew just the place to go to, I walked into a part of the city called

"Emerald Square"

This part was basically the opposite of Station Square. Drugs, Booze and woman were the priorities of this part of the city.

People eyeballed me as I stepped into a bar called

"Mighty's"

I knew the owner of this place, Mighty was an old friend. I hadn't spoken to him in a few years, so why not say hello?

I sat down on a stool and the Bartender walked over to me.

"What'll it be?" he asked while cleaning the counter

"Give him a whiskey!" a drunken voice roared

Mighty the armadillo Staggered over to me, he collapsed into the seat next to me.

"Shadster, it's been years you piece of shit!" he laughed as he patted my shoulder

"I guess it has" I smiled

The bartender placed two glasses of whiskey on the table.

"So how's life?" Mighty grinned

I shrugged and Mighty laughed.

"Well drink up, life's too short!"

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Remembering

Chapter 5

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Shelia belong to Dexidous

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe that I got Cyrus to go to the counsellors; he had put up such a fight. After a long talk we had finally came to an agreement.

If I left him alone for a few weeks, he'd go to the counsellors.

That had hurt a bit, I mean I was only trying to help him, but I guess he needed some space until he found himself again.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, looking at the caller ID, I grinned.

"Sonic!" I sang into the phone

"Hey Ames, where are you?" he asked

"I'm still at the Counsellors; Cyrus has been in there for a while" I said into the phone

I heard a sigh, Sonic wasn't very patient.

"Well tell him to hurry up!" Sonic exclaimed

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh, you need to calm down!" I shook my head

"I'm hungry!" Sonic whined

"Goodbye Sonic" I sighed

"Make sure you get chill-"

I hung up and sighed.

"You don't look happy" A voice spoke

I turned and saw the green hedgehog that Cyrus had been arguing with, what did he want with me?

"I'm not" I sighed

He sat down next to me without permission.

"Maybe I could help with that?" he grinned flirty

I shook my head and sighed.

"I have a boyfriend" I admitted

"You don't" He smiled evilly

"I do! Sonic!" I glared at him

He then looked shocked, and then his eyes went wide.

"Amy?" he asked

I was confused, how did he know me?

"Um yeah?" I asked confusedly

"It's me Scourge! We went to High school togever, we went to the prom!" he grinned

And then it hit me.

Flash back

I was 16, I had just left school, but before we broke up. The school had a prom.

Me and Scourge were known as the big couple around school, though I still had a small crush on Sonic, he was going out with Sally Acorn, The Slut of the school.

I had spent weeks looking for a dress, makeup and other things.

The night finally came, me and Scourge danced for hours until someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and Sonic stood there grinning.

"Wow Ames you clean up nice" he winked

My face instantly burned with redness and Sonic grinned.

Scourge cleared his throat; I gasped and turned to him.

"Hey Sonic? Piss of!" he growled

The two hedgehogs faced each other of while I pushed myself between them.

"Guys chill!" I ordered

Crash!

"Don't you dare touch my Sonic!" Sally screamed as she pushed me

I fell back into the table, Sonic gasped and ran over to me, I was fine but I was covered in head to toe in punch.

"Sally!" Sonic roared

She laughed as I stood up, my face was dripping and my makeup ran down my cheeks.

Sonic tried to talk to me but ignored him, I ran out in tears.

That was the last time I ever saw Scourge.

We had met in the cafeteria in school, I guess I was lonely back then and I didn't really know Sonic.

I remember sitting there by myself, Scourge then came up behind me.

"Um excuse me?" he asked

I turned.

"Yes?" I replied

"Is that seat next to you free?" he grinned

I nodded and he took a seat.

"So what's your name?"

End of flashback

I gasped and he grinned.

"You remember me?" he grinned

I nodded and smiled.

"Can I buy a drink?" he asked

"Um I don't think you can buy alcohol in here" I grinned

He laughed and took of his glasses.

"No I mean lets go get a drink" he shook his head

"Um I'm okay" I grinned sheepishly

"Oh come on just one!" he begged

I shook my head.

"Amy come on, get that rod out your ass and come have fun!" he smiled

"I guess, just one though!" I smiled

He grinned and pulled me up.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to have just one.

**Cyrus's POV**

I stepped out into the waiting room, Amy was nowhere to be seen, I walked over to the receptionist and smiled.

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog around here?" I asked sweetly

"She left a few seconds ago dear" she smiled back

"Who with?" I asked

"A green hedgehog" she replied

My quills instantly stood up, my legs began to shake.

Scrouge!

**Shadow's POV**

"Have another Shadow!" Mighty slurred

I was pissed, I must have had about 10 bottles of bear and 3 shots of whisky.

"Just one more" I slurred back

Another bottle was slammed in front of me, I picked it up and downed it easily.

I heard the door open but didn't pay any attention.

"Shadow?" a voice gasped

I turned and Amy was looking shocked at me.

"Amy! Come here!" I slurred

A hand pulled me back.

"Shadow man, we got much better girls than here" Mighty's breathe stunk of ale

"Yeah!" I shouted with happiness

Amy and her friend sat down next to me, they both ordered a bottle of beer.

"I didn't know you drank Shadow" Amy tried to start a conversation

"I can do what I want woman!" I slurred as I nearly fell of the stool

"She was only asking a question!" her friend snarled

I looked over and grinned.

"Scourge you piece of Shit, when did you get out?" Mighty asked

"A few weeks ago" Scrouge replied with a smile

"You were in prison?" Amy gasped

"Yep" Scourge nodded

The door opened again but no one paid any attention.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked

Scourge shrugged.

Amy shook her head and jumped up.

"I think I'm going to go, bye Shadow" Amy smiled

A hand gripped her.

"You're not leaving until I'm done with you!" Scourge growled down her ear

There was a rush of wind and everyone looked around.

"Let her go" a voice snarled

"Sonic old buddy!" Scourge grinned, still holding Amy

"I said, let her go" Sonic's Voice was calm, but angry

"Hm no" he laughed

"You're an idiot Sonic, this rooms full of people who want to see you dead, you've got no one to help you, unless that drunken fool's going to help you" he smiled pointing at me

"He's not alone Snot" a voice snarled

We all turned and Cyrus strolled up to us.

"What did I miss?"

**Sonic' s POV **

I was so angry that I was shaking, this bastard is hurting Amy!

I picked up a stool and threw it at a random man, I ducked as a bottle sailed past my head.

"BAR FIGHT!"

I jumped on the counter and picked up loads of bottles, I then spin dashed. Sending the bottles flying around the room, one hit Mighty, knocking him down.

"OW!" he roared

I ran over and dragged him behind the counter, he was so pissed and his face was covered in blood.

"Is that you mum?" he moaned

I slapped him.

"Mighty! Call the police!" I shouted

He nodded and tried to stand up, a bottle smashed into right next to him, I dragged him down and growled.

"Go to your office or something!" I shouted

"What are you going to do?" he slurred

"Sonic!" Amy screamed

"This" I replied as I jumped up

I dashed over to Scrouge and axel kicked him, he let go of Amy and I grabbed her, I shot of and grabbed Shadow, who was passed out on the floor.

I could hear the sound of police, I pulled out my Chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!"

We reappeared in my living room, I collapsed onto the couch and sighed.

Wait! Weres Cyrus!?

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Remembering

Chapter 6

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Shelia belong to Versai

**Shadow's POV **

I woke up in a random bed with a pounding headache; I looked over to the desktop and saw a picture of Amy and Sonic.

Great I'm at the Fakers house, just what I needed after what happened with Rouge last night.

What happened to me last night?

I heard the front door slam shut, I slowly creeped over to the door and put my ear on a crack.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted

"Yeah" Sonic called back, he sounded as though he was in the kitchen

"Cyrus is here" Amy smiled awkwardly

I heard Cyrus collapse on the Couch, I gasped as he turned to the door.

He had to black eyes, a popped lip, a recently dislocated shoulder and his quills were stuck in about a million directions. He was covered with dirt and grime.

Sonic strolled out of the kitchen with an awkward smile on his face; he carried a tray of muffins.

"Sup Cy?" Sonic tried to sound cool

I saw Cyrus shaking on the couch; this wasn't going to be good.

"WHAT'S UP? OH NOTHING EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU LEFT ME TO GET MY ASS BEAT UP!" Cyrus roared

"Want a muffin?" Sonic smiled sheepishly

SMASH!

Cyrus knocked the tray out of Sonic's hands, causing muffins to fly all over the room.

"They took hours to make!" Sonic hissed

Cyrus looked shocked.

"You care about muffins more than your friend huh?" he asked calmly while shaking

"No I never meant it like that!" Sonic tried to persuade Cyrus

Cyrus jumped of the couch and headed to the door.

"I'm outta here!" he snarled as he kicked the door open and charged out into the hallway

Sonic picked up a brush and started to sweep up the muffins; Amy sighed and walked into the kitchen.

I slowly creeped back onto my bed and was about to fall back asleep when I heard tapping on the window, slowly I walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"Shadow!" Mighty shouted

Mighty stood outside grinning up at me, he stood next to a nice Porsche.

"Mighty? What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly

"We need drinks my friend!" he grinned stupidly

"Erm no thanks" I shook my head

"Come on Shad?" he begged

"Why?" I asked

"We have business to discuss" he replied

"Also I saw Rouge last night, she was with some guy, they looked as though they were going to the airport" Mighty smiled as he shrugged his shoulders

"What!" I gasped

"It's true Shad" he grinned

"That whore!" I shouted as I pulled open the window

"Alright Shad" Mighty cheered

I jumped out the window and landed right next to Mighty, I pulled open the door of his Porsche and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Mighty squealed

"I drive"

**Husk's POV**

"So why do you look like crap again?" I asked grinning

Cyrus sat on my couch with a scowl on his face; he had just explained what had happened yesterday at Mighty's bar.

"I'm not in the mood" Cyrus spat

"Well I wish I could listen to you moan for hours but I'm going out" I explained grabbing my bag

"Where?" Cyrus asked

"On a mission for Tails" I replied checking my watch

"What mission?" I asked

"He recently got a weird transmission from one of Eggman's old bases" I explained

"So?" he asked with a shrug

"So, there might be a killer robot there or something?" I shrugged back

"Why does he need you to go?" Cyrus asked

"Because I'm the only one who will go for him" I replied

"Can I come?" he begged

I knew he'd ask that.

"Sure he more the merrier" I sighed

"Why who else is going?" he jumped of the couch with a smiled

"Sickle" I simply said

"Oooohhh" he grinned

My face burned and he laughed, the doorbell rang and I ran to the door, pulling it open I smiled.

"Hey Sickle" I grinned as we hugged

"Hey Husk what's up?" she grinned back

"Cyrus" I replied as we walked into the living room

She gasped when she saw Cyrus, who just grinned and laughed at her reaction.

"What happened?" she gasped

"It's a long story; we don't have time to talk. We've got a mission!" he smiled proudly

"You're coming with us?" Sickles face fell

"Don't die of happiness" Cyrus smiled

"How are we getting there?" Cyrus continued

"Walking" I replied

His face fell this time, but then shot up with an idea.

"We can use Chaos Control!" he smiled

**Cyrus's POV**

Grabbing their wrists I smiled, pulling out my blue Chaos emerald I grinned.

"You guys ready?" I asked

"You don't even know where we are going" Husk shook his head

I shook my head; of course I didn't know where we were going!

"Of course I didn't know stupid, you never told me!" I smiled

"Ice Cap zone" Husk sighed

"Ice Cap zone it is!" I grinned

"Chaos Control!"

We reappeared in the middle of a frozen lake, the ice made a cracking noise as we walked on it.

"I don't feel as though this ice is going to hold" Sickle wobbled on her feet

Shatter!

The ice around us cracked and we fell into the freezing cold water, I instantly shot out and shivered, Husk threw himself out, gripping Sickle (Who had passed out from the cold)

"Damn is it cold in there" I shivered

Husk pulled out a bottle of water and slowly poured it onto Sickles face; she woke up gasping and spluttering.

"We need to hurry before she gets hypothermia" Husk sounded serious

Nodding we pulled her to her feet and broke out into a sprint, I could see a metal building in the distance.

"There it is" Sickle shouted pointing to it

After a few minutes of running we came to a stop outside the base, we all looked at each other and nodded. I pushed open the door and gasped.

The room was full of scrap metal and failed robots, why would a tramission be coming from here?

"There's nothing here" Husk sighed rubbing his hands togever

"Hello Cyrus, it's been a while hasn't it?"

I turned and gasped.

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading please leave a review and stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering

Chapter 7

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Sickle and Husk belong to Dexidous

**Shadow's POV **

"Come on Shad, you've only had about three!" Mighty slurred

In reality I had about 10.

"No I have to get home to my mum!" I slurred talking to nobody

The door swung open and a green hedgehog strolled in with a fox, they took a seat on the stool next to me and ordered bottles of beer.

"I need a piss" I slurred jumping of the seat

Mighty nodded and I slowly made my way to the toilets, as I was about to piss a body slammed into me, crushing me against the wall the figure grinned.

"Alright Shadow?" A voice hissed down my ear

I knew that voice! Scrouge! I felt a shiver run down my spine as he pulled out a small flick knife.

"Where's Sonic?" he grinned, holding the blade close my face

"I don't know" I tried my best to shrug

"Come on Shadow, we both know you have just came from Sonic's house" he smiled evilly

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I frowned

Slam!

He slammed his hand next to my face; grinning evilly he had a look on his face that made me scared, it looked as though he wanted to kill me.

"Well then, I have no use for you" he grinned

He slowly put the knife by my face, grinning he tried to slash me, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Not today bitch" I growled

I latched my arms around his neck and head butted him, he stumbled back rubbing his forehead. I ran over and kicked him in the face, but slipped in piss in the process.

With my back in agony, I slowly stood up. Scourge swung a fist but I dodged and kicked him in the gut, groaning he grabbed his stomach.

"You're too slow" I hissed

"He lets see how the ultimate life form can handle this!" he growled pulling out a gun

BANG!

"Chaos control!"

A bullet slowly moved towards me, grabbing it I grinned. I then unfroze time.

Scourge stood there with a flabbergasted face. Grinning I dropped the bullet onto the floor.

I slowly went over to Scourge and grabbed his neck, throwing him at a urinal; he cracked it and was knocked out.

I sighed as I rubbed my lip with my wrist.

"Don't mess with the ultimate life form bitch" I growled

Kicking open the door I left with a grin on my face.

**Cyrus's POV**

"Robotnik?" I gasped

The grinning fat man stood there with all his glory, he looked taller than usual but with new goggles and an even wackier moustache.

"The one and only! But I prefer Eggman now!" he grinned

Husk and Sickle slowly backed to the door, suddenly bars slammed down before they got near, I turned and Eggman grinned evilly.

"Leaving so soon?" grinning like a mad man

"Let us go you fat creep!" Sickle shouted

Laughing Eggman sat down on his chair, pressing a few buttons on his keyboard. Chairs shot out from nowhere and we were forced into them.

"LET US GO!" Husk moaned

I sat there calmly, I didn't want to show that I was interested but in the end I had to ask.

"How are you alive?" I asked shaking my head

"Well before I started fighting with Sonic and his friends, I always had a spare clone in case I died. So when you killed me my memories were automatically sent to this clone, including my DNA and other things, this body suits me better don't you think?" he grinned

Husk and Sickle struggled in their seats, trying so hard to get out.

"Guys chill down!" I shouted

"How can you tell us to chill when we're being held by a fat egg!" Husk screamed

Eggman grinned and pressed a button on his keyboard, electricity surged through our bodies, we all screamed out in pain as Eggman giggled.

"So easy!" he grinned

Turning his back to us he began to type on his computer, a video popped up and Eggman clicked on it and pressed play, turning to us he grinned.

"I love this video!" he giggled madly

I gasped in anger, on the footage was Sheila, this was the footage of her death, I watched as a laser shot right though her, anger surged though my body.

"Boom!" Eggman laughed

Turning back to his computer, Eggman pressed a few more buttons and an instant replay in slow motion played, I watched as Sheila was hit by the laser again in slow motion.

"I love it! Don't you?" Eggman giggled wiping a tear out of his eye

I felt my body shake in rage, my quills stuck up and my fur began to turn darker shade of colour. Energy sparked around me, my teeth grew longer and my claws turned sharper.

SMASH!

The seat shattered into a million pieces, picking up a chunk I threw it as hard as I could at Eggman, he suddenly put a shield and the chunk bounced off.

"Cyrus" Husk whispered

I turned and growled.

"What!" I growled

"Calm down" Sickle whispered

I shook my head as a memory played in my head.

Flashback

"Come on Cyrus!" Sheila moaned

"Haven't you got any patient?" I grinned

Sheila shook her head and giggled, she could be so pushy and bossy at times.

"Well let's get moving then" I sighed

Holding hands we walked down the street, we headed towards the park where a massive festival was being held.

Entering the park I heard someone shout my name.

"Cyrus!" Sonic grinned as he appeared out of nowhere

We high fived and hugged.

"What's up?" I grinned as the guys came over

"Nothing much" Sonic shrugged

Suddenly I was pulled by the neck to the middle of the dance floor.

"Why?" I shook my head at Shelia

"We are a couple remember?" she hissed

"Yeah so?" I asked

"Were supposed to dance!" she hissed again

"Okay!" I said hastily

Grinning in victory, Sheila started to dance.

End of flashback

Gasping I fell to the floor, my fur changed back to white and my teeth shrunk.

Standing up slowly I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked

"You changed!" Eggman grinned

I turned and in a massive Cater killer type machine was Eggman.

"How do you like the new robot?" Eggman winked

"Time for a badnick bashing!" I grinned

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Remembering

Chapter 8

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus ,Tarbock and Trice Belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Sonic's POV

The wind howled against the windows, the rain splattered on the roof. The TV was on but we weren't watching.

We sat there wondering about Cyrus, he had left so abruptly and in rage, what was his problem?, well I guess I was to blame seeing as though I left him to get his ass kicked. But he didn't need to be that angry. Especial when he destroyed my muffins.

"Do you think he's okay?" Amy asked for the hundredth time

"Amy, Cyrus is a big hedgehog now, he can handle himself remember?" I snorted

Amy sighed and grabbed her phone, she dialled Cyrus's number for the millionth time in the last week.

After a few seconds she threw the phone down in frustration, she grabbed my hand and gave me the puppy eyes.

"Can you go find him?" she begged

"No" I refused

"PLEASE SONIC" she wailed

"No!" I replied

"I'll make you some chilli dogs?" she bargained

I scratched my chin and thought to myself, yeah I guess I could go look for him.

"I'll do it" I said as I jumped to my feet

I was about to blast of when an emergency beeping noise came from my pocket, sighing I pulled it out.

"Yeah?" I asked, answering the call

"Sonic! It's a disaster! A massive meteorite has hit the middle of the ocean!" the mayor panted down the phone

"Yeah so?" I asked tapping my feet as Amy gave me a weird look

"G.U.N found that two strange energies were coming from it! We need you to investigate!" he nearly shouted

"I can't swim remember?" I sighed

"Hasn't your two tailed fox got a boat?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll go ask Tails" I hung up and sighed

"What's up?" Amy looked confused

"Cyrus is going to have to wait, I've got a mission on my hands!" I explained as I grabbed my Miles Electric of the table

"But.." Amy started

"No buts, I've got to go okay? I'll be back soon" I smiled as I pulled open the door

"Bye" I grinned as I shot of into the darkness

Damn is it cold.

Shadow's POV

I felt someone pat my back as I downed another shot, I was in the middle of a big bet. If I won this match I'd win a lot of money.

"Come Shad" Mighty cheered, placing another shot in front of me

My opponent was "Steel Belly Mike", a drinker known around these parts, legend has it he drank a whole factory of wine in one night.

"Why don't you save yourself some trouble and give up Shadow?" Mike the fox grinned

"How about you shut up bitch!" I grinned as I downed another glass

After a few more I felt dizzy, my head began to spin as another drink was placed in front of me, I grabbed my stomach and ran to the toilets, vomiting my guts up. A memory shot though my head.

Flashback

"What's wrong Shadow?" Maria asked as I pushed her on the swings

"Nothing" My seven year old voice sounded high and squeaky

Maria pressed her feet on the ground to brake and jumped of the swing, grabbing my face she gasped.

I had a shiner and a popped lip, the "Gang" had thought it was hilarious to beat me up.

"Who did this?" She gushed as she felt my eye

"I ran into a lamppost" I tried to lie, but Maria had a sensor for lies

"No, it was the group of bullies wasn't it?" she gritted her teeth

I nodded and she grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the school, I could see the gang hanging around the slide. There was Scourge the hedgehog, the leader. Jet the hawk, Scourges right hand man, Storm the Albatross, the muscle and Wave the swallow, the brains.

They were the meanest and toughest gang in the school. No one tried to get in their way.

Maria dragged me right over to them and snarled at them.

"Did you do this!" she spat pointing at my eye

Scourge jumped of the slide and landed right in front of Maria, he grinned at her.

"We might of" he shrugged

"Why? What's the point of bulling him, he didn't do anything to you!" she begged

"Oh he did" Jet grinned at Scrouge, who winked back

"What then?" Maria asked, putting her hands on her hip

"He was born, or should I say made" Scourge snorted

SMACK!

Maria left a red mark on Scourge's face, he started to cry and rub his cheek.

"You bitch!" Jet shouted

Out of nowhere a blue blur passed by us, stopping right next to me.

"What's going on here?" asked Jules the hedgehog, Sonic's father

"Nothing" The whole gang said quickly

Maria stuck her tongue out at Scourge.

End of flashback

I sighed and placed my head on the cold floor, my head pounded from all the ale.

I need help.

Cyrus's POV

I was about to smash up Eggman, when a strange buzzing feeling started in my brain, what was going on?

"What are you doing?" I asked Eggman as the buzzing got louder

"What? I'm not doing nothing yet you idiot" Eggman looked confused

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the blue Chaos emerald.

"Cyrus what are you doing?" Husk whispered

The emerald had a slight glow to it, I showed Husk and Sickle.

"It's glowing so what? Were kind of in the middle of a fight here" Sickle shook her head

"I have a feeling something more powerful than Eggman has entered our planet" I replied

"You're thinking of things Cyrus, shouldn't we beat Eggman first?" Husk asked

I turned and sighed.

"We don't have time to mess around with this fat man, just trust me on this okay?" I asked getting ready to use Chaos control

"I will not be ignored!" Eggman shouted

Frost crawled up Eggman's machine, I looked over to Husk and grinned.

"What! No! Just you wait Cyrus! I'll be back!" he shouted as he froze

"How are we going to fins this "Strange energy"?" Sickle asked

"I think I can pinpoint it, well let's hope I can huh?" I grinned grabbing their arms

"Chaos Control!"

We reappeared at Emerald Coast, there I could see Sonic and Tails looking out into the ocean, we dashed over to them.

"Glad you could make it" Sonic grinned

I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry about before" I frowned

"Don't worry-

The ocean shot up, water splashed us and Sonic dashed away, I looked out and I could see the figures of two hedgehogs, they flew closer to us.

"Hello Cyrus" the tall one grinned

They looked just like me, except one was smaller than me, while the other was taller.

"Who are you?" I asked

"We are Tarbock and Trice, your Father's bounty hunters, we've been sent to kill you" Tarbock, the small one grinned

I gasped.

End of chapter

A.N Thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff


	9. Chapter 9

Remembering

Chapter 9

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Tarbock and Trice belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Cyrus's POV

"So it's a fight you want huh?" Husk grinned

The two hedgehogs, who hovered over us, grinned at Husk and Sickle.

"We don't want to fight with you two, but if you get in our way you must be terminated" Trice grinned

"Terminated? Who says that?" Sickle jumped into a fighting position

The two hedgehogs looked at each other and smiled evilly; grabbing each other's arms they began to spin until they were a blur.

"Dodge!" I shouted as I jumped behind a rock

Husk and Sickle threw themselves behind a rock just before Tarbock let go of Trice, causing him to crash into a rock, shaking himself of he flew over to the rock I was behind.

"Why fight Cyrus? You have killed the king, you must die!" he shouted as he picked up the rock

I sprinted over to him and punched him, causing him to drop the rock on him, grunting he grabbed my arm, I swung my fist but he caught it and squeezed. My hand felt like it was about to shatter, just before it cracked though, a massive Ice spear hit Trice on the back of his head, causing him to let go of my hand.

"Come on Trice, I want to get home soon!" Tarbock teased

"Shut up!" Trice roared back as he flew up to the sky

"Why don't you have a turn?" Trice spat

"With pleasure" Tarbock grinned evilly

Sickle jumped out from behind the rock and ran over to me grinning, she kneeled next to me.

"Got any plans?" she asked

"Nope" I frowned

"It doesn't matter, these guys are a bunch of pushovers!" she laughed as she watched Tarbock slip on ice that Husk caused

I looked over to them and frowned, why do I feel like they're holding back?

"Why are they holding back?" I asked Sickle

"What?" she looked confused

Husk turned his fist into an icicle and sliced Tarbock face, I looked over to Trice to see that he was grinning evilly, what were they planning?

"Stay here" I told Sickle as I jumped to my feet

"Where are you going?" she asked, looking a bit worried

"To kill him" I said simply as I walked over to Trice

He smiled when he saw me, now that made me really worried.

"You guys are holding back aren't you?" I spat as Trice hovered in front of me

"We were testing you, seeing how strong you really are, now that we've found out that your weaker than we thought, were going to kill you" he explained as he nodded at Tarbock

As I was about to turn and shout for Husk and Sickle to run I heard a scream, I turned and saw that Tarbock had Husk in a choke-hold. I could see Husk getting red with the lack of air, I sprinted over and threw a fist, but before I had even moved my arm, Trice had me in an arm-lock.

Sickle wrapped her elastic arms around Tarbock, who simply grabbed her and spun her around like a lasso, I struggled in the lock. Trice had a grip of steel.

I heard Tarbock moan in pain as Husk froze him; he began to slowly be covered in frost. I turned around and tried to head butt Trice but he ducked and jabbed me in the stomach. Tarbock grabbed Sickle in a position that showed he was about to snap her neck, I growled at him in pure rage.

"Let her go!" I shouted

Tarbock grinned as he tightened his grip on her, I could see that Husk's hands were ready to shoot ice pellets at him, he looked at me with a look as if to say "Come on we can take them!" I slowly shook my head.

"If we let her go, you will fight us like men Cyrus, just us and none of your friends helping you okay?" he grinned

"Two against one isn't fair" Husk snarled

"Two against three isn't fair either" Trice snarled back, nodding at Tarbock

Sickle whimpered as Tarbock grinned and tightened his grip even more, until if he tightened it any more, Sickle's head would blow up.

"Stop! I'll fight you, just promise me. If you kill me, you leave this planet" I growled

"Deal" Tarbock laughed as he pushed Sickle to Husk

I turned to them and sighed, they looked at me with looks of pain. They knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Since threw her arms around me and Husk stood there with a pained look, he then wrapped his arms around me to, making a big awkward group hug.

"Promise me you'll win" Husk cried

"I can't promise you that" I sighed as I looked at Tarbock and Trice

"Look, just get out of here, go find Sonic and the gang and tell them about this, hopefully they can help" I tried to smile

They nodded and I pulled out the blue Chaos emerald and opened up a portal to Sonic's apartment.

They looked at me one more time and then finally jumped into the swirling portal. I turned to face the two hedgehogs and they grinned.

"Finally done huh?" Tarbock faked yawned

"Just know that I'm not holding back this time okay?" I snarled

"Neither are we" Trice snarled back

Was I ready to do this?

Can I win?

End of chapter

A.N This was a weird chapter to write, I guess I'm just in a mood, well any way thanks for reading please leave a review and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Remembering

Chapter 10

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus, Tarbock and Trice belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Sonic's POV

"What?" I asked shocked

Husk and Sickle stood by the beach entrance; they had just spent a few minutes explaining what happened, Cyrus is in danger!

"We can't help him, he has to fight this alone" Husk shrugged

"But we can't just sit here and wait for him to be killed Husk!" Sickle glared

"Maybe we could trick them or something?" Husk asked

"Or attack them head on!" Sickle nodded

I wrung my hands and grinned uneasily, I knew that Cyrus wasn't strong enough to beat these two aliens, but I feared even worse.

Cyrus might join them, there the same race and he's prince!

"I'm going alone" I shook my head

"What!" Husk gasped

"I said I'm going alone, I want you guys to go and get the rest of the gang, okay?" I smiled sheepishly

They looked hesitant at first, but after hearing an explosion they nodded and began to sprint to the city.

I took a deep breath and turned to the beach, now I have to save Cyrus!

I blasted off, leaving a pile of sand behind me.

Cyrus's POV

A green spike of energy whooshed past my ear, narrowly missing my head. I looked up to where the spike came from and Tarbock grinned evilly at me.

I spun around and grabbed Trice, who struggled in my lock. I spun him around and threw him at Tarbock, who simply caught him and dropped him back onto the beach, grunting, Trice jumped up and charged at me.

I ducked as he swung his fist, I then tried to uppercut him, but he caught my arm and twisted it into a painful lock, I squealed with pain as he tightened the lock.

"Chaos Control!"

We reappeared up a few feet in the sky, while he was shocked I turned and pushed him off me, but I then dropped out of the sky, landing painfully on a rock. Pulling myself up, i heard the two laughs.

"So tell me Cyrus, have you any more techniques?" Tarbock laughed manically

Growling I shot of a massive Chaos Beam, which was powerful enough to destroy a city, it hit him dead on, and engulfed him. I expected him to be dead after an attack like that. But unfortunately he was still there, not a scratch on him.

"You really are weak aren't you?" he grinned

"I still don't know how he beat his father" Trice smiled

I grunted as I fell to my knees, that attack had taken a lot of my energy, I was out of breath and sweat poured down my face.

"He used the Chaos Emeralds remember?" Tarbock grinned at Trice

"Ah yes, now I remember, he turned red didn't he?" Trice smiled back

"I'm surprised he was even strong enough to hold out a super form, he can't even leave a mark on us" Tarbock teased

I'm not going to just sit here and let them mock me! Now I'm gonna destroy them!

I charged up a new attack I'd been practicing, I called it "Chaos Bomb" it made a small energy ball in my hand, I readied myself to throw it at Tarbock.

"Do you really think that could hit me?" Tarbock grinned as he started to teleport all over the place

"Grrrr" I growled as I tried to aim for him

"Here I come!" A voice shouted

Sonic shot out of nowhere in ball form and hit Tarbock, knocking him down. I took this small disruption to throw the ball of energy at Tarbock; he caught it and steadied himself in the air. I looked at Sonic and he grinned. I tried to smile back but my energy was dangerously low, if I carried on I'd probably pass out.

"So you thought you could hit me with this puny attack?" Tarbock growled, throwing the ball between his hands

"Nope" I grinned as I pushed my hands in front of me

"EXPLODE!" I clapped my hands togever

BANG!

Smoke filled the air as Tarbock was thrown backwards; his quills and shoes were burnt to crisp. he almost looked like Shadow.

"Hahahah, not bad, but you'll have to try harder to beat me!" he grinned as he started to glow green

I looked at Sonic, who pulled out a drink; he passed it to me and smiled.

"What's this?" I asked confused

"It's an energy drink; it won't bring back most of your energy, but enough to fight!" Sonic grinned

I pulled open the tab and downed the drink in one go, I felt a small tingle run across my chest, I high fived Sonic and charged at Tarbock, who had landed on a rock not far from me, i started to throw punches at him, but he blocked them all easily and threw me backwards, I charged back and feinted a punch, but I then Chaos Controlled behind him and kicked him into a pile of rocks.

Sonic blasted at Trice and began to throw punches at the speed of light, Trice, caught them with no trouble, he then blasted Sonic back, using an attack called Energy Cannon. Sonic jumped to his feet and began to speed circles around Trice, causing a hurricane of sand, as Trice rubbed the sand out of his eyes; Sonic axle kicked him onto the floor.

I walked over to the rocks and began to investigate them, I couldn't tell if he was still alive or not, as I climbed to the top of the rocks, they began to rumble, I jumped of them as Tarbock exploded out of them; utter rage filled his face as he floated above me.

"I'm though with messing around! Now I'm going to destroy this miserable piece of rock!" He screamed as he put his hands in a claw motion

"This attack is more than Energy Cannon, I call it Final Cannon!" he grinned evilly as he began to glow purple

I began to charge another Chaos Beam, I used up all of my spare energy as I charged up, I prayed that I could counter this attack, or else the planet would be destroyed.

"Now it ends here, FINAL CANNON!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot out a massive purple beam

"CHAOS BEAM" I shouted

The green beam shot out of my hands, heading towards Tarbock's Final Cannon, the two collided with a shock wave that the whole world felt.

I tried with all my might to keep up the Beam, but before I could give up, I felt a tug of energy go through my body, an image of Sheila popped in my head.

"You can do it Cyrus!" she smiled

I felt a burst of rush as I pushed out more Chaos Beam, it overpowered Tarbock's Final Cannon and he was engulfed in it, causing him to disintegrate. Before he did thought he screamed out one last curse.

"One day Cyrus! We will meet again, I will kill you!" he screamed as his body disappeared

I fell onto my knees on the rock I was standing on, sweat and blood ran down my face, I smiled sadly as I picked myself off the floor, I then remembered Sonic, I looked over to see him tying Trice up, I limped over and grinned at him, we high-fived and gave each other a great big hug.

"Thanks" I croaked, all that shouting had killed my throat

"Don't mention it" Sonic winked

He then turned and glared at Trice.

"What do we do with him huh? Kill him?" Sonic's smile gave me a bit of a chill

"Please give me a chance!" Trice begged

"Why should we?" I spat

Suddenly he busted out of the ropes and grinned.

"Did you really think those little pieces of rope could hold a warrior like me?" he grinned as he looked around

His smile instantly fell when he couldn't see Tarbock, he glared at me manically.

"Where the fuck is Tarbock?" he growled

"Dead" I grinned

He kicked Sonic into a rock and knocked him out, he then grabbed me by the neck and began to choke me.

"You killed my brother" he spat in my face

"So?" I grinned

"There's no point of me living, so before I die, I'm going to BLOW THE SHIT OUT OF THIS PLANET!" he grinned as his body began to glow

I struggled in his hands as he grinned evilly; I knew that he was being serious; he's going to blow us all up!

A yellow spike came out of nowhere and impaled Trice, who dropped me and turned around; he then stopped glowing and growled at the figure.

"Sorry I'm late Cyrus" Shadow grinned, holding a bottle of beer

"Don't tell me you're drinking again" I frowned

"Nope I've deduced that I needed to stop, but we can talk more about that later, now I've got an alien to destroy!" he grinned as he pulled of his rings, becoming engulfed in red

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading, also I need a new OC, don't put it in a review, send me a PM

Cyrus 2014


	11. Chapter 11

Remembering

Chapter 11

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Trice belong to me

Husk and Sheila belong to Dexidous

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

Ross belongs to wolfpress

Sonic's POV

Grabbing the unconscious Cyrus and grabbing the blue Chaos emerald that fell next to him, I dodged out of the way as Shadow and Trice fought viciously, punching and kicking, Shadow and Trice fell into the water, now was my chance to make a run for it!

I sprinted as well as I could, but for a hedgehog Cyrus weighed quite heavy. Spears of energy and beams flew past our heads as I sprinted. I headed to the entrance and blasted past Husk and Sheila, leaving them dumbstruck. I carried on running until I came to the hospital.

I pushed open the glass doors and walked in, still carrying Cyrus I walked up to the receptionist, she pressed a button and a team of men, with a gurney sprinted out.

"What happened?" the receptionist asked

I watched as they placed Cyrus down gently on the gurney, and wheeled him away in a flash of yellow lights.

"Fight" I said simply as I walked to the seats

Collapsing on a seat I sighed with relief, I could tell that Cyrus was in no danger of dying; he probably passed out from fatigue. He had been fighting longer than me, plus that energy beam he produced probably took all the energy from him.

"Tough day huh?" a voice asked

The voice belonged to a red and blue hedgehog, who had sat down next to him with a big grin on his face.

"I guess" I shrugged

The hedgehog wore a snazzy black business suit and to top it off he wore a top hat with a brown ring around it, he carried a cane in the shape of a clockwork arm, sharp eyes, a golden chain pocket watch hung from his trousers and he wore a pair of glasses that have the arrows of clockwork. He reached out his hand and smiled.

"I'm Ross" he smiled politely "I already know who you are of course"

I shook his hand and smiled, he had a wealthy atmosphere to him. He smiled and looked at his watch, well watches. He had many watches of different brands and sizes going up his arm.

"Do you want to hear a fact about time?" he asked seriously

"Um sure?" I didn't know what to say

"Did you know that there is approximately 31,536,000 seconds in one year?" he smiled

I shook my head and smiled.

"So that means there are 31,557,600,000 milliseconds in a year!" he looked excited just because he was talking about time

"Cool" I faked a smile

"My friends call me Doctor Time, what do they call you?" he asked as he looked at his watch again

"I guess they just call me Sonic" I smiled as I scratched my quills

He examined his pocket watch and smiled; putting it back in his pocket he stood up and shook my hand again.

"I do hope we will be seeing each other very soon Sonic" he smiled as he walked away

Man that was strange.

Shadow's POV

"Son of a bitch!" Trice screamed as he sailed through the air

I took a deep breath of air and sighed; drinking all that beer had made me feel sleepy and dozy, but a quick adrenaline rush was enough to knock me back into reality. This guy was a pushover, although I could feel my energy draining quickly. If I wanted to stay on top, I would have to finish him now.

Clapping my hands togever I grinned, I felt proud, I had just saved Sonic's and Cyrus's lives, they would have to repay me later, because now I had an alien on my hand.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" I teased as Trice tried to stand

"Shut up now!" Trice began to shake

I smiled as I sat down on a rock, why had Cyrus and Sonic had so much trouble with this guy? I could see traces of another person, which must have been the person Cyrus killed with his Chaos beam.

"Such a shame that you wasted your time coming to this planet isn't it?" I grinned wiping my forehead

Trice grinned, causing me to be confused.

"What are you grinning at?" I tried to sound cool

"Your race is so pitiful, if you think that my death is going to stop what's going to come in the future, then you're as much as an idiot as I am for coming here" he smiled

"What's coming in the future!?" I shouted

"Death" he smiled as he passed out onto the floor

Death?

Scrouge's POV

I sat in the cramped canteen, looking straight at my meal and not the surrounding Mobians; I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Hey Snot!" a voice teased

"What!" I said slamming my fork down

I turned and a massive crocodile Mobian was grinning.

"Give me your dessert" he commanded

I picked up my cake with cream and smiled.

"You want it? Here have it you piece of shit!" I grinned as I slammed the cake in his face

The cake slowly fell of his face and he growled. His face was covered in cream, making him look like a frosted Snow man.

Someone passed him a shiv; I gulped a bit as he rose to his full height.

"Right Snot, you need a haircut!" he growled as he grabbed me

He grabbed me and dragged me onto the steel tables, I struggled in his lock, he waved the shiv under my chin, just before he could gut me with it though, a voice shouted down from the rail.

"Hey break it up!" a woman officer screamed

We carried on tussling until the woman fired a warning shot; we threw our self's of each other and growled at each other from the other sides of the table.

"You got lucky this time punk, next time we see each other, I'm not going to be so nice!" he grinned as he and his crew strolled to the court yard

"Oh yeah!? Well next time we fight, you're gonna be licking the Kings shoes!" I shouted after them

"You still call yourself the king?" a woman's voice came from behind

I turned and the woman guard grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door, she dragged me down the corridor down to her office.

She pulled open the door and threw me into a seat, locking the door behind her she grinned as she pulled of her cap.

"Hello Babe" Fiona grinned as she pulled of her jacket

Fiona?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"Saving you ass, what else does it look like I'm doing" she shook her head

I grinned as she passed me a pair of keys.

"Now get out of here, I'll meet up with you in the safe house" she explained as she zipped up her jump suit

"How the hell, am I going to get out of here, if you didn't know, there's about a thousand guards strolling around" I snapped sarcastically

"Take these clothes and go to the staff room. There you'll find an old man who works there, say your name is James Miller. He's working for us. He'll let you out" Fiona explained as she grabbed a gun and a C4

"Wait, what the hell is that for?" I asked pointing to the C4

"I'm gonna use this to blow a hole in the wardens safe, he's probably got a big bunch of cash in there" Fiona grinned rubbing her hands togever

"Sounds alright to me!" I grinned

_10 minutes later _

I stepped out into the corridor and, keeping my cap low, carried on waling until I came to the staffroom. I stepped in and was surprised to see that there was no one in there expect for a little old man by a computer, he looked up from the screen and grinned.

"Name?" he asked showing of a toothless grin

"James Miller" I sighed as he pressed a button to open the door

"Have a nice day sonny!" the old man grinned

Shaking my head I burst out of the doors and sighed, taking my first breath of freedom in a while.

Scrouge is back baby!

Cyrus's POV

I sat down on the bench and grinned, my best friend was getting married to day! I turned to Sonic and smiled.

"Sure is a good day for a wedding huh?" I asked

Sonic nodded and pulled out a camera.

"Amy is paying me £5, just to take pictures!" he laughed as he took a picture of me

"That's not funny Sonic!" I growled taking the camera of him

"Come on! Give it back!" Sonic whined

I passed him the camera and smiled. I then heard the first few bars of the wedding theme. I loved this song!

Amy walked slowly down the carpet, she carried her dress, seeing as thought it was longer than her, all the other women sighed and smiled and waved at Amy. The men smiled and winked at her.

Sonic clicked away taking pictures every few seconds, I forgot to remind him that a camera needed film so soon he was grumbling and groaning next to me.

Amy stepped next to her to be husband and grinned; they turned and held each other's hands. The priest stood up and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" he spoke out

"I object!" a voice rang out

Shadow skated out into the middle of the carpet, groaning as he did, he got on one knee.

"Amy I love you! Please don't not do this" Shadow begged

Next to me Sonic snickered, I turned and elbowed him.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but my mind is made up, I hope we can still be friends?" Amy asked

Shadow burst into tears and skated out of the church.

"Shall we carry on?" the minster asked

"Yes please" Amy nodded

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful" he carried on, his voice echoed though the great white hall

"My good man, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked the groom

"I will" the groom smiled at Amy

"Amy Jane Rose Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked Amy

"I will" Amy squeezed her groom's hand

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The minster asked

"I ? take thee Amy to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth" the groom smiled as he said these words

"I Amy take thee ? to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth" Amy smiled

The ringer bearers (Silver and Blaze) Stepped up and gave the rings to Amy and her Groom, who placed the ring on each other's fingers.

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen" The minster spoke

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen" The minster carried on

"Let us pray" the minster stuck his hands out

Sonic sighed as he got to his feet; I pulled myself up and grinned.

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen" our voices rang out in the entire hall

We sat back down and the ceremony carried on.

"FORASMUCH as John and Jane have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen" The minster smiled

Amy and the groom kneeled.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen" He blessed them

"I know pronounce thy man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The minster smiled

Amy and her groom went to kiss but then suddenly froze, Sonic next to me disappeared. In his place was a blue and red hedgehog, who grinned.

"Lovely young love isn't it?" he asked with a smile

"Who are you?" I gasped

"No, the question is Cyrus, who are you?" he smiled once again

"I don't understand?" I shook my head

"Are you a Tabuuian or a Mobian hm?" he asked

"I really don't understand? Now can you go away please?" I asked

"Three months, Two weeks, 3 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes" he said simply as he vanished

I sighed as I relaxed in my seat, the wedding was going good.

Wait! Wedding?

I looked over and saw that Amy was about to marry Spencer!

I jumped out of my seat.

"Stop!" I roared

Amy looked over and grinned, her face turned into the man with the watch.

"Three months, Two weeks, 3 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes" she chanted

Soon the whole room was chanting, my head felt like it was about to burst, I looked over and Cyber grinned.

"I'll see you in Hell!" he laughed

The floor cracked and I fell into a never ending abyss.

Coldness filled my body.

I woke with a start, I was drenched in cold sweat and my head hurt, the room was pitch black, I could have sworn I saw a shadow move.

What did that dream mean?

End of chapter

A.N Now you're probably wondering about that whole wedding thing, well recently I had gone to my aunts wedding. It was a blast, but also quite creepy for some reason, so I thought of what Cyrus's night mare could be. And I guess I just mixed up a bunch of things!

Thanks for reading leave a review and stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Remembering

Chapter 12

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to me

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Sonic's POV**

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Amy asked, frowning

We sat in the waiting rooms, waiting for the Doctor to give us the information we wanted, he had said that Cyrus was going to be fine, but when they spoke to him today he told them that Cyrus had gone into a coma.

"I don't know Ames" I shrugged, looking at my magazine

Amy sighed and turned her attention to the TV hanging of the wall. After a few minutes of watching she gasped.

"What?" I asked

She turned and her eyes were full of fear.

"Scourge has escaped from prison" she gushed

I sighed and turned my attention back to my magazine, this wasn't really breaking news. I mean the guy probably had his parking space at the prison.

"Aren't you bothered by this?" Amy frowned

I put down my magazine and sighed.

"Listen Amy, I'm going to really truthful to you know. I don't care about Scourge; I don't work for G.U.N anymore, so it's not my problem. If he comes looking for trouble here, then it will be my problem okay?" I explained

Amy glared at me and turned back to the TV. Smiling with victory I picked up my magazine, there was a really interesting article about a weird meteor that had nearly destroyed a forest.

The doors swung open and the doctor burst out, he walked over to us, he radiated frustration, he sighed as he started to speak, before he could Amy gasped.

"He isn't dead is he doctor?" her eyes threatened tears

Smiling grimly the doctor replied.

"No, he's gone into a really deep coma, the machines can't work out what caused this, except weirdly when we were examining his body we found a weird bunch of numbers written on his wrist. In this order exactly: 3M, 3D, 12H and 30M" the Doctor explained

"What do they mean?" I asked

"I think it's time" a voice spoke

Ross walked up to us and smiled.

"3 months, 3 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes" He explained as we all looked confused

Amy looked suspicious.

"Exactly who are you?" she put her hands on her hips

Ross grabbed Amy's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Ross, mostly know as Dr Time" he bowed a little

"Then how do you know of this?" I asked

"It's a long story, so how about I show you instead?"

**Shadow's POV**

Grunting, I lifted the cardboard boxes up the stairs, now that Rouge was gone, I would have to pay my own way in this world. So i bought with what money I have, a nice apartment.

It wasn't too big, yet not too small.

As I was about to pick up the final box I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Shadster!" Mighty had a grin from ear to ear

"Hey Mighty, what's up?" I asked as I wiped sweat from my forehead

Mighty held out a bottle of champagne.

"Heard you was moving, so I decided to get you a new house gift" he smiled as he passed me the bottle

"Um thanks Might!" I grinned

"No problem, hey can you do me a favour?" he asked looking out the window

Great, I knew he'd only got me that so I'd do something for him, sighing I put the champagne on top of the box and picked it up.

"What?" I asked

"Let me camp out in yours for a while?" he smiled sheepishly

"Don't you have like a mansion?" I asked

He grinned uneasily and took another look out of the window.

"You see I kind of done business with someone I shouldn't have" he carried on looking out the window

"Who?" I asked

"Um, now don't get angry or something, but I've been working with Doctor Eggman" he shot out quickly

I placed the box down.

"What? That's impossible! The Doctors dead!" I shook my head

"Well I guess he looks a bit different...but that's not the point!" he looked at me seriously

"I really need your…-

BOOM

The glass doors shattered, Mighty's lifeless body flew backwards. I was crushed down by flying debris. Grinning, the Doctor strolled through the hole he had just made.

"Why hello Shadow, it's been a while hasn't it?" he laughed manically

I looked over to Mighty, his body was torn up. He was covered in deep red blood. His bones were visible.

"You bastard!" I felt my rage explode

"Now, Now Shadow, it was just business" the doctor grinned, showing of his sparkly white teeth

"Normally I'd kill you, but seeing as though I'm in a rush, I'll spare you this once" he grinned as he stepped into his Egg Mobile

"Sayonara, Shadow" he grinned as he floated away

I felt my consciousness begin to slip as the pain from the massive chunk of stone crushed my body.

I passed out into blackness.

**Scrouge's POV**

Driving down the highway I smiled, I turned on the radio and gasped as the news reader said my name.

"So let's hear that again, Yes Scourge the hedgehog has once again escaped from Station Square maximum prison. Police chief, Sergeant Peters believes that the prisoner had assistance in this escape, more to come later"

I cursed and smashed my fist into the radio, causing it to explode in a flash of sparks, how the hell did they now I escaped already?

Putting my foot down, I accelerated down the motorway, heading towards the safe house, hopefully Fiona had got away safely.

I heard sirens wailing behind me and I gasped looking back I realised that they chasing another person, sighing with relief I pulled into a Motel.

I grabbed my stuff and walked up to room 17, knocking quietly, I waited for a few seconds before I was pulled into the room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I groaned as I was pushed onto the bed

"You took your time" Fiona grinned evilly

"Well seeing as though I've just escaped Prison, I'm not going to be driving down the motorway like a mad man now am i?" I snapped

"Just go and get a shower, you stink" Fiona wafted her hand in front of her

Grumbling to myself I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

**Cyrus's POV**

I stood in the endless room of white; there was no air or signs of life.

"Hello?" I called out

"Hello Cyrus" A voice called out

Spencer the ape came out of nowhere and sat down next to me.

"Spencer?" I asked

He nodded and pulled out a banana, chewing on it happily he grinned.

"Is this real life?" I asked

"Do you think its real life?" Spencer asked

"Erm I guess not?" I shrugged

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" I asked irritated

"The better question is why do you keep dreaming about me?" Spencer grinned again as he pulled out another banana

"Am I dead?" I asked

"Not dead child, just in a deep sleep" a voice rang out

Spencer and I turned, the weird man from my nightmare last night walked over to us.

"Who are you?" I growled

"I'm not here to fight, just to warn you. You've been put into a deep sleep, you'll have to find your own way out of here, before the time runs out!" he looked serious

"What time? How do I get out? Who are you really?" I asked

Suddenly I felt my wrist burn, I looked down and written with my own blood was the numbers: 3M, 3D, 12H and 30M.

I looked up to the man but he was gone.

Where am i?

End of chapter

A.N so our hero Cyrus is stuck in a never ending world. Will he get out? Will Sonic find a way to save him? Will Scourge get away and what will happen to Shadow. Tune in next time on Remembering!

Thanks for reading leave a review and stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

Remembering

Chapter 13

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

Happy summer!

**Sonic's POV**

"So he's in a coma?" Husk asked

Amy invited Husk and Sickle over to discuss about Cyrus, I just watched TV while they talked.

"Yes, the Doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up" Amy frowned

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Sickle asked me

I shrugged.

"I hope he wakes up, but I can't tell you when can i?" I smiled grimly

There was a bang on the door, I walked over and looked though the peephole, Shadow stood holding his ribs. His fur was covered in dry blood. I pulled open the door and gasped.

"What the hell happened to you?" I gasped

"Mighty's dead" Shadow gasped as he collapsed into my arms

I dragged him in and dropped him onto the couch; Amy grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean Shadow. He grunted and sighed.

"I tried to get him" he gasped as Amy wiped a wet cloth on his head

"Who?" Husk gripped the chair

"Eggman" Shadow grunted as he passed out

I gasped, wasn't Eggman dead? How is this possible? I specifically remember Cyrus killing him in front of our eyes.

Gripping my chair I signalled Amy to get the phone, she dashed to it and threw it over to me, grunting with frustration I pressed a bunch of buttons at light speed.

"Hello, this is the secretary for the mayor, is this important?" The Secretary asked

"This is Sonic the hedgehog, I need to speak to the mayor immediately!" I shouted down the phone

"Sorry, but the president is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" The Secretary asked politely

Gripping the phone harder I shouted down the phone.

"Tell the president to stop cowering behind his desk and get to the phone!" I snapped

The phone was hung up instantly. I turned to Amy, Husk and Sickle who all had faces of confusion.

"Looks like were all by our self's in this war" I gritted my teeth

They jumped to their feet with faces of determination.

"If Eggman wants a fight, then he's going to get a good one!" Amy snarled waving her Piko Piko hammer around

I grinned.

Watch out Eggman, were coming for you!

**Cyrus's POV**

The thought of being stuck here for ever was terrifying, no food or water, no air and no company. Spencer appeared sometimes out of nowhere but not as much as I want.

The whiteness of the room was making my eyes go funny. The room felt cold but at the same time stuffy, I sighed and frost came out of my mouth.

"How is this possible?" I asked no one

I deuced that if I wanted to get out, I'd have to find this "Dr Time" and beat the crap out of him until he told me what I wanted.

Pushing myself of the floor I started to walk straight for a few minutes, but it felt all the same, there was no sign that I was even making progress, I could probably be in the same place for all I know!

I dropped to my knees and sighed; if I wanted to get out I would have to call this guy.

"Dr Time?" I called out into the empty world

I waited patiently for a few minutes, but no sign of the "Doctor" I soon began to feel irritated.

"Doesn't show up when you want him to, but when you don't want him. He's there!" I laughed to myself

I knew that if I stayed here any longer I'd probably break down mentally.

I banged my head against the floor for a few minutes.

"That isn't going to help you know" a voice called out

I growled and looked up, there he was. "Doctor Time" I frowned and pulled myself up.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked calmly

"As I told you, I don't know" he smiled as though we were having a friendly conversation in the street

I growled and launched myself at him; he disappeared just before I could hit him. I carried on throwing punches at him until I was on the floor gasping for air; he smiled and brushed the dust of his suit. I looked up and growled.

"Stop toying with me!" I roared as I charged a Chaos beam

He simply smiled and stood his ground.

I shot my hands out forward and the green beam came out of the palms of my hands, he disappeared just before the beam could tear through him.

"Just stand still!" I growled as I threw a mini ball of energy at him

He caught it and shook his head playfully, I grinned on the inside of my body.

"This is the best you can do?" he shook his head

I shot out my hands and shouted with laughter.

"Hm you fool! Not so smart now!" I shouted as I clapped my hands

BOOM

Smoke engulfed the "Doctor" I smiled victoriously, but my smile quickly faltered as the smoke cleared, there he stood grinning as though nothing happened.

"You must remember something Cyrus. I'm a dream remember, try as you might. I cannot be injured" he smiled

"Wait, I'm dreaming?" I gasped

He nodded and checked his pocket watch.

"I know you Cyrus; I know you're not a Mobian. You are a Tabuuian" he pointed at my quills

"But why are you keeping me here?" I asked, ignoring what he had just said

"I am not keeping you here, your keeping yourself here" he wiped his glasses

"Then what does the time: 3M, 3D, 12H and 30M mean?" I asked showing him my wrist

"If you haven't made it out of this never ending dream by then. The whole world will be obliterated" he frowned

"But how do I get out!" I shook my head

"That you must find out yourself" he smiled and began to walk away

"Wait!" I shouted

It was too late; he had already disappeared into nothing.

I fell to my knees and gasped.

The writing on my wrist had gone down.

**Scourge's POV**

"So tell me what I'm going to do again?" I asked once again

"It's simple, you head into Station Square and find the Hospital that is holding your "Best Friend" and put this into his I.V. once that's done all you need to do is find a way to get out undetected" Fiona explained passing me a weird bag full of green sludge

"Tell me why I'm doing this?" I asked

"Doctor Eggman has paid me a very big sum of money just to get this one guy dead. So Scourge, what do you think?" She grinned

I grinned and said the usual answer that I always said when we had a mission.

"So how much we talking?" I grinned

"One million, each" she grinned back

My jaw dropped.

I'm gonna be a millionaire!

End of Chapter!

A.N I finally spelt Scourge right!

Well thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Remembering

Chapter 14

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Sonic's POV**

"Shadow?" I called out into the empty room

I heard movements on the bed, the light flicked on, causing the room to be brightened, I winced at the fact that there was blood all over my bed. Shadow didn't want to go to the hospital; he said that it would draw to much attention.

"What?" he growled

"You need to go to the hospital! Look at the state of you!" I pointed at the blood

He groaned as he tried to stand, I gently pushed him back onto the bed; his breathing was heavy and slow. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shadow, Don't go to sleep, you could into a coma!" I shook him gently

He ignored me and turned onto his shoulder, I thought he'd gone to sleep. But weird sounds were coming from him, I rolled him back over and gasped, he's choking!

"Amy! Get in here!" I screamed

Amy sprinted into the room and gasped.

"He's chocking on blood I think!" she gasped

Hold on Shadow!

**Shadow's POV**

I could feel the air trapped in my throat, the blood tasted like metal, I could feel my lungs starting to shrivel up from the lack of air. I soon passed out from lack of air.

A flashback played in my head.

**Flash back **

"Look at that cloud Shadow!" Maria smiled pointing at the sky

I grinned and squinted at the cloud.

"It looks like a cow" I smiled

She giggled softly and stood up. She picked up her coat and was about to walk off until I grabbed her arm.

"Were are you going?" I asked

She smiled softly and pulled her arm out of my hold.

"I have to go home Shadow, I'll see you soon okay?" she smiled

Surprisingly she hugged me; I gasped and slowly pushed her off.

"What did you hug me for?" I shook my head

She pulled on her coat and smiled, a tear fell out of her eye. I grabbed her arm and looked her right in the eye.

"What's going on?" I asked

She tried to pull herself out of my hold, but I kept a fierce lock on her, I wouldn't let her go until I got answers.

"What's going on?" I repeated more angrily this time

"Nothing!" she gasped and pulled her out of my lock

She sprinted away and left me shocked, what did I do?

I picked up my things and headed home, a tear slowly formed in my eye; I brushed it away and smiled grimly.

_2 weeks later _

Pulling of my coat I stepped into the hospital, I had just gotten a phone call.

She was dead.

I hadn't seen her since we had that argument and now she was dead, it's my entire fault.

I walked into the room and my knees felt weak, my head began to hurt, my eyes felt watery and my whole body went cold.

She lied there like an angle, she was so peaceful.

Why did this happen?

Is this my fault?

"MARIA!" I shouted as I fell to my knees sobbing

My world went black.

**Scourge's POV**

Pulling my shades up to my eyes I stepped of the train, I'd just jumped on from the mystic ruins. I pushed and shoved my way to the door. As I stepped out into the busy street, I pulled out my map and phone. I pulled up my contacts and dialled Fiona's number.

"Hello Scourge" Fiona said

"Hey babe, where's this hospital at?" I asked, stepping into a small coffee house

I walked up to the counter and looked at the menu.

"Well where are you?" Fiona asked

"Wait there babe, just got to place an order" I spoke down the phone

I threw a few Mobians on the counter and smiled evilly at the cashier.

"Give me a black coffee" I smiled

"Coming right up, sir!" the cheerful red hedgehog grinned as she turned to the coffee machine

I leaned over the counter and smashed a few numbers into the cash register, it popped open and I grabbed a handful of notes, grinning I shut the cash register.

The cashier turned and passed me the coffee, smiling I took it and walked out.

"Hey I'm back, so I'm in a street called "Emerald Hill"" I explained

"Right, so you're going to want to get on the bus heading to the town hall, get of the stop before the last one and walk down the long road, there at the end, will be the hospital, remember he's in room 17. Have you got the stuff?" Fiona asked

"Sure, I'm not stupid!" I grinned to myself

"Well hurry up and get on with the mission!" Fiona snapped

I walked over to the bus stop and sat down next to an old dog mobian, the bus pulled up and I jumped on it.

_10 minutes later _

I pulled my coats collar up as I walked past a group of police; I'm still a wanted man.

Looking up I saw the great white building, I could see a few guards waiting at the door, so I went around to the back, I could see a window open. I grabbed onto the bricks and began to climb.

I pulled myself into the window and looked around; I was in the janitor's room, pulling open the door I strolled outside. There were no doctors around, so I walked up to the room with a big 17 write on it, I pulled it open and walked up to the helpless hedgehog that laid there.

"Hello old friend!" I grinned to myself

End of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Remembering

Chapter 5

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

Spencer belongs to werewolf 99

**Scourge's POV**

I grinned as I sat down next to the lifeless body of Cyrus, he looked so peaceful. Oh well, time to die! Revenge is sweet!

I grabbed his I.V bag and pulled of the top, smiling to myself I pulled out the bag with the green sludge, pulling open it I gave it a quick smell and shook my head in disgust, the smell was sickening.

"Phew! If the chemicals don't kill you, the smell will!" I grinned as I waved my hand in front of my face

I poured the sludge in slowly, feeling a sense victory as I did.

"Well you know what they say Cyrus? The good guy always wins, well I guess today that has changed my friend!" I laughed as I walked over to the window

Before I could I heard a gasp, looking over I saw that his head had shot up, his eyes were tinted with green. He sat like that for a few seconds before collapsing back onto the bed.

I sighed with relief and put one foot out of window, I looked back and grinned.

"Well I guess this is the end of the road old friend, sayonara Cyrus the hedgehog!" I grinned as I threw myself out of the window

Landing skilfully on my knees, I walked over to the bus stop and sat down next to an old woman. I pulled out my phone and dialled Fiona's number.

"It's done" I simply said as I hung the phone up and put it back into my pocket

I put my headphones into my ears and put my head back onto the glass, until I was rudely interrupted by a shove; i pulled my glasses of and snarled.

"Sonic the fucking hedgehog" I growled

He cockily pushed me against the glass again; I grinned evilly and stood up.

"Why are you here?" Sonic snarled, glaring at me

The woman next to us jumped to her feet and began walking away; I looked calmly into Sonic's green eyes and grinned.

"I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd stop by and say hello to a friend" I grinned

Sonic turned pale and went to grab my collar; I intercepted and slapped him across the face.

"I didn't know you were a violent one Sonic" I tutted and waved my finger in his face

He grabbed it and glared at me; he pulled me up and pushed me up against the brick wall next to the bus stop.

"What did you do to Cyrus!" he glowered

"Nothing" I winked

He roughly bashed me against the wall, I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked

"None of your fucking business!" he spat

I looked over to see Amy, looking over worried at us, I grinned and waved, Sonic again smashed me against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare" he growled

He went to smash me against the wall, but I grabbed his wrist and spun under his lock, I grabbed him and spun him onto the floor, I jumped on his chest. Crushing his ribs, I repeatedly started to punch his face, he kicked me of.

"You want some, come get some!" I growled, pulling of my broken shades

He spin dashed into me, knocking me down onto the solid floor, he carried on spinning on my chest, so I grabbed him and threw him like a bowling ball, he went tumbling down the road, he jumped out of ball form and sprinted at me with all his speed, causing me to fly backwards from the wind that he produced.

I tried to swing his fist at me; i countered using a swift punch to his temple. He shook his head dazed a bit, so I grabbed him and threw him through the glass of the bus stop, he lied there in the pile of glass.

I walked over and put my boot on his chest.

"You just don't learn do you?" I growled, pressing my foot harder on his chest

He grabbed my boot and tried to push it off; I slammed it down as hard as I could. He coughed up a mix of spit and blood. He gasped and his head drooped.

"Face it, you're too slow!" I teased

Smash!

I just nearly dodged the red and yellow hammer that swung from behind. I turned and Amy was growling at me.

"Let him go you fucker!" she growled

I grabbed her wrist and squeezed until the hammer fell out of her hand, I grabbed her by her neck and squeezed.

"You had your chance, instead you chose him!" I growled and threw her against the floor

"I've phoned the police!" the old mobian had returned

I grinned and looked though Sonic's pocket, pulling out a Chaos emerald I grinned.

"Well it's been all fun and games, but I've got to go!" I grinned waving the emerald around

"Chaos Control!"

I disappeared in a flash, grinning at the confused faces of the surrounding Mobians.

**Cyrus's POV**

"Do you like bananas?" Spencer asked

"Bananas? What type of question is that?" I asked

He shrugged and pulled out a big clump of bananas, he happily started to munch on them.

Suddenly my head began to burn, my eye sight went fuzzy and my arms and legs went fuzzy.

I felt onto my knees coughing, Spencer disappeared and in his place stood Ross.

"Why are you doing this?" I spluttered

"This? I am not the one who done this, nor can I tell you who did it" he brushed of the dust on his blazer

"Help" I spluttered

My throat felt as though it was on fire and I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Help? The only help I could give you is death. Do you want this?"

End of chapter!

Leave a review and stuff.


	16. Chapter 16

Remembering

Chapter 16

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Trice belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Trice's POV**

There I sat in the room you saw on TV, one of those interview rooms. Just a table and a glass window, the room was stuffy and boiling. The door pulled open and Detective Mark Simlay walked in, in his hand he held a massive bunch of folders.

"Now listen here "Trice"" he growled, throwing the folders onto the table

I simply ignored him and carried on looking out into space.

He growled and slammed his hands down on the table, causing the table to wobble.

"Don't think that were stupid, we already know that you work for Cyrus the hedgehog, so why don't you just admit it" he smiled evilly

I barked with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking a seat

"You are, you stupid humans! You actually think that I work for Cyrus the hedgehog!" I howled

His face turned a violent shade of red, making him look like a blackberry; he growled and slammed his hand down on the table once again.

"Stop playing games! If you just admit to working for Cyrus, then we'll let you go. Free of any charges" he bribed, pulling out a piece of paper

"Explain to me why I'm here again?" I asked, cracking my knuckles

"You were brought here by Shadow the hedgehog, who gave us a full witness report that you destroyed Emerald Coast" he grunted

"Did he know" I smiled

I stood up and brushed my fur, I was about to walk out when an angry sound came from the Detective.

"You can't just walk out of here!" he shouted, his face going even darker

He went to grab my wrist, but I dodged and slammed his head onto the table, I pushed against his head until the table broke, he fell of his chair and onto the floor, I put my foot over his head and smiled.

"I think I can" I smiled evilly

SPLAT!

Blood squirted out of the Detectives head; it splattered all over the walls and window.

The door burst open, two officers wielding pistols sprinted in, the pointed the weapons at my head.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head" they shouted, clicking of safety

I did as instructed, one of the officers came over and took the handcuffs of his belt, he was about to snap them on when I turned around and grabbed his throat, lifting him up to the ceiling, I felt a small tingle in my back and a loud bang.

I turned and the officer who had shot me began to shake, his face went pale as I snapped the officer I was lifting neck.

"Tell me, how do I get to the nearest phone from here?" I asked

BANG!

A bullet bounced of my forehead; I grinned and walked over to the officer, kicking him to his knees I smiled evilly.

"I'll ask you again, how I get to the nearest phone from here" I growled, placing my hands on his neck

"Fuck of!" he spat in my eye

CRACK!

I dropped his lifeless body to the floor and smiled. I walked out of the door and looked around; a small army of officers had their guns poised on me.

"FREZE!" they shouted

I grinned and walked over to them, their guns blazed and bullets bounced of me harmlessly, I began to glow red.

"Chaos Blast!"

The whole building irrupted in an explosion that made my ears pop. The smoke cleared and I turned my shield off, if it wasn't for that I'd probably be killed by those guns. Charred corpses laid around me, rubble pilled all over the place. I walked over to something sparkling by a metal safe.

I recognised it as a Chaos Emerald, Cyber wouldn't shut up about those things.

Picking it up I smiled, I knew what I was going to do.

"It's time to find Cyrus" I said to myself

**Sonic's POV**

"Sonic, wake up!" Amy begged as she shook my body

My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet, rage burned though my body.

"Where's Scourge? I'll kill him!" I growled

Amy grabbed my arm and looked worriedly at me.

"He's gone, but we've got more important things to do! We need to see Cyrus!" she explained

Nodding I picked her up and blasted into the hospital, dodging Doctors and other hazards, we came to a stop outside Cyrus's room. I yanked open the door and gasped. Standing over Cyrus was Trice, revenge burnt in his eyes.

**Cyrus's POV**

I grunted and groaned on the floor, my stomach felt as though someone had dropped a mountain on it, my head felt as though it was splitting in two.

"I'm sorry Cyrus" Ross wiped his glasses

I looked over and groaned.

"What, it's not your fault" I fell onto my back in pain

"It has started" he said simply

I looked over.

"What's started" I asked, grabbing my stomach as a wave of pain shot though it

"The end" he said simply as he walked away

My wrist burnt and I looked down, the numbers were gone.

"Wait, it hasn't been that long!" I shouted

"Your friend Shadow shouldn't have let Trice live, he is now going to summon the end of the world" a voice spoke in my head

I passed out.

**Trice's POV**

I looked over Cyrus's body; he was in a deep sleep, caused by Tarbock. I could feel his presence in the room.

"Tarbock! I think it's time that you left" I smiled

"Why would I do that?" a voice asked in my head

"So you can join me and make the ultimate warrior!" I shouted, Sonic and Amy looked confused

"Now that sounds tempting!" Tarbock giggled in my mind

Cyrus's mouth shot open and a cloud of white floated out of his mouth, I opened mine and welcomed the cloud.

"Feel my wrath Cyrus!" I shouted as the cloud fused with my body

**Cyrus's POV**

My eyes shot open and I gasped.

I was alive; I could breath, smell and feel the wind on my quills, I lay in what looked like a hospital bed. I looked over and smiled.

"Sonic I'm back! I bare bad news though!" I smiled

Sonic pointed to something in the room, I looked at what he was pointing at and gasped.

"Trice?" I asked

"No, I am Tarice! The ultimate Tabuuian warrior!" he grinned, his voice sounded like a mix between Trice and Tarbock

"Tarice? How is this possible?" I asked

"Well before we kill you, I guess you need an explanation. Trice and Tarbock have an ability; they can fuse with each other, seeing as though they were always the same person, they felt as though they were different, so they defused into two separate beings " the ultimate warrior grinned

"Why did I fall into a deep sleep?" I asked jumping out of the bed and landing next to Sonic

"Tarbock caused it; he felt that you would get in the way of our plan!" Tarice grinned

"What plan?" I growled

"Were not going to tell you! You'll have to beat it out of us!" Tarice grinned

I got into a fighting position.

End of chapter

"


	17. Chapter 17

Remembering

Chapter 17

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Tarice belong to Me

Husk and Sickle belong to me

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

**Sonic's POV**

Tarice summersaulted over the bed and grabbed Cyrus by the neck, gripping it hard he grinned.

"Were is your Tabuuian strength?" he grinned

Tarice wrapped his arm around Cyrus and began to squeeze until the hedgehog couldn't breathe, Cyrus opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Tarice's arm, he grunted and let go of Cyrus, who dived out of the door and into the corridor, Doctors and nurses dived out of the way as Tarice sprinted at Cyrus, a deep red aura surrounding him as he did.

"Look out!" I shouted

Cyrus jumped out of the way and threw a punch at Tarice, it harmlessly bounced off with a thunk sound. Tarice stopped and grinned. He jumped back and began to glow red.

"Energy Cannon!" Tarice screamed

A red beam shot out of Tarice's hands, Cyrus stood out his hands and put up a weak barrier. The beam clashed with the barrier, but soon overpowered the weak barrier. Cyrus was blown backwards, landing on top of a gurney.

"This is pitiful, the son of Cyber? Can you not fight without those Chaos emeralds?" Tarice teased

"Shut up!" Cyrus grunted, he held out his hands

"You haven't even seen my full power yet!" he growled

Orange aura covered Cyrus as he screamed; his muscle's shot out, his quills lifted and his eyes glowed orange.

Tarice clapped, his grin growing even wider.

"Is that really your full power?" he laughed softly to himself

Cyrus shot forward at fast speeds; his fist aiming straight for Tarice's face, Tarice caught Cyrus's hand and threw it backwards. He then threw punches at the speed of light, making loud clashes as they collided with Cyrus's body. Cyrus groaned and disappeared, appearing behind Tarice he kicked him with all of his might, causing Tarice to fly forward, smashing out of a window.

"Need any help?" I asked

Cyrus laughed to himself, he turned and grunted.

"Does it really look like I need help?" he asked sarcastically

I nodded and walked forward, people ran down to the elevator, I turned to Amy.

"Go, I don't want you to get hurt" I looked deep into Amy's eyes

"Promise me you'll win!" Amy nodded

"I'll w-

My sentence was cut short by a fist to the stomach, Spit flew out of my mouth as I was launched back, Tarice grabbed Cyrus and kneed him, I pulled myself back onto my feet, I shot of at the speed of light, swinging my fists in a rapid motion.

Tarice was hit by a few of these until I started to slow down, he gripped my leg and spun me around until I was dizzy, he let me go and I sailed through the air, breaking through a door. I grunted and shook my head. This guy is tough!

Smash!

Cyrus landed next to me, blood dripping from his head. He grunted and looked at me.

"So do you have any plans?" I asked

"You go from behind! I'll face him head on" Cyrus explained

I nodded in agreement, this wasn't going to be easy, but I'm not going to give up!

I sprinted out and was met with a fist to the face, knocking me back into the room back next to Cyrus. He looked at me with a small grin.

"What are you laughing at!" I snarled, rubbing the lump on my face

"When I say go" he said

I nodded and readied myself.

"GO" he roared

**Cyrus's POV **

I knew that we were fighting a losing battle, there was no way we could win using physical attacks, maybe is we used a Chaos attack we could overpower him, but there was no time to charge one.

I engulfed my fist with Chaos energy, swinging it right at his face, he ducked and I carried on swinging. He tried to dodge the last one, but it cracked him right in the cheek. Causing him to flinch. Sonic spun in with an axle kick, knocking him down on the floor.

I slammed my foot down on his head, but as quick as a flash he grabbed my foot and threw it with all his strength, causing me to hop before falling down, he jumped up and head kicked Sonic, who fell down onto his knees holding his head.

"Have a taste of this!" he growled his hand glowing a violent shade of red

Red sparks of Chaos energy spat out of his hand, striking Sonic and causing a mini explosion every time one hit him, he charged a massive beam in his hand and aimed it at Sonic, who was gasping with pain. I grabbed his leg and twisted it, causing the beam to rip though the celling. Dust covered out heads and the building shook a bit.

He stood on my head and kicked me in the ribs, he then spin kicked me, causing me to fly backwards, he teleported behind me and stood on my chest.

"You're weak" he spat

"Sonic Wind!"

A gust of wind sent Tarice flying backwards, Sonic ran over and picked me up, grunting I steadied myself.

"We have to get out of this building" Sonic groaned

"We can't run we have to fight!" I groaned back

"No but we have to get this monster out of the building, he'll kill hundreds" Sonic turned to me

I pulled out my Chaos emerald. I turned and nodded.

"If you're done talking. We can carry on this fight!" Tarice growled

"Chaos Control!"

A portal appeared in front of us, Tarice looked at it confused.

"What is that?" he asked

"Um, it's a portal to a sacred fighting ground, wouldn't you want to fight there?" I asked hopefully

Fortunately I saw Sonic behind him.

He shook his head and laughed.

"I'd rather kill you here" he grinned

Sonic appeared behind him and axle kicked him, sending him flying into the portal, we looked at each other and nodded. We both dived into it.

Groaning I fell onto the floor of the Golden Sun village, Sonic landed on me and I groaned. Sonic stood up and looked around.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Sonic asked

"First place I could think of" I explained as I pulled myself to my feet

I looked around and groaned, on top of the altar Tarice grinned from ear to ear.

"So you thought that if you brought me here, it would stop me from killing you, well I'll kill you both and destroy this place!" he grinned

A fierce roar ripped through the entire forest, swinging from a vine Spencer the ape knocked Tarice of the altar. He landed in front of us and roared.

"Cyrus! Why did you bring this person to my home!" he growled

"It was the first place I could think of" I shrugged

A small beam of energy shot though Spencer, causing him to collapse; I looked over to see Tarice hovering in the air, pointing his finger at where Spencer had stood.

"Well that takes care of the big ape, now to deal with you two!" he growled

He teleported behind us and kicked us to the floor, he grabbed Sonic's head and smashed hit into the floor. Causing dirt to fly over the place.

I jumped up and swung a fist at Tarice who grabbed it and squeezed it, he threw me into a pyramid. I groaned as a massive bunch of rocks fell on me, crushing the wind out of me.

Tarice picked up Sonic and threw him into the wall; I groaned and pulled myself out of the rocks. Grunting I sprinted over and swift kicked him. He flew back and growled. We threw ourselves at each other and exchanged punches at the speed of light. He knocked me back with a knee to the gut.

Sonic tried to axle kick Tarice but was to slow, Tarice grabbed his leg and pulled it until it snapped out of position, Sonic fell to the ground in pain, I growled and charged a Chaos Beam, glowing red I threw out my hands, screaming as loud as I could.

"Chaos Beam!"

The red beam shot out of my hands and smashed into Tarice, who grunted and punched the beam, causing it to fly upwards. He walked over to Sonic and stuck his foot out, grinning at me as he did.

"No!" I screamed

He turned and smiled.

"Do you give up?" he asked

I nodded.

He stuck his foot out and smashed it onto Sonic's head, causing Sonic to scream in pain.

I threw a massive green ball of energy at Tarice; he stopped it easily and grinned.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, grinning as he did

I stuck my hands out and grinned. I clapped my hands and the ball of Chaos energy exploded. Smoke engulfed Tarice; I ran over to Sonic and dragged him over.

"Got any other techniques that could kill him?" Sonic groaned, pulling his leg back into place. Tears formed at his eyes as he did this

"One, but it takes time to charge" I admitted

"How long?" Sonic groaned as I pulled him onto his feet

"About 5 minutes" I explained

Sonic groaned and nodded, I shot my hands up and started to gather the Chaos energy from the people of the earth.

If this succeeds I could kill him!

**Sonic's POV**

I tried not to scream in pain as I limped over to Tarice, who grinned as he saw me limping over.

"What's wrong Earths protector?" he teased

I pulled out my Chaos emerald.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tarice asked,

"Kill you!" I shouted as I pointed it at him

He started to laugh, so much that he had to hold his ribs.

After a minute he stopped laughing, he steadied himself and put his fighting face back on.

"Please, do demonstrate how you're going to kill me!" he smiled evilly

"Chaos Flash!"

I shut my eyes and threw the Chaos emerald at him, it glowed so bright that Tarice had to cover his eyes as the light blinded him, he growled and tripped over a root.

"My eyes!" he groaned

I turned to Cyrus, who had covered his eyes as well.

"Is it done?" I asked

He shook his head and I groaned, turning back I gasped as I saw that the Chaos emerald had stopped flashing, Tarice stood back up and dusted himself of.

"Well that was useless, unless you were trying to but time, Wait a minute! What's he doing!" he growled pointing at Cyrus, who had a massive green ball in his two hands

I cursed to myself and dived at Tarice, throwing punches as hard as I could. Tarice shook his head and head-butted me. I fell down and held my nose. He was about to walk over to Cyrus when I grabbed his foot. He growled and tried to kick me off, but I carried on holding with all my might, I turned desperately to Cyrus, who was grinning victoriously.

**Cyrus's POV **

I grinned and shouted at Tarice.

"Hey Tabitch!" I shouted

He turned and gasped.

"Catch!"

I threw the massive green energy ball at him and it collided with him, he tried to struggle with it, pushing it back. I saw Sonic using Chaos Control and he reappeared next to me. I grinned and charged green.

"Chaos Beam!" I screamed

The green beam shot out of my hands and hit the massive ball, causing it to explode. The smoke cleared and I fell to my knees with relief.

It was done.

End of Chapter!

Thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff!


	18. Chapter 18

Remembering

Chapter 18

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Tarice belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

**Cyrus's POV**

Breathing heavily I collapsed onto the floor, Sonic crawled over to me and collapsed next to me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was over.

"Did you really think an attack like that could kill me?" a voice stuttered

I cursed to myself and smashed my hand on the ground, I'd put all my energy into that attack. There was no way he could have lived!

Sonic slowly pulled himself up.

"Why won't you just die!?" he sighed

I pulled myself up with great difficultly; my whole body was begging me to pass out. I looked over to hedgehog lying on the floor, he looked over to us. His body was covered in a mix of blood and dirt, he smiled evilly and I could see that he was missing a few teeth.

"We'll just have to finish you!" I growled, trying my hardest not to fall back over

"Please, you kill me? You might have got close. But I will heal! And then kill you!" he growled, pulling himself to his feet

This is it, I've got no energy, there's no way I could stop him. I put all of my last energy into that attack, growling I pushed myself to my feet.

"Oh are you okay?" Tarice grinned

He walked over to me and I collapsed onto his shoulders. My legs felt like jelly and my breathing was rapid. Tarice grinned and patted my back.

"I can't believe Cyber thought you was the child of the prophecy, it was Nova all along" he growled

"What prophecy" my voice was muffled. I had my face planted in his shoulder

"The prophecy tells of a child of royal birth, with ultimate power. He will lose his mind and will ever destroy this universe or save it" Tarice explained

He pulled his knees back and with great power, slammed it into my stomach, knocking what wind I had left out of me, I fell onto my back gasping for air. He put his knee on my stomach and grinned.

"You're so weak, to think that I could have been calling you king" he growled as he pressed harder down on my stomach

A rock bounced harmlessly of Tarice's head; he growled and turned to Sonic, who was sprawled over the grass, his leg swollen.

He strolled over to Sonic and smiled evilly, he then gripped Sonic's leg and squeezed with all his might, Sonic cried out furiously with pain, I winced and growled.

I pulled myself to my feet, my stomach burning with pain. I put my hands up and growled. Tarice laughed softly and let go of Sonic's leg, he grabbed me by the neck and squeezed with a big smile on his face.

"So do you really want to know why I'm here?" he growled as he threw me at a rock

I bounced of the rock and landed hardly on my back, I closed my eyes and softly growled; Tarice sat down on a fallen tree and sighed.

"I had come hoping that you would join us, but I see that's off the table now Hm?" he laughed

"You said us, who's us?" I stuttered

"I work for a certain person, you might not remember him. But he is one of us, A Tabuuian. His powers are higher than even mine and yours put togever, he plans to get rid of this planet." Tarice explained

"Does he have a name?" I spat

"Why should I tell you? You'll never get to meet him." Tarice growled as he picked up the fallen tree

Waving the tree at me, Tarice smiled. His mouth was bloody and the blood on his fur had dried.

"I guess this is goodbye Cyrus, maybe I'll meet you again in the next world!" he laughed fearlessly

I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me, I didn't have any more tricks up my sleeve, maybe I'd see Sheila were I was going. Smiling I waited for him to swing the fallen tree.

I heard him gasp and the sound of the tree fall, I opened my eyes to see that Tarice was rubbing his hands; they were covered in frost, a figure walked in front of me, grinning at me as he did.

"Sorry I'm late Cyrus" Husk grinned as his hand turned into an icicle

"Better late than never" I said into the grass

**Husk's POV**

"So you're the one who made me drop the tree?" the hedgehog who looked like Cyrus asked

I nodded and pulled of my coat, throwing it onto the ground I readied myself to fight.

"Well this is surprising, a Mobian who actually wants to fight! My I know your name before I turn you into dust?" Tarice bowed

"Husk" I spat

"Well Husk, do you have any powers?" Tarice grinned

"Well, I'm going to make you into an ice sculpture" I grinned

I charged forward and swung my fist, he dodged it and jumped backwards, he shot a volley of Chaos spears. I summersaulted out of the way and jumped up. I skated forward and threw a quick barrage of ice spears, he melted a few but one got stuck in his chest, he pulled it out and dropped it to the floor.

"I must say, you fight well for a Mobian" he grunted as he rubbed his chest

He disappeared in a flash, I looked around quickly and gasped as his hands wrapped around my throat, he held me right up to his face and growled.

"But I think it's time I end it" he smiled evilly

I opened my mouth and a freezing cold wave of mist came out, Tarice dropped me and started to rub his face, now's my chance!

I charged forward and turned my leg into a solid block of ice, I swung my leg as hard as I could. Knocking Tarice backwards into a tree, he grunted and pulled himself.

"Not going to lie, that was impressive, how about you join me?" he grinned hopefully

"When hell freezes over!" I growled

He picked up a massive rock and threw it at me with all his might, I sidestepped it and charged forward, kicking and punching. We exchanged punches and I overpowered him, knocking him down onto the floor.

"If I wasn't injured, I'd snap your neck by looking at you" he gasped

"Please do" I smiled as I punched him

He growled and teleported to the top of the altar, he grabbed the massive golden rock and turned to me, grinning like a maniac as he did. He threw the rock with all his strengthen; I jumped out of the way as it shattered into a million pieces.

He teleported again and reappeared in front of me, his chest was pumping like mad and his face was screwed up in frustration, he began to hover above me, his hand glowed red, suddenly a massive red ball started to grow in his hand.

"You can't dodge this! You don't have any Chaos energy inside you!" he grinned as he threw the ball

I closed my eyes, suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist, I was furiously pulled out of the way, grinning I opened my eyes.

"No thanks?" Sickle asked

"Thanks, now are you going to help me take this guy down?" I asked

She nodded and walked into the middle of the field, she smiled sweetly at Tarice, who was nearly out of energy from that attack.

"Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he grinned

"Sorry but I don't date guys who are cold" she grinned

"What?" he asked, his face full of confusion

I jumped out of the bush and shot a massive beam of ice, it covered him in it. His body froze and his face turned purple. I ran over and smashed the block of ice that he was inside, his body shattered into a million pieces.

"We did it!" I smiled, holding my arms out

Sickle walked past me and walked over to Cyrus.

"Well that was cold "I shook my head

End of chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Remembering

Chapter 19

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Cyrus's POV**

"Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked

I opened my eyes and grinned, nodding I propped myself up onto my elbows, chunks of ice were scattered over the floor; Husk was busy crushing the big chunks. I looked at Sickle and smiled. Finally he's dead!

"Yeah, I'm fine, could use a rest and that. But other than that I'm fine" I explained as she pulled me to my feet

"Well were gonna go to the hospital. Sonic's leg looks infected" she explained as she pulled her coat back on

I limped over to the blue hedgehog, he grinned softly as he saw me walking over to him. I kneeled next to him and winced, his leg was that green it camouflaged with the long green grass.

"Come on Sonic, let's get out of here" I smiled softly

Sonic sighed and looked down at his leg; he winced and rubbed it softly.

"Sorry Cy, I don't think I can move" he grunted

I turned to Husk, who was still crushing bits of ice.

"Hey Husk, look around for me. I think I dropped my Chaos emerald around here" I explained

He nodded and started to walk around the area, I turned back to Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic" I smiled

"What for? It was a team effort!" Sonic smiled weakly

"If you wasn't here, he'd probably kill me!" I admitted

I rested my legs on a rock and sighed, I was trying my hardest to not fall asleep.

"What did you think he meant?" Sonic asked

I turned to him with a frown on my face.

"Who?" I asked

"Tarice stupid! He said he worked for someone, even stronger than him! He said that this person was going to dispose of our planet!" Sonic explained with a worried look on his face

"Hm, I don't know?" I admitted

"So what do we do? Do we fight or flee?" Sonic's face turned serious

I looked up to the sun, only a few months ago had I thrown a planet in there, just to save this planet. I was prepared to fight any one who tried to destroy this planet!

"Were going to fight!" I growled

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes.

"But seeing as though we've nearly just died fighting someone who was weaker than this being, were probably not going to last" he admitted

"Then we'll train! Grow stronger! Learn new techniques!" I growled

I looked over and sighed, Sonic was snoring. Shaking my head I pulled myself of my feet and walked over to Husk, who had my Chaos emerald in his hand. He smiled and passed the emerald to me.

"So, what's going on?" Husk asked

"Looks like a friend of that bastard is coming to kill us, do we not catch a break?" I asked

Husk shrugged.

"Well I'll take Sonic to the hospital, you gather the guys. If this guy wants a war, he'll get one!" I growled

Husk nodded.

Sickle strolled over to us with a phone in her hand. She had a worried look on her face.

"That was Tail's, looks like a spaceship has crashed by his house, he thinks it might belong to Tarice" she explained

"Okay new plan, I'll go to this spaceship, Husk you take Sonic to the hospital and Sickle gather the gang" I explained

"Don't you need backup?" Sickle asked

I shook my head.

"I don't think that there'd be anything alive on that ship or we would have sensed it by now" I expained

They nodded and I walked over to Sonic, he smiled weakly and I put my hand on his chest, I felt Husk put his hand on my shoulder and Sickle on his.

"Chaos Control!"

We reappeared outside the hospital I'd woken up in before, I picked Sonic up and walked into the road, people beeped but I ignored them, Husk and Sickle were at my heels.

I turned to Husk and passed Sonic over to him, he grunted but soon adjusted to his weight, he nodded and I pulled out my Chaos emerald.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" I smiled

They nodded and I shouted.

"Chaos Control!"

I reappeared outside Tail's workshop, he stood outside waiting for me, I smiled and we shook hands, his face bore a worried look.

"I don't know about this Cyrus" Tails admitted as he pointed to the wreckage

"Don't worry!" I waved my hand

Tails nodded and walked back into his workshop, I jumped of the mountain and walked over to the wreckage, a massive silver ship was covered in rubble and dirt, I pulled of the hatch and jumped in, the lights flickered on and I was met with a smell of dust.

I walked into what looked like the control room, there a massive monitor hung of the wall. A keyboard lay on a desk underneath it. The room was suddenly engulfed with light; I covered my eyes for a second as the light blinded me, after a few seconds the light died down.

I opened my eyes and carried on looking around, after a few minutes of searching I heard a voice, I looked up to the monitor and gasped, sitting on a throne, the darkness covered the figure so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Tarbock, Trice where are you?" he asked

I threw myself behind a desk. But was met to a booming laughter.

"I see you behind there. Come out!" the voice asked

I stuck my head out and the figure gasped, he laughed again.

"Hello Cyrus the hedgehog" the voice boomed out

"Do I know you?" I asked

"No but I know you"

End of chapter

Thanks for reading leave a review and stuff!


	20. Chapter 20

Remembering

Chapter 20

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

Syrus belongs to Syrus

**Cyrus's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked for the millionth time

I was still stuck in that stupid spaceship, talking to the hedgehog. He'd moved into the light so I could see what he looked like, he was a blue hedgehog with red eyes.

"You don't remember me?" he asked

I shook my head.

"You used to be my friend, before you left me to die!" he growled, slamming his hand down on the throne

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted

"Ah I remember, you lost your memory" He grinned as he tapped a button on his throne

A bottle shot up on the arm of the throne, he picked up the bottle and showed it to the screen. Inside the bottle was a white mist floating around. What is that?

"You're wondering what that is aren't" The hedgehog laughed

I nodded.

"It's your memory, I'm the one who took it!" he grinned as he waved the bottle at the screen

"But why would you take my memory?" I growled

"It's a long story, so I'll cut to the chase. After you left me to die, you know after you opened that vase in the Temple of Tabuu. I found that the vase wasn't just any vase, it held the spirit of Tabuu, God of Tabuu!" his eyes flashed orange

"Tabuu?" I asked

"Yes, my lord deduced my body would be useable to hold his spirit until he regains his true body!" His eyes turned from red to orange

"So you're Tabuu and this person?" I asked trying to get my head around this weird stuff

"This body is a shell; the person you once know is dead, but at the same time here. There's no need to try and understand, you'll be dead soon!" a different voice bombed

The hedgehogs eyes turned back to red, he looked relieved for a second before his face turned back to serious.

"As my lord was saying, his spirit is too weak to possess another, so we must gather enough energy to build his old body back!" The hedgehog smiled evilly

"So do you have a name?" I growled

"Syrus" Syrus smiled

That name shot a shiver down my spine, suddenly I remembered something.

**Flashback**

"This is an outrage! I don't deserve to be in here!" I pounded on the door

"Dude chill out" I heard a voice

I turned around to see a blue hedgehog smiling at me.

"Your Cyrus right? Well my names Syrus" he smiled

"What did you say?" I stared at him

"Syrus" he held out his hand

I shook it and smiled back.

**End of flashback**

I fell to the floor with a pounding headache; I looked back up to the screen and gasped.

"So you do remember?" Syrus teased

I nodded and gasped as Syrus's eyes turned orange again.

"Enough playing around! We're going to go to a planet called Zebath. There the survivors of our planets doom remain, were going to drain there energy! Soon I will become immortal!" Syrus/Tabuu jumped from his seat and laughed like a maniac

"Not on my watch you're not!" I growled defiantly

Syrus/Tabuu stopped laughing and stared at me, his face filled with rage.

"You think you can stop me?" Tabuu growled

"I know I can!" I shouted

Tabuu smiled.

"Sounds like a challenge! I'll give you three months to prepare for me; I will meet you on planet Zebath, if you want your memory back!" Tabuu grinned sneakily

I growled and charged up; green aura surrounded me as I strained my muscles.

"If you want a fight, then I accept!" I growled

"You might want to bring someone with you" Tabuu grinned

"Why would I do that?" I growled

"So they can dig your grave for you!" Tabuu grinned evilly

"Plus, don't think about bringing those Chaos emeralds, they'll just help me heal even more!" He teased

I shot out my hands and roared with anger, a beam of green Chaos energy shot out of the palms of my hands, the massive monitor exploded and sparks flew all over the room.

I pounded my fist onto the desk.

"Stupid alien!" I roared

I had to tell the guys, I pulled out my Chaos emerald.

**Sonic's POV**

I laid in a bed next to Shadow, who was still injured after what the Doctor did to him, Amy, Tails, Husk, Sickle, Silver, Knuckles and Blaze stood by watching me as I winced from a slight movement.

"Sonic where's Cy-

Tails's answer was answered when a bright light engulfed the room; I shielded my eyes and after the light died down opened them. Cyrus stood there holding a Chaos emerald; his face was full of distraction

"Cyrus!" I said weakly

He nodded and walked over to me, he sat down and groaned.

"You guys aren't going to like this" he shook his head

He readied himself to explain the problem.

_5 minutes later_

"So we kick some ass?" Shadow asked

"You're still in a hospital bed Shadow!" Amy pointed out

"These? These are nothing; I'll be fine in a few hours!" Shadow smiled grimly

"It's been a while since I've gotten into a fight!" Silver laughed

Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I'll ready the weapons!" Tails smiled

"No" I said weakly

Tails turned to me with a face of confusion.

"Why?" he asked

"You're not going, neither is Amy" I said

"What! I choses what I do in my own life Sonic!" Amy spat

I shook my head.

"If this guy is a God, you guys are not going" I said closing my eyes

"Soni-

"NO! You guys are not going! Look at what that guy done to me. If this "God" Is a million times stronger or something, then YOU ARE NOT GOING!" I roared

Tails ran out of the room in tears, Amy sank into a chair and covered her face with her eyes.

Shadow whistled.

"Didn't know you'd snap like that blue!" Shadow shook his head

"Just shut up" I turned to Cyrus "So planet Zebath? How are we going to get there?" I asked

"We can use Tarice's ship and by the way Sonic, I think what you're doing is right" Cyrus smiled softly

"I don't want them getting hurt" I admitted weakly

"Well I can't go, I've got to protect the Master Emerald" Knuckles explained

"I'm not going either" Blaze frowned

"What why?" Silver asked

"I'm not a fighter like you guys, I'd probably just get in the way" Blaze admitted

"So looks like it's me, Sonic, Silver and Cyrus!" Shadow grinned

"So we train, learn new Chaos powers and learn how to fight, we've got three months" Cyrus explained

"Alrighty then, someone go get the nurse" Shadow asked

"I think you're enjoying this too much" Silver shook his head

End of chapter!

A.N I guess you really do get psychic points Dexidous!

So the next 4 maybe 5 chapters are going to be training chapters.

Anyway thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

Remembering

Chapter 21

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Cyrus's training

**Cyrus's POV**

I fell back onto the rock, dripping with sweat. The fighting Robot that Tails had built was a worthy opponent; it matched me in every level. Every time I improved it improved just a bit more. It held its hand out and pulled me up.

"Ready to go again?" it asked in a metallic voice

It had been a month since I'd last seen Sonic and the gang, last I heard they were still training, we only had two months before me had to leave for planet Zebath, luckily I was improving every day.

The bad thing was that I kept loosing energy quick, there had to be another way to improve my basic stamina.

I nodded at the Robot and jumped into my fighting position, it charged and I flipped over it, landing neatly behind it, I spun around with a kick, knocking the Robot back. It grunted and charged at me, throwing punches at the speed of light, I tried to dodge but one caught me in the jaw, causing me to be dazed for a second; the robot took this slight second to uppercut me, sending me into a tree.

I threw myself out of the tree and landed on the ground, the Robot charged and tried to do the same as before, but I blocked most if the punches, I kicked the Robot and sprinted up a tree, it followed stupidly, I jumped out of the tree onto the Robots back, landing on it. I punched the Robot until it dropped onto the ground; I jumped of and grinned.

I held my hand out and the Robot took it, but a quick smiled flashed onto its face, it gripped my arm and began to spin, the whole world came a blur as the Robot went faster and faster until I nearly passed out, it let go and I was sent sprawling into a tree, knocking it down in the process.

I grabbed the tree and swung the makeshift weapon, it made a clang as it collided with the Robots fist, the tree exploded into a pile of branches, I growled and planted my feet firmly onto the ground, I gritted my teeth and my body began to be engulfed in a green aura, my muscles strained as growled even louder, The robot stood there confusedly.

I charged forward and swung my fist, it collided with the Robot and it flying upwards, I disappeared and reappeared behind it, I smashed my fist down, the Robot made a mini crater as it landed onto the muddy ground. I landed onto the floor with a small tap sound.

"Had enough?" I asked

The Robot nodded and I collapsed onto the ground, that powering up really took a toll on my body, I felt like I could sleep for a week. I closed my eyes and let the wind wash away the heat.

"You're training hard huh?" a voice teased

I looked up to see Husk and Sickle walking over to me, they carried grocery bags in each hand.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked, throwing my head down again

"I think everyone knows you're here after what you did before" Sickle smiled

"Which?" I asked

"When you powered up, I thought it was an earthquake!" Husk shook his head

They dropped a bag next to me and I opened it up, inside was a mix of different types of food, I looked up at the confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"If you're going to be training, you guys going to need food silly" Sickle shook her head

"But I've been fine, I catch my own food as a matter of fact, and what do you mean "You guys"?" I shook my head

Husk grinned and sat down on the rock next to me.

"I'm going with you, so I need to train huh?" Husk asked

"Wait you want to come? I already asked you!" I spluttered

Husk picked up a rock and froze it.

"I know, but I've changed my mind!" Husk grinned

"What about your family! What about Sickle!" I asked

"She's a big girl, and remember she's saved both of out asses" Husk reminded me

"Well I'll see you guys in two months okay?" Sickle smiled as she walked away

We both waved at her as she walked back home, I turned to the Robot, which showed signs of damage.

"Go see Tails, he'll fix you up" I told the Robot

The Robot nodded and turned on its jetpack, it flew away without another word. Husk turned to me and grinned.

"Got any new techniques?" he asked with a childish grin

"Well I've mostly been improving my fighting and defence, but I have found a new way to use Chaos Beam" I explained

"Huh? How?" Husk asked

I stood up and powered up like before, again the green aura engulfed my body, I growled a bit as my muscles were strained once again. Husk grinned as I charged a Chaos Beam.

"Chaos Beam X2!" I roared

The beam that shot out of my hands wasn't the normal green beam; it had a sort of reddish tint to it, the beam blew a hole into the nearby mountain side. I fell to my knees from energy loss.

"Dude what was that!" Husk gushed

"It was a technique I discovered, I found that I could layer the Chaos Beam attack, that attack you saw there was worth tow normal Chaos beams, it times the attack. So that's why I shouted "Chaos Beam X2"" I explained

"How far can you go?" Husk asked

"I've only gotten to X3 without passing out" I admitted

"Well we've got two months to improve" Husk smiled, pulling of his coat

"How about a sparring match?" Husk asked

I nodded and once again got into a fighting position.

"But no using that Chaos Beam X2!" Husk said quickly

I nodded and charged forward, Husk rolled out of the way as I swung my fist forward, he then jumped up a threw a quick combo of punches, he tried to do another, but I blocked them and spin kicked him, he skidded backwards.

I summersaulted forward and knocked Husk onto the ground, he jumped up before I could get him. He shot a quick volley of icicles; I flared my aura up for a second and the icicles melted. I charged forward and threw a punch, Husk countered with a punch, we hit each other at the same time and we both fell to the floor.

"I guess that's enough for today" I groaned

End of Chapter!

A.N thanks for reading leave a review and stuff

Next chapter: Shadow.


	22. Chapter 22

Remembering

Chapter 22

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Syrus belongs to Syrus

**Shadow's POV**

I ducked out of the way as a fist sailed past my head, I grabbed the Robots arm as it tried to throw another punch, I turned and threw it at the wall, it bounced off and landed at my feet, it grabbed my foot and dragged me to the ground.

It tried to squash me, but I kicked it off with a fast kick to its stomach. I pulled myself to my feet and skated forward at the Robot, covering myself with Chaos aura as I did, it held its hands up to stop me but I carried on running at it. I knocked it easily onto the ground.

The Robot jumped back up and charged forward at me, I intercepted the Robot and we exchanged punches at the speed of light, blocking some and countering most. I ducked under a fist and spin kicked the Robot back onto the ground.

It jumped up and shot a massive wave of Chaos energy out of its cannon on its hand, I shot my hands out to stop the oncoming beam but was sent flying back from its force; I skidded on the floor before coming to a stop by a tree.

I smiled at the Robot and took of my bracelets, I was instantly covered in a deep red aura, I skated forward and threw a barrage of Chaos spears, the Robot crossed its arms and let the spears of energy exploded on its body, smoke engulfed it. As soon as the smoke cleared it grinned to its self, but then realised it couldn't see me.

It looked around confused for a few seconds before I cleared my throat, it spun around and I shot my hand though its chest, sparks flew out from the hole. The Robot dropped to its knees. I sighed and pulled it over my shoulder. I'd have to ask Tails for a stronger one.

I walked up the steps to Tails's workshop, I knocked on the door and Tails pulled it open, he sighed as soon as he saw me carrying the broken Robot.

"Place it with the others" he sighed shaking his head

I grinned and walked over to the pile of broken Robots; I dropped it on top and turned to Tails.

"So tomorrow I want a stronger one okay?" I grinned

Tails nodded and shook his head as he went back to working on his plane, I called goodbye and he waved. I pulled out my Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

_A few seconds later_

I walked down the road to my apartment; they'd fixed my building after what Eggman did. I pulled open the door and sighed when I saw who was waiting for me, none other than Rouge the bat.

"What do you want?" I sighed as I pressed the button on the elevator

"I need a place to stay" Rouge smiled, leaning against a pillar

I turned and stared at her.

"After all this, you just come here and ask if you can stay here?" I growled

She nodded and smiled.

"Well…no" I smiled as the elevator opened, I walked in

"Bye Rouge" I smiled

"Wait Sha-

The doors had already closed; the elevator started its climb up to the top floor. I sighed and waited while stupid elevator music played.

Suddenly the elevator jerked abruptly, I fell down as the elevator stopped. The light flickered on and off for a few seconds before the room was filled with pitch black darkness. I banged on the doors for a few minutes but no one could hear me, I growled and sat down on the floor.

"Were the hell is everybody?" I asked out loud

"Gone" a voice growled

"Who in Chaos is that?" I asked myself

I looked around the small room and felt around; I couldn't see any one or feel anything.

"There's no point in looking around" a demonic voice teased

"Look I'm really tired and not in the mood, so why don't you start this elevator up before I open a can of ass kicking!" I growled

The voice laughed at my remark.

"If you want to fight, you're going to have to find me!" the voice growled

I shot up and started to punch around the small elevator, after a few minutes I stopped and growled.

"You're not even here!" I growled

"Oh but I am Shadow" The voice teased

The lights flickered back on for a few seconds and I looked at the mirrors, a voice cackled and I gasped.

The lights went back off.

**Sonic's POV **

_The next day_

I spin dashed into the Robot and it caught me, it threw me backwards and charged, I jumped up and axle kicked it, knocking it down onto the floor.

I shot around the Robot at the speed of sound, causing a mini tornado to swirl up from the dirt and engulf the Robot. I slowed down and grinned as the Robot swirled around in the dirt tornado. It flew out and landed on a rock nearby, it shot a barrage of small homing Chaos energy balls. I dodged them all and they exploded at my feet.

The Robot pulled its fist back and launched it forward. The Robot slid forward and knocked me down onto the floor, I pulled myself up quickly before the Robot could slam its fist down on the floor.

I sighed and sat down on a rock rubbing my leg; although it had improved lately it still had a purple tint to it. I winced as the leg started to weep pus. I rubbed it of quickly as I could see Amy heading over to me.

"Sonic, Tails is on the phone" she passed me the phone

I smiled at her and took the phone of her.

"Hey Tails buddy, what's up?" I asked

"Shadows missing"

End of chapter.

A.N thanks for reading leave a review and stuff.


	23. Chapter 23

Remembering

Chapter 23

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Ross belongs to wolfpress

Sonic's POV

Rain suddenly came down on my head, the sky was filled with dark clouds and lighting rippled down onto the ground in the distance.

"Missing?" I repeated

"Yeah, he was supposed to get his Robot ages ago. I went to the spot he trains at and he wasn't there" Tails sounded worried

"Don't worry Tails, I'll find him" I reassured him

"Okay Sonic. Where are you going to check first?" Tails asked

"Hm, I guess I'll look in his apartment" I thought for a second

"Shall I call Cyrus?" Tails asked

"Yeah go on, tell him to meet me at Shadow's building, also tell him to bring Husk and Silver" I explained

"Okay Sonic, be safe" Tails said

"Don't worry Tails, goodbye!" I smiled as I hung up

"Who's missing?" Amy asked as I passed her the phone

"Shadow" I explained as I pulled myself to my feet

"Are you going to look for him?" Amy asked

I nodded and walked inside the small hut that we were living in for a few months, I grabbed my Miles electric.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with food just in case. "I'll be back in a few hours" I reassured Amy

Amy sat down and turned on the TV. "Just be safe okay Sonic?" Amy asked with a smiled

I nodded and pulled open the door, before I left I turned to Amy.

"Remember who you're talking to Amy, I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" I grinned as I blasted of

The whole world became a blur as I sprinted forward, trees turned into green blurs and the clouds went by as fast as I was running.

I carried on running like this for a few minutes before entering the city; I screeched to a halt and stopped in front of Shadows apartment. Standing there was Cyrus, Husk and Silver, they each showed signs of rough training.

"Hey Guys, what's up? I hope you guys know why we're here?" I asked

I fist bumped them and we all looked up to the building, dark clouds hovered around the top floor, lightning suddenly flashed down on the top of the building.

"Sonic I don't like this!" Silver shivered

"Come on Silver, all we do is go in there and find Shadow and then we go home okay?" I explained

"But is it safe? I mean from the looks of things it looks hunted in that building!" Silver asked

"Come on Silver, grow a pair!" Husk laughed

Cyrus chuckled and pushed the door, it made a weird rattling noise.

"Looks like the doors locked!" Silver smiled hopefully

**Cyrus's POV**

"Looks like the doors locked!" Silver smiled hopefully

"Then we make our own way in!" I smiled

I pulled on the door until it snapped off its hinges; I picked up the shattered wood and threw it into the street. we stepped inside and looked around.

"Smells damp" Husk noted

"I wonder why the building was locked; I mean its 12 in the afternoon for crying out loud!" Sonic looked at his watch

"Guys can you feel that?" Silver asked

"Feel what Silver?" Husk asked

"There's a strange energy coming from the top floor!" Silver growled

"How'd you know this?" I asked

"While you guys have been training on fighting, I trained my physic skills; one of those is energy sensing "Silver explained

"Hey guys?" Husk called

We looked over to see him standing in an elevator pressing the buttons.

"Looks like this thing still works" Husk noted

Husk's refection in the elevator's mirror flickered for a second, I gasped as I realised the shape that it turned into.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I shouted and charged over

I grabbed his arm and yanked him out before the doors slammed shut, the whole building rumbled and a demonic laugh could be heard.

Sonic pulled us up and checked his watch, he tried to call Tails, but there was no signal. Silver tried to sneak out of the doors but gasped, in place of where the door stood was a steel door, something was messing with us.

"What's going on?" Silver growled and kicked the door

The room turned pitch black, I tripped over a coat hanger and ended up lying on the floor, I could hear Sonic groaning and Husk shouting.

I tried to get to my feet but I could feel something holding me down, I struggled and moaned loudly after a while of doing this there was a loud groan.

The lighting flickered on and I sighed in relief. Sonic stuck his hand out and pulled me up, he grinned as he did.

"That was a close one!" I groaned

Sonic nodded in agreement and we looked around. Husk and Silver couldn't be found anywhere. Suddenly the whole building shuddered. I fell into a chair and gasped as metal holds shot out of the arms of the chair, I struggled in the chair, but the more I struggled the tighter the metal got.

"Sonic help!" I growled

"You want to play a game?" Sonic asked

"This isn't time for games Sonic!" I growled

Sonic turned, his eyes were closed and his mouth stretchered into a demonic grin. He laughed demonically and walked over to me. I struggled with all my might.

"Do you want to play a game!?" "Sonic" growled

"No!" I roared and closed my eyes, hoping it was a dream

I felt my spine go cold as I opened my eyes, Sonic had opened his too.

His emerald green eyes had been replaced with blackness; in the middle were two red dots.

"YoUr tOO slOw"

End of chapter!

A.N thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

Remembering

Chapter 24

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

**Sonic's POV**

"Sonic wake up!" I could feel Silver shaking my body

I opened my eyes and groaned, Silver pulled me up slowly and I looked around our surroundings, Looks like we were in an empty apartment. At least I hoped it was empty.

I realised that I couldn't fine Husk or Cyrus, I turned to Silver quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Where's Cyrus and Husk?" I asked, my eyes searching around franticly

Silver scratched his head "I can't remember, last thing I remember was waking up in here" Silver shrugged

"We should spread out and look around this apartment" I explained

"Shouldn't we stick togever?" Silver asked

I sighed. "Okay but we need to hurry and find the guys!" I explained

It looked as though we was in the kitchen, blood was splattered over the counters and fridge, I yanked open the fridge and gagged. Inside was a jar of what looked like someone's intestines.

Silver leaned against the table gagging. "That's disgusting!" he groaned

We both stopped dead in our tracks as a banging noise came from the bedroom, Silver turned to me with fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to go in there Sonic!" Silver shook his head

I nodded with agreement. "We'll save that place for last" I explained as I walked into the living room

There was a TV mounted on the wall with the words "Hell has opened" written on the screen, the furniture was in pieces and fluff covered the floor. The windows had shattered.

"I got it Sonic!" I turned to him. "I'll climb down the building and get help!" Silver grinned

I nodded in agreement and looked out of the window, my eyes widened as I realised that there was no outside, just an endless darkness that seemed to get darker the more you looked at it. I turned to Silver who was ready to jump out.

I walked over to him and grabbed him. "Silver, where not In Mobius!" I shook him

"What?" he asked

"I think where in a sort of dimension!" I gasped as I looked out of the window again

**Husk's POV**

I groaned and opened one of my eyes, the other one was swollen so much that I couldn't even open it; blood trickled down my face as I slowly pulled myself up. I must have got sneak attacked. I couldn't see Sonic or Cyrus anywhere.

"LOST?" a voice asked

I whipped around and growled, I was in a small bedroom, I'd been asleep on the bed, I quickly looked down at my body and gasped as my fur was soaked in deep red blood.

"Who's there?" I whispered

Suddenly a figure jumped and wrapped their arms around my neck, I struggled to throw whoever it was off me, they had an iron grip.

"I was so worried!" The figure gasped as they tightened there hold

I gasped as I realised who it was. "Sickle?" I asked with a hopeful tone

The figure let go of me and grinned, Sickle stood there with a smile on her face.

I shook my head quickly to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "Is it really you?" I asked

She nodded and placed her hand on my chest, she grinned and pushed me down on the bed, I jumped back up instantly and backed into the corner.

"Err what are you trying to do? I mean were in a haunted apartment room! And why are you wearing a white dress?" I asked

She grinned again. It hit me right there and then, I mentally faceplamed and grabbed the door, I tugged on it but It wouldn't budge, I banged on it and screamed.

"Someone help!" I shouted as I banged on the door

A hand touched my shoulder, I turned around and gasped. Sickle was still standing there, but was now covered in blood. She started to walk slowly towards me like a zombie. I stood there frozen with fear until she was standing right in front of me.

She reached her hand out to touch me and I gasped as the door banged behind me. I turned quickly and sighed with relief as I could hear Silvers voice.

"Listen up ghost! You need to leave!" Silver shouted as he banged on the door again

I froze the door and kicked it, it shattered, sending a mix of wood and ice flying around the room, I heard "Sickle" hiss behind me, Silver stood on the other side of the door with a bemused look on his face, I sprinted out into the corridor.

"Husk!" Sonic said relived

I turned and grinned, Silver made a sort of chocking noise as "Sickle" hovered out of the room. Her once purple eyes had now become black. She hissed and growled as she flew closer. I shuffled backwards with Sonic next to me.

"Any plans?" Sonic asked hopefully

"Just one, get ready" I whispered

Sickle charged at us and I pushed Sonic out of the way and threw myself into the kitchen, nearly slipping in blood in the process. I shot my hands out forward and grunted, frost started to hover around the ghost. It hissed and wailed as it froze. It fell to the floor with a loud scream.

I looked over to Sonic, who had slipped in blood; his face turned a violent shade of green as I pulled him to his feet. Silver shuffled out of the corridor with a look of relief on his face.

Sonic then gasped. "Where's Cyrus?" he asked

I gasped.

**Cyrus's POV **

I'd woken up with a weird feeling in my head, I felt as though there was something that I should have been running from. But at the same time I wanted to carry on forward.

I looked around and felt weird as I was standing by a pile of decomposing animals, but strangely I wasn't fazed, I just wanted to carry on walking. I carried on walking for a few minutes, dodging animal corpses and puddles of blood.

In the distance I could see a figure, I smiled as I realised it was my good friend Sonic! I walked over to him with a big grin on my face, I felt as cheerful as a kid on Christmas.

"Hey Sonic!" I shouted as I walked closer to him

My ears began to feel fuzzy as I got closer to Sonic; he turned to me and grinned. He opened his eyes and I blacked out.

"The eyes of the devil" a strange voice rang out

End of chapter

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff.


	25. Chapter 25

Remembering

Chapter 25

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexidous

**Welcome to the mad house.**

**Sonic's POV**

We were still stuck in that gloomy apartment building, we'd been trying to find a way out for hours. Silver was starting to get agitated. He paced the room so much that bloody foot prints were dotted around the room.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "What are we going to do Sonic? I can't die in here!" he howled as he carried on shaking my shoulders

I gently pushed his hands of me and walked back to the door, we'd tried blowing it up, freezing it and kicking it. It was indestructible.

"Were are you Cyrus?" I wondered

**Cyrus's POV**

The world around me burnt, I stood and watched with a scared look, what was I running from? Was something looking for me?

The trees burnt and smoke made my eyes water as I stepped forward, my brain was making a fuzzy sound that made my ears hurt. My whole body began to shake as I stepped forward more, I felt as though I wasn't in control of my body. I felt like I was watching myself on TV or something.

I carried on walking until I could feel the air go cold, even though I was surrounded by fire I felt my whole body shudder. In front of me grinning was Sonic. At least I thought it was Sonic. He smiled evilly and as I walked closer, began to flicker.

I suddenly gasped, behind me I could feel something breathing on my neck, I whipped around and jumped back as "Sonic" grinned evilly, I turned around and began to sprint, I didn't want to look back because I knew that if I did I'd be scared for life.

I shook my head and carried on running, the smoke made it hard to see, I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears that were forming in my eyes, I screeched to a halt as that thing was standing in front of me, its red eyes searching my soul. It smiled so widely that I could see its fangs, they were yellow and sharp. I could smell the blood on his breath.

He tensed as though he was about to leap onto me, I shut my eyes and backed off. I heard a demonic chuckle, I pulled open my eyes to see that "Sonic" was standing there looking around, its red eyes scanning the sky.

"Now EXE, you remember our deal don't you? If I brought you with me to this world, you would help me find Sonic and his friends; this is one of his friends. So bring him to me" a demonic voice scolded EXE like a child who had been bad

EXE cackled and disappeared; it then reappeared behind me and grabbed my arm. I struggled and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was standing in a new room, it must have been Shadow's room because pictures of him where hung on the walls, the room was dark and a figure was sitting on an armchair.

"You must be Cyrus?" the figure spoke with a demonic tone

I nodded and walked backwards slowly, I bumped into something; I turned around quickly and jumped backwards as EXE growled furiously, his eyes even more red. I settled on the kitchen table and waited for the figure to speak, my confidence had come back.

"So you must be wondering who I am?" The figure asked

I nodded and looked at the figure, I couldn't see his face, but his body shape was like Shadow's and he stunk of death, behind him I could see two red eyes glowering at me. I shivered a bit but turned my eyes back to the person.

He stood up and walked into what light there was, I gasped as I recognised him.

"Shadow?" I asked

The person looked the spitting image of Shadow, except where Shadow's fur was red. His was a weird shade of grey. Plus he had no mouth; it was miracle he could speak. He growled when I said Shadow.

"My name is not Shadow! It is Mephiles the dark!" he growled, his voice going even deeper

"Can't say I've heard of you?" I smiled a little

"That is because of what your friends did! They sent me into the depths of hell! But I have returned to seek revenge!" he spat as he shook his fist

EXE cackled again in the corner, Mephiles turned to him and picked up an ornament of the table, he threw it at the demon, who simply teleported away. The ornament shattered on the wall.

"Stupid! You dare laugh at me after what I did for you?" he growled and sat back down in his chair

EXE shrugged and suddenly his ears perked up, he turned to Mephiles with a big smile on his face, Mephiles nodded and EXE disappeared. Mephiles sighed and closed his eyes. I growled.

"Where is it going?" I asked, even though I knew the answer

"To find Sonic and Silver and bring them to me, where I will then have my revenge!" he boomed with laughter

I balled my fists, this guy was starting to make me angry, I charged forward, but just ended up being tripped on the floor. I jumped to my feet and growled as Mephiles walked through a wall as though it was nothing.

"Was you trying to hurt me?" he teased as he laughed

This wasn't going to be easy.

**Sonic's POV**

Silver was really going crazy now, he'd started to count how many pieces of fluff he could find, I turned to Husk, who just shook his head and went back to looking for a way out. I banged my head against the table and groaned.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Silver sounded happy

I ignored him and carried on daydreaming, I couldn't wait to find a way out. I hope that the world hadn't been destroyed yet.

"Hey Sonic, when did you learn to fly?" Silver asked

I banged my head against the table even harder this time, Silver was really starting to get on my nerves; he's probably going to get locked up when we get out.

"Hey Sonic, since when were your eyes red?" Silver asked

"Silver SHUT UP!" I growled as I looked up at him

I nearly slipped of my chair at the sight of this scene; I was holding Silver by his neck in the air and laughing manically. I rubbed my eyes and closed them many times, but as it turned out I wasn't dreaming.

"Husk? I think I've gone crazy!"

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff


	26. Chapter 26

Remembering

Chapter 26

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Sonic's POV**

Husk popped his head into the room with a confused look on his face, he looked at the thing holding Silver and then at me, he carried on doing this for a few seconds, he blinked his eyes and rubbed them.

"What's going on?" he asked, backing into the corridor

I jumped of the chair and sprinted next to him, my legs felt numb as the thing holding Silver grinned evilly; its fangs sparkled in the darkness. Its eyes stared at me with joy as it squeezed Silver's neck, which groaned and chocked as he couldn't breathe.

"Put him down!" I growled

My confidence after seeing that thing had shot down, but now that it was nearly killing my friend, it had come back, now fuelled with anger. The thing cackled and squeezed even harder, Silver was now turning blue from the lack of air.

I could feel my legs now; I shouted a battle cry and charged forward, I dived when I got close to the thing, my fist pushed forward. Out of nowhere it flickered and I went right through it, crashing into the wall. I brushed the dust of me and stood up. The thing had now thrown Silver onto a couch; Silver had passed out from lack of air, but was still breathing.

It turned to me with a grin on its face; I felt my body go cold as blood started to drip from its mouth. I turned my head to Silver and gasped as he had a massive chunk of his stomach gone. After seeing my friend in this state I went mad, my eyes burned with fury as I charged forward, swinging my fists like a mad man.

The thing ducked under a few of them, but my adrenaline rush had kicked in. I felt my sense sharpen, I saw the thing disappear as I swung my fist, I predicted that it would either go left or right, so I swung both of my fists left and right, a relieving banging sound came from the demons head as my fist clashed with it.

The demon growled and disappeared behind me, it gripped my neck and bared its fangs, it was about to sink them into my neck, but a chunk of ice knocked its head backwards, it turned and screamed at Husk, who responded by shooting a beam of ice at it, it ducked under it and charged at Husk, who shot out a barrage of ice spears, the demon disappeared and reappeared right and left as it carried on sprinting at Husk. As it closed in on him it swung its fist, Husk quickly turned his body into solid ice. The demon growled as its hand froze on Husk's body.

I charged forward and sprung into the air, spinning like a ball. I stuck out my foot and axle kicked the demons hand, which shattered instantly, the demon screeched so loudly that we fell to our knees covering our ears.

The demon took this time to grab Husk with its only hand. It growled and threw him though the wall into the bedroom, he landed onto the bed and gasped as his body was caked in dust. The demon started to walk slowly over to the bedroom; I charged forward and launched myself onto the demons back.

It tried to shake me off, but I carried on banging on the demons head. Suddenly the demon flickered; my whole body froze as the room spun. We reappeared in a dark room. I froze for a second, my whole body couldn't move. The demon grabbed me and smashed me down onto the wooden table, which broke into a million splinters.

I groaned and rubbed my back. That smash had really done a number on my back, I looked over to see Cyrus passed out on the floor, standing over him was Shadow? I shook the black dots that danced in my eyes out.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" I groaned, rubbing my back

"My name isn't Shadow you fool! It's Mephiles the Dark!" Mephiles growled as he slammed his foot down on Cyrus's chest

**Cyrus's POV**

"Wake up Cyrus" a voice whispered

I slowly opened my eyes; I knew that I was probably dead. That guy was so fast! I couldn't even land one lousy hit!

"Cyrus get up" a voice commanded

I ignored the voice and looked around the room, I nearly groaned as I realised I was back in the white endless room. Standing in front of me, still with his suit on was Ross. The last time I spoke to Sonic he'd told me all about Ross.

"Am I dead?" I asked

Ross chuckled and shook his head, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up quickly, for a skinny hedgehog he was surprisingly strong; he steadied me and smiled softly as I stumbled a little.

"Not dead Cyrus, just sleeping. Now we need to speak, come walk with me" Ross commanded

I nodded and we started to walk, the whiteness was even brighter than I remembered. Ross stopped abruptly, I turned to him.

"You are fighting Mephiles the Dark and his pet EXE?" Ross asked

I nodded.

"Listen Cyrus, the true problem isn-

The room suddenly darkened, cracks started to show on the floors, my body went cold as I heard a familiar laugh, I turned and growled.

"How are you doing Cyrus?" Syrus asked

Ross was gone, where he stood was a pile of ash, had Syrus killed him? This made me angry; I turned to Syrus and glared at him.

"If you're wondering if I killed him, then no. I did not kill him" Syrus grunted

"Why are you here? Our fight isn't for weeks!" I growled

"I sensed you were in the dream world. So I thought I'd come and say hello!" he grinned evilly

"I haven't got time to be talking with you!" I growled

His eyes glowed orange. When they did this I felt my body feel fuzzy, there was something about when he turned into Tabuu that made me feel a strange connection to him.

"I'll be waiting for you Cyrus! You mark my words, I'll kill you!" Tabuu laughed

With a flick of his wrist I passed out, when I opened my eyes, I was still in Mephiles's room. Mephiles stood standing over me. My chest stung. I leaned over to my side and coughed up blood, Mephiles watched with joy in his eyes.

He crouched down next to me and grabbed my face with one hand; he turned it so I was facing Sonic, who had passed out from pain. EXE hovered over Sonic, grinning and cackling. My eyes widened with fear and EXE slashed his hand across Sonic's face, at first it looked like nothing had happened, but a few seconds later a deep gash formed on Sonic's face.

"Sonic!" I groaned, pulling myself to my feet

Mephiles just stood there and laughed as I stumbled over to him, I shook his shoulders. But Sonic did not wake up. I growled and gently put him down; I turned to EXE and snarled.

"It's your turn!" I snarled

EXE sarcastically yawned and laughed as I charged at him, I noticed that he had a stump where his hand should have been, I smiled to myself and feinted to the left, but then grabbed his stump when EXE went to block with his good hand.

EXE growled as I swung him around, I let go and EXE flew backwards, he growled and charged forward, teeth bared. He looked as though he was about to ram into me, but at the last second he flickered and disappeared. Before I could get the chance to turn around, he'd already wrapped his arms around my chest.

I struggled in his arms as he squeezed even harder, I wondered what he was trying to accomplish by doing this, but I realised when i heard a horrible crunch, one of my ribs had snapped. EXE dropped me onto the floor. I groaned and rubbed my stomach. I coughed up more blood.

EXE cackled and rested a foot on my chest, I roared in pain as he pressed his foot down on my ribs, I gripped his leg and tried to push him of, but he was determined to hurt me. Mephiles crouched down next to me as EXE pressed down even harder.

"You shouldn't have interfered Cyrus" he smiled

He nodded at EXE, who grabbed me roughly and pulled me up, he grabbed my leg and started to spin me, I felt my head go light as he spun me at light speeds. He let me go and I sailed through a wall. I struggled to breath under the weight of the bricks.

I hoped that he would leave me under here to suffocate, but I felt a hand grip my leg, I was pulled quickly from under the bricks, EXE dangled me upside down in front of him, smiling as he shook me, causing waves of pain to shoot though my chest.

I looked over to see Mephiles crouched down next to Sonic, who had woken up. He looked over to me and gasped as he saw what EXE was doing, he tried to stand up, but Mephiles pushed him down with a firm hand.

I turned to EXE and spat blood in his eyes; he grunted and dropped me onto the floor. I tried to pull myself up, but before I could even put my hands on the floor, I was yanked back up. My blood trailed down EXE's face, he grinned as it got close to his mouth. He licked it and laughed.

He turned me back over and held me by my neck; he threw me onto the floor and grinned as he walked back over to his master. I couched up more blood and sighed as I rested my head on the wooden floor.

I tried to think of what I could do, but my mind was blank. If I had Husk with me, we could try the new technique we had been working on. But for I knew Husk was probably dead. I looked over to Sonic who was held down onto the floor by EXE; Mephiles hovered around him, holding a viciously looking knife.

I knew that if I lied here I'd probably be killed by these two after they were finished with Sonic, I thought of one last plan I could use. I silently started to gather energy. I begged my body to give me the remainder of my energy. When I had enough I made a loud groan, EXE and Mephiles looked over to me with confused looks, Mephiles turned to EXE.

"Put him out of his misery, I can't have him groaning while I'm busy!" Mephiles ordered

EXE nodded and walked over to me, luckily he couldn't sense energy; I held my two hands behind my back, silently pushing all the energy into my two hands, EXE grinned and pushed his hand out in front of me, dark crackles of energy danced around his hand. I knew it was time to do this. I pushed myself quickly to my feet.

"Chaos Beam X2!" I shouted as pushed my hands forward

The green beam caught EXE in the chest, sending him flying back; I took this time to use up the remainder of my energy. I charged two small balls of Chaos Energy in my hand. I threw one onto the floor and the other at Mephiles, who caught it easily.

"What are you doing?" he asked shaking his head as he played with the ball

I gave Sonic a look that said "Move!" he nodded and rolled out of the way, Mephiles was too busy toying with the ball to notice, I held my hand out forward and grinned.

"You're as stupid as everyone else!" I grinned as I pushed energy into the little ball

BOOM!

The ball Mephiles was holding exploded in his face, he was engulfed in smoke. I took this time to limp over to Sonic; I grabbed him and turned to EXE, who was standing on the other energy ball! I thanked the gods for this luck, EXE growled as I shot my hand out.

"See ya!" I shouted as I once again pushed energy into the ball

The floor under EXE blew up. Sonic gripped my arm and pulled me over to the hole we had made; we jumped down it and landed in a corridor. Sonic dragged me down the corridor; I could hear EXE screeching behind us.

We ran until we came to the elevator, there was no time to run down the stairs, I pulled open the elevator and grabbed onto the wire, Sonic nodded and I started to slide down slowly, Sonic was above me.

I heard a hiss; I looked up and growled at EXE, I looked up at Sonic. He held his hand out.

"Here hold on, I'm going to try a Sonic wind!" he explained quickly

I nodded and gripped his hand, he smiled slightly. I then remembered something vital.

"Hey isn't Sonic wind an attack?" I asked

Sonic grinned, he started to spin, my hands were ripped of the wire and I was flung around in a circle. We started to descend down the wire quicker than we normal, I heard a voice call us, Husk and Silver stood by an open elevator door a few floors down, I held out my hand and waited patiently.

As soon as we were close to them I grabbed their arms and tugged them, Sonic held onto the wire and started to spin even quicker, wind filled my ears as we blasted down, landing on top of the elevator.

I kicked of the fire escape and jumped in, Husk, Silver and Sonic at my heels. I pulled open the elevator doors and sprinted into the lobby, I collapsed on an armchair. Sonic tugged on my arm.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Sonic shouted

I heard a bombing laughter and I looked over to see Mephiles tapping his feet on the floor, EXE by his side, I groaned and pulled myself to my feet. Sonic, Silver and Husk by my side.

"You actually thought an attack like that would injure us?" Mephiles teased "Let me show you how to really injure your opponent!"

Mephiles began to glow purple, his once Shadow looking body turned into a crystallised body, his eyes turned a devilish red. His body grew spikes of crystals. His quills glowed at the end of their tips. He laughed evilly and sunk into the floor.

I felt a hand grip my leg, I looked down to see that my body was sinking into the ground, I struggled and Sonic and Silver grabbed under my shoulder and pulled me back up, I thanked them and charged forward at EXE who had started cackling.

I swung my fist and he grabbed it, I swung the other one and it caught him in the eye, he growled and walked backwards. He disappeared behind me and reappeared behind me; he grabbed me and threw me into a plastic plant.

**Sonic's POV **

Mephiles jumped out of the ground and head butted Silver and sent him sliding back holding his nose. Husk turned his fist into a block of ice and started to throw a volley of jabs at Mephiles who ducked under them, one caught him in the jaw, which left him dazed for a second. Husk took this time to freeze Mephiles's feet to the ground.

Mephiles growled and threw a barrage of crystal spears at Husk, he froze them and they fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. I charged forward and threw well timed punches and kicks at Mephiles who tried to block them; Silver picked up furniture and lobbed them at Mephiles.

Mephiles growled with frustration and sunk back into the ground, he jumped out behind Husk and head kicked Husk onto the ground, Silver threw a sofa at him, which he caught and used as a weapon, knocking Silver onto the ground.

He swung at me and I summersaulted out of the way, he started to get frustrated and threw the sofa at me, it knocked me backwards.

I looked to the side to see Cyrus and EXE having what looked like a normal fist fight, Cyrus was dripping with blood and had teeth marks on his neck, EXE was missing a few teeth. I turned around and gasped as a crystal spear nearly impaled me.

I charged at Mephiles and swung my fist; he dodged and grabbed my neck. He threw me hardly at the door. I blasted through the door and landed into the middle of the street. The sun burnt my eyes as I hadn't seen it in a few hours. Mephiles strolled out into the empty street and grinned.

He carried Husk and Silver by their necks; he threw them next to me and laughed. He walked over and kicked Husk though another building wall, he picked Silver up and slammed him down on the floor, his back making a horrible crunch.

He turned to me and grinned, his eyes blazed with joy as he clasped his hands around my throat, he laughed loudly.

"You're probably wondering why I am doing this huh?" he asked

I nodded, seeing as though I couldn't speak.

"You know the town of Soleona? Well you decided to take a trip there. Along the way you met up with a princes named Elise, I needed the princess to complete my transformation, seeing as though she held the flames of disaster, just before you came along. She cried. Releasing Iblis! Togever we formed Solaris! But you stopped us by going back in time and destroying the flames of disaster! It caused you and Shadow to forget the events that took place. But not me! I always remembered!" Mephiles growled

"Hey Mephiles!" Cyrus called

Mephiles turned his head and gasped, Cyrus, Husk and Silver held EXE. EXE spat and tried to get out of there hold. Cyrus's hands began to glow. Before he finished his attack, he turned to Mephiles and grinned.

"Chaos Beam X2!" he roared

The green beam sliced the demon's head off, with one last scream EXE fell to the ground. Cyrus turned to Mephiles and laughed as Mephiles spluttered and gasped. Mephiles roared with anger.

"Chill down Mephiles, this isn't something to lose your head over!" Cyrus teased

He stopped roaring and started to float into the sky, his hands glowed purple. He turned to Cyrus and laughed.

"Watch this!" he teased

He shot of a volley of purple beams, explosions lit up the sky as Mephiles went into a fury. Shooting them out as quickly as he could, I crawled over to Cyrus.

"What are we going to do?" Silver asked

**Cyrus's POV **

I turned to Husk and Silver. They gave me a confused look as I gripped their hands.

"Guys, I'm going to need your energy!" I explained

They looked confused for a second before nodding and giving me what energy they had, a green mist engulfed us as I absorbed there energy's, I nodded when I was back to full power, they collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. I turned to Mephiles, who was still blowing up buildings around us.

I gritted my teeth togever and a thick green aura engulfed me, I started to push all of my energy into my hands, just before I had finished charging a Chaos Beam X2 I turned to the floor and grinned.

"Chaos Beam X2!" I roared

The beam shot against the floor, pushing me backwards into the air at amazing speeds, I turned around and shot my hand forward, I growled and my body aura suddenly turned orange, my fist turned red and a carried on shooting towards Mephiles.

Mephiles turned and saw me heading towards him, he shot his hands forward and tried to block me from attacking him, but my fist went straight though his hands, and then carried on going, I went straight though his entire body, leaving a gaping hole where his chest should have been, Mephiles gasped for air as I hovered in the sky. I charged a final attack that would kill him.

"Chaos Beam X4!" I screamed

My muscles strained under the pressure of the power, the attack turned Mephiles into a pile of ash, which floated away in the air, I smiled to myself as I landed on my feet, limping slightly I walked over to Sonic.

But as I walked I knew something.

We still had to fight Syrus in a months' time, and where was Shadow?

End of chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Remembering

Chapter 27

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

**Cyrus's POV**

It's been a month since we fought with Mephiles, Shadow had amazingly been found in the apartment basement, since then we had rested for a few days and went straight back to training, seeing as though a bigger threat loomed over our heads.

Today was the day though, that we travelled to planet Zebath, were the remainder of my race waited for us to either save them or leave them. I knew that Syrus had got inpatient and killed most of them; I'd been having nightmares about planet Zebath.

They were always the same every night. I'd had them so much that I could remember what we said in that dream of by heart. I didn't talk to Husk about these nightmares, seeing as though it would worry him even more.

As the days got closer to the end, Husk had showed signs of being worried about the upcoming battle; he'd started to pray before he went to sleep. His face would always go blank when I tried to discuss things with him.

Was I worried? I didn't know, something told me that I was not going to make it off planet Zebath, I didn't know why. Every day I would train to my maximum, passing out had become a normal thing between me and Husk. I'd pass out and he'd put me in the bed ready for tomorrows training.

I walked over to Husk, who was getting in some last minute training, he saw me coming and sighed as he knew that it was time.

Time to face destiny head on.

**Husk's POV**

I was scared, I felt like I was going to die if I went into space. But no! I had to be brave; I couldn't let Cyrus see that I was scared; I had to train to the maximum! Ever since the Mephiles stuff, I'd felt useless.

I knew that if I didn't put on a brave face, Cyrus would tell me to stay home. He'd already asked me if I wanted to stay home, but of course I refused! I mean, the world is at stake! I'm not going to wait for Syrus to kill them and then come here and destroy Earth!

What if we couldn't win? What if Syrus beats us to pulp with a flick of his wrist? I know I shouldn't doubt Sonic and Cyrus, but if this guy really is a God. Then he's probably invincible! I shouldn't give up before trying though! So I'm going to give it my fullest!

Watch out Syrus! We're coming for you!

**Sonic's POV**

I was tired, Amy had been up all night crying, she knew that there was a high probability that I was going to die out there, but even if I don't go out there, the Earths going to be destroyed! I can't just sit here and let Syrus destroy my home and friends!

Amy tried to convince me to stay home, but I refused instantly. I knew that she cared for me and that, but she can't just tell me to stay home when the Earths going to be destroyed! So I packed my bags and went to stay in the woods like Cyrus, at least I'd be able to train harder there.

I pushed myself to the limit every day, I had to get stronger for the sake of the Earth, if I just sat there and waited for Syrus to destroy the Earth, what type of hero would I be? A hero that let the Earth that be destroyed! Thinking about Syrus got me mad.

Today was the day that we left, I grabbed my bags and raced off to Tails's workshop, my mind filled with memories of the planet, if I didn't make it. And we did beat Syrus. Then I would want Shadow to take over my positions as Earths defender.

I'm ready for this!

**Shadow's POV**

After all the messy business with Mephiles, I'd just wanted to chill. But I had to defend Earth, without me the guys would be slaughtered. I knew that Sonic and the gang were depending on me to get stronger, so I trained daily, working until I was drenched in sweat.

This Syrus sounds like a challenge, normally I'm not one to admit that someone is stronger than me, but the whole "God" thing got me worried, I'd never give up though, I'd rather die than let Syrus make a mockery of me.

Maria would want me to fight; she always told me that I should protect the innocent, even though some of the people on the planet are killers and stuff, the people who did good deeds in their lives didn't deserve to die against this monster.

Maria I hope you're watching over me.

**Silver's POV**

I'd been training for months, every day I felt a little bit stronger, I knew that it was going to be five against one. So we had an advantage there. Cyrus and Shadow both knew devastating Chaos attacks; Sonic was the fastest thing alive for crying out loud! Husk could make an ice sculpture out of him.

I'd been practising my physic attacks, I could manipulate most things now, plus I could use it as a weapon! 

Blaze, you can count on me!

**Scourge's POV**

Word around town is that Sonic and his group of nerds are heading out into space, I don't know what for but I'm going to find out!

**Cyrus's POV**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked

There we stood at Tails's workshop, preparing to go out into space. I looked at Sonic, he did a thumb up, Shadow just nodded his head, Silver grinned and Husk nodded. I took a deep breath and walked into the space ship, inside was a bunch of complicated wires and buttons, we took our seats and strapped our self's in and waited for Tails to launch us of.

Tails popped up on the monitor, he looked as though he was going to cry, but he sniffed and smiled.

"Goodbye you guys, remember you're our last hope!" Tails begged as he pressed the big red button

The ship shuddered and slowly lifted into the sky, flames shot out of the bottom of the ship. We shot up to the sky, pressed into our seats from the force.

Here we go.

**Scourge's POV**

I popped my head out of the fridge, grinning. The idiots didn't even know I was here! I closed the door and laughed quietly.

Treasure here I come!

End of chapter

Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Remembering

Chapter 28

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexidous

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Cyrus's POV**

"So you finally decided to show up?" a voice asked

We all turned to were the voice was coming from; sitting on a throne that reached the roof was Syrus, his eyes burned orange, His smile wide across his face. Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Husk stood by my side as we faced the God.

I growled loudly. "Of course we did, were not going to just sit back and let you destroy our home!" i snarled

Sonic nodded and walked forward, his face scrunched up in anger; his normally happy face was full of rage.

"I won't let you destroy my home! Get ready guys!" Sonic shouted as he jumped into a fighting position

We copied Sonic and readied ourselves for the fight of our life; Syrus smiled and jumped of the throne, landing gracefully. Sonic charged forward and swung his fist, Syrus disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic, and as quick as a flash he stuck his arm though Sonic's chest.

"Sonic!" Shadow roared as he charged forward

Syrus smiled evilly and threw Sonic's body onto the floor; he turned and kicked Shadow, sending him flying backwards. He crashed through a wall and was crushed by falling debris; Husk turned is body into ice and ran forward, swinging his fists at Syrus.

Syrus caught his arms and grinned. He squeezed until they shattered, Husk gasped in pain and fell onto the fall moaning with pain. Silver screamed with anger and picked up everything surrounding him and threw it at Syrus.

Syrus stood there and let the flying debris hit him, where he stood before was a pile of rocks and bricks, Silver sighed with relief, but gasped as a beam shot out of the pile of rubbish, piercing him though the heart. Silver fell to the floor with one last gasp.

Syrus pulled himself out of the debris; he walked in front of me with a grin on his face. He pushed me onto the ground and placed his foot on my chest, smiling as he did.

"How does it feel Cyrus, to know that you could have saved your friends? But instead stood there like a fool and let them die?" Syrus teased as he pressed down harder on my chest

I couldn't speak; I was frozen with fear as Syrus's body began to glow, pieces of his skin crumbled of, his body began to shake furiously as the glowing grew brighter, his eyes burned a dark shade of orange. I closed my eyes as the light blinded me.

After a few seconds the light died down, I opened my eyes and gasped at the figure standing on me.

"What a shame you couldn't win!" Tabuu laughed loudly as his hand glowed orange

I closed my eyes as an orange beam shot out of his palm, when the beam hit I felt as though my body was on fire, then it all of a sudden dropped. I opened my eyes to a familiar place.

"Am I really dead?" I asked

Ross stood there with a blank look on his face; he pulled me up to my feet, I dusted myself off.

"Am I dead?" I repeated

"Why would you be dead?" Ross asked with a confused look on his face

It then hit me, it was that dream again, only this time it was different, Syrus hadn't changed body in any of the others. I sighed in relive as I realised it was only a dream and that Sonic and the guys were still alive.

"I had a nightmare, why am I here?" I asked

Ross looked at his watch. His face looked sad for a moment; it looked old and wistful as though he'd seen thousands of people go to fight to the death. I made a mental note to ask him how old he was. But now wasn't the time for chit chat.

"Your ship is landing on planet Zebath, good luck Cyrus, the whole universe is counting on you!" Ross smiled slightly

"Goodbye Ross." I smiled back

The room turned black and I suddenly heard my name being said, I opened my eyes for what felt like the millionth time and looked at Sonic, his eyes had rings around them and his face had a stone looking expression.

"Were here." He said as he walked out of the room

What was his problem? I asked myself as I jumped out of bed, I then realised that he had probably had no sleep. He must have been worried about fighting Syrus. I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen, I needed a drink.

I pulled open the fridge and jumped a foot in the air as Scourge the hedgehog rolled out of the fridge, his quills had ice clung to them and his snot was frozen, he looked up at me shivering. I heard as laugh and Shadow walked in, he grinned as he grabbed a drink.

"You look cold Scourge." He grinned evilly as he pulled open the drink and took a big swig

"How in God's name did you get in there?" I asked, trying not to laughed as he shivered

"I heard that you chumps were going out into space to look for something, so I thought I'd sneak in and take it. Someone must have turned the fridges temperature up!" he glared at Shadow

Shadow snorted and put the drink down. "Yeah Silver could sense you, so I turned the fridge up and told everyone not to go in there" he laughed

Scourge looked at Shadow with flames in his eyes, he charged at Shadow and tried to swing for his face, Shadow ducked and spin kicked Scourge onto the floor. He started to walk away, but turned around and grinned.

"Stay frosty Cyrus, he might try to attack you!" Shadow grinned

I snorted into the drink I was drinking; I put it into the fridge and turned to Scourge.

"Hate to break it to you Scourge, but were not here to find treasure, were here to fight a God" I explained as I grabbed a sandwich

"A God? There's no need to lie to me, I already know that you're going after treasure! So I'm gonna get there before you guys!" he growled

He sprinted out of the room and out of the spaceship; I peeked out of the window and giggled as I saw Scourge sprinting across the ground. I stopped laughing as Sonic walked in; he still had the same expression on his face.

"What's up?" I asked

Sonic opened the fridge and pulled out a drink, he turned to me; a phone was in his hand. He passed it to me and I looked at the messages. I gasped as I read the message form Amy.

Amy: Sonic, I think I'm pregnant.

Sonic: What! Are you sure!

Amy: Yes, it's positive.

I passed the phone back to Sonic, my face full of horror.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" Sonic looked shocked at the thought

At that moment Silver burst in, his face also filled with horror.

"You guys have got to see this!" he gushed

End of chapter

Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Remembering

Chapter 29

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexidous

Syrus belongs to Syrus

**Sonic's POV**

As we trailed behind Silver I couldn't help but think. I'm a dad? I don't think I'm even ready yet! It was so all of a sudden! Why didn't Amy tell me when we were still on Earth? Was she afraid that I'd leave or something?

I knew that I couldn't just let Amy to face this all alone, so I guess I had to get home in one piece, but if I failed what would happen? Would she be killed along with the Earth? I had to send a message to Tails to get Amy of Earth!

But wouldn't that be selfish? That she could live while billions of people are slaughtered without a second thought? I had an argument with myself while Silver leaded us towards what looked like a mountain, where was he taking us?

"Hey Silver where are we going?" Shadow asked, like he'd read my mind

Silver carried on walking, but turned his head to Shadow. "Husk called me and told me that while he was looking around he'd found something that we really need to see." Silver explained

Cyrus turned to me, I could tell that he wanted to talk about Amy; I turned my head the other way and looked at the mountain that we were heading to, dark clouds floated around the top. A metal church could be spotted near the top. I guess that was where Syrus was, it is the perfect place for a God.

Cyrus stopped and turned to me. "Sonic. You can't just ignore this; we need to talk about this!" Cyrus argued

I gritted my teeth and stopped and turned to face him. "We'll talk about it later, we have to fight a God remember?" I reminded him

Cyrus shook his head and carried on walking, why did he care so much? It wasn't his baby! I guess I should have been worried about it, but now I was more focused on saving the entire universe. Silver looked at both of us with a confused look, but when we didn't talk about it again, he just ignored it and carried on walking.

After a few minutes of walking we came to a stop, there was a wide ravine in front of the mountain, it spread on for hours. I looked around and spotted Husk, who was hidden behind a rock a few feet down. He beckoned us to join him.

I jumped down and landed neatly next to Husk, Cyrus jumped down next to me with ease; Shadow summersaulted down and landed with a grin. Silver looked hesitant, but then threw himself of; he landed clumsily near the edge and wobbled for w few seconds before Cyrus dragged him over to us. We turned to Husk.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked

"Look around us!" Husk hissed

I looked around and realised why Husk was being quite, holes were dotted around the Ravine, standing outside some of these holes were Tabuuian's, holding swords and shields. I noted that they all looked similar to Cyrus, some were taller. Some were wider. But other than that they could have been his identical twins.

"Hey Cyrus, how can you tell if there girls?" Shadow asked

Husk snickered and Cyrus glared at Shadow and Husk, he took a deep breath and ignored them, he turned to me.

"How are we going to get up the mountain?" he asked

I looked below me and saw that a Tabuuian was standing right under us, I grinned as I had an idea. I turned to Cyrus.

"Okay Cyrus, I want you to knock that guy out below us and take his amour and stuff. Look over there, there's a bridge that leads over to the over side, we take that and go up to the church Then you will pretend that you're taking us as prisoners to Syrus!" I grinned

This had to work.

**Cyrus's POV**

I thought about Sonic's idea for a second, I then realised the flaw in the plan. "Hey Sonic? What if they ask about me?" I asked

Sonic shrugged. "Just say that you got away."

I sighed and walked over to the edge of the Ravine, I could see the person who Sonic was talking about, I looked around for a second and smiled as I found what I was looking for. I shuffled over to the broken chunk of rock and grabbed it, heaving as I did.

I looked over the edge and readied myself to drop the rock, as I got ready a few rocks crumbled of the edge; the guard looked up with a confused look. He looked like he was going to raise an alarm or something before I dropped the rock, it made a horrible crunch as it squashed his head. Blood squirted out of his head as the rock crushed his head.

I jumped down and landed next to the body, I pulled the rock of and pulled his armour of, I pulled it on and looked up to Sonic, he nodded and jumped down, Husk, Shadow and Silver by his side, Silver gagged as he saw the body of the guard. He retched a little and we all backed away.

"Dude, did you have to crush his head? I mean that was one of your own people!" Silver asked

I shrugged and pulled chains of the belt of the of the amour, I turned to Sonic and passed him the chains, he put them on and passed them around, soon they were all clasped by chains, I nodded at all of them and walked into the cave, The guys at my heels.

Inside was something we weren't expecting, there was a huge circular room. Holes were dotted around the room, lights hung from the ceiling. We carried on walking until we came to another guard who blocked are way. He grinned as he realised who I was with.

"So these guys finally diced to show up? Where is Prince Cyrus?" he asked

I tried not to laugh when he said Prince Cyrus, it felt weird talking to a person who should have been bowing to me or something, but instead wanted me dead.

"Prince Cyrus got away." I explained

"Lord Tabuu will be deeply upset by this, he might even kill you!" the guard laughed

He stepped aside and let us past, we carried on walking until we came to the hole that lead to the bridge, we crossed over to the other side, inside was a similar type of structure, except it had a spiral like stairway heading up to the top of the mountain. I sighed as I realised that we were going to have to walk all the way up.

Sonic then had an idea. "Hey guys! Grab onto this and me and Shadow will blast us up there no problem!" he grinned passing me a bit of chain.

I pulled of the amour and discarded it and gripped onto the chain, Sonic grinned and asked us if we were ready, Husk nodded and I smiled. Silver made a weird chocking noise.

Suddenly the whole room became a blur; I felt motion sickness as we blasted up to the top the room in about 10 seconds. When Sonic stopped I fell onto my back gasping for air, Silver's hair was blown backwards and Husk looked as though he was going to melt.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and giggled, they helped us up and we headed towards the door, we pulled it open and entered a familiar room. It was the same as in my dream, and sure enough Syrus was on his throne.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Syrus teased

I didn't say anything because in the dream I said something that had ended up with Sonic getting a hand though his chest. Sonic was about to walk in front of me, but I pushed him back, he gave me a weird look.

"Silent Hm?" Syrus teased

Suddenly his eyes flashed orange; he pulled a bottle out from behind him and laughed. In his hand he held my memories.

**Sonic's POV**

Why was Cyrus stopping us from fighting Syrus? Wasn't he the one who started this in the first place? I looked over to see Syrus holding a bottle. He pulled the cap of and a strange mist floated out of it, it disappeared and then nothing happened. Shadow snorted.

"Guess your "fog of death" didn't work!" he teased

Syrus laughed loudly. "Oh but it did work, didn't it Cyrus?" he asked

I turned to Cyrus, his mouth spread into a grin that stretched across his entire face.

"Yes lord Tabuu"

End of chapter!

Will Cyrus get his memory back? Will Sonic get killed? What will happen to Earth? Find out next time on Remembering!

Thanks for reading


	30. Chapter 30

Remembering

Chapter 30

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexidous

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Sonic's POV **

"Yes Lord Tabuu"

No! What was wrong with Cyrus? Was he brainwashed or something? I started walking over to him, he grinned when he saw me walking to him. I stopped in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder; he grinned and placed his hand on mine. I thought that he was okay until he grabbed my hand and pulled it into a lock; I winced in pain as he squished my hand.

He tightened his lock on my hand. "I still haven't repaid you for wiping my memory!" he smiled sarcastically

I cried out in pain as he smashed his elbow down on my arm, he kicked me backwards, sending me flying into a wall; I was crushed by falling debris. Shadow growled and charged forwards, his aura glowing blood red, he ducked under the punch that Cyrus swung at his head and kicked Cyrus's legs, knocking him down.

Shadow jumped into the air and launched a barrage of Chaos spears, they exploded as they made contact with Cyrus's body, Shadow landed and sprinted over to me, pulling me out of the rocks, i thanked him and looked at Cyrus, his eyes burned orange.

"I'm going to kill you last black hedgehog, I'm going to make sure it's painful!" he grinned

Shadow jumped into a fighting position, Cyrus was about to charged forward when he noticed that his feet were frozen to the ground, he turned to Husk and snarled loudly. Suddenly benches and pieces of debris flew at Cyrus; I turned to Husk and Silver and grinned. Cyrus tried to break his feet out of the ice, but was stuck well.

"Get me out of this!" he roared

Cyrus glowed orange and roared loudly, the ice at his feet melted because of the power of his aura, Cyrus grinned and charged forward, knocking Husk backwards, Tabuu looked down from his throne an sighed loudly.

"Cyrus! Will you hurry up and kill them?" he roared

Silver charged at Cyrus, his fists glowing blue, he swung a few jabs, Cyrus blocked them and grabbed Silver by his throat, I charged forward and spindashed into his back, Cyrus roared in pain and turned around, dropping Silver in the process. I jumped backwards and launched a Sonic wind, it blew him backwards, sending him flying though the stain glass window.

I turned to Shadow. "Me and you take Tabuu" I turned to Silver and Husk "You guys take Cyrus!" I explained

They all nodded and we took our positions, Husk and Silver jumped through the window and disappeared. I turned to Tabuu, who yawned and jumped of his throne, throwing of his cloak as he landed.

"So you two are going to fight me?" Tabuu asked

We both nodded and stepped into fighting positions; I crouched down and readied to pounce. Tabuu laughed and threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I could beat you both easily without my own body!" he teased

"What do you mean your own body?" Shadow asked

"Didn't Cyrus tell you that I'm just using this body as a shell until I have my true body back? When I have my body back I'll be unstoppable!" Tabuu bragged

Shadow snorted. "I don't care how strong you get! I'll always be ahead of you!" he growled

Shadow threw his hands on the floor, I wondered what he was doing until he started glowing red, suddenly the whole ground began to shake, Tabuu looked unfazed by this and just laughed, Shadow snickered and growled loudly.

"Chaos Quake!" he roared

The ground in front of him spilt in half, the ceiling crumbled and the whole world felt as though it was going to split in half, I jumped out of the way as the ground under me crumbled, I could hear the whole mountain split in half. Tabuu clapped his hands togever and laughed. He grinned as Shadow stood up, the ground around him gone, he faced Tabuu of. They were both standing on a pillar of what was left of the ground.

"Not bad, but let's see how you stand up to this!" he roared

He began to glow orange, I looked at Shadow and he turned to the door, we sprinted away as Tabuu let out a roar, his body engulfed by steam, we sprinted outside and saw Husk and Cyrus rolling around on the floor, Silver was knocked out, I ran over an grabbed him, Shadow pulled Husk and Cyrus off each other and began to skate down the mountain, I followed quickly.

I felt my eardrums burst as we got to the bottom, the air was filled with a massive bang noise, I turned around and gasped, the whole mountain was gone. A massive crater stood in its place, in the middle of the crater stood Tabuu; he showed no signs of being in that explosion. Cyrus jumped to his feet and walked into the crater. Grinning as he did.

"Master Tabuu!" he laughed

**Cyrus's POV**

I walked slowly up to Tabuu, he sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder, his face filled with anger, he pushed me out of the way and walked over to the blue hedgehog, he laughed as the blue hedgehog walked backwards slowly.

"What's up hedgehog? Scared?" he teased

The hedgehog turned to me, his face filled with fear, I tried to ignore it but the look he was giving me gave me the chills, wasn't this guy my enemy? I gripped my head in frustration; I suddenly had a massive headache, what was causing this?

I fell onto my knees as my head felt like it was on fire, In my head I could see pictures of people and places, somehow this was my home, these were my friends! But no! I'm a Tabuuian warrior! I can't let these weak lower class earthlings get the best of me! I roared in agony and charged forward, Lord Tabuu grinned and stepped aside, I charged at the blue hedgehog.

I was about to swing my fist in his face when my eyes were blinded by a bright light, the black hedgehog kicked me backwards, sending me into the crater, I was blinded by another light, I could hear a whisper in my head, I carried on walking towards the blue hedgehog, this time I lost all control of my body, the black hedgehog grabbed me by the neck.

"Snap out of this Cyrus!" he growled as he slapped me in the face

I growled loudly and head butted him, he dropped me and I fell to the floor gripping my head, now my head was on fire again, what was causing this! I turned to Lord Tabuu.

"Lord Tabuu help me!" I growled

He laughed and kicked me backwards; I skidded into the crater, landing on a pile of bricks, the voice inside my head was getting louder, Have I gone loopy? Had the explosion knocked all of my sense out of me?

"Cyrus, please listen to me!" a voice growled

Ross? Wait how did I know that name? I tried to ignore it, but my head burned all of a sudden. I growled loudly and tried to speak back to the strange voice.

"I don't know you! Get out of my HEAD!" I roared out loud

"But you do know me Cyrus, it's me Ross. Please don't do this! You are not evil Cyrus, you are hero. You saved the Earth from your father!" The voice begged

"My Father? Did I really save a planet?" I asked

"You did Cyrus! You not only saved the planet, but you stopped Mephiles! And I know you are not evil Cyrus! You must resist this! Don't let this "God" get in your head Cyrus, remember who you are and what you do!" the voice pleaded

"He's lying to you Cyrus, don't believe him. You mustn't let these people destroy you Cyrus, they are lying to you! I am your creator Cyrus! Why would I lie to you?" Lord Tabuu asked

"Don't listen to him!" a voice begged

I knew that voice, it was the voice I missed most, the voice I wanted to hear most in this entire world, the voice I will always keep remembering.

**Shadow's POV**

"I think this has gone on too long don't you agree?" Tabuu teased

I growled and charged forward, Tabuu grabbed my arm and swung me around, he let go as he reached light speed. The whole world became a blur as I turned into a fireball. I flew all the way around the world. Tabuu easily caught me and slammed me down on the ground, pressing his knee into my neck.

I felt as though all the wind in my body was gone when he slammed me down, I felt my head go light from the lack of air, Tabuu grinned and stepped of me, I breathed in as much air as I could, and with the help of Sonic and Silver got back on my feet.

"Guys, were going to have to take this in turns, I'll go first!" I growled

Before they could argue back I was already skating at Tabuu, he tried to grab my arm again, but I tackled him to the ground, I was about to slam my fist down when we suddenly disappeared. We reappeared in the sky; the guys looked like ants from where we were. Tabuu grabbed me by the neck and spun me around so I was facing the ground as we fell.

I crashed down onto the ground, my back made a horrible crunching noise, I tried not to fall asleep, but the pain over powered me and I passed out into darkness.

**Silver's POV**

After seeing what that guy did to Shadow in about a minute, I didn't want to fight him, but I guess I had no choice, I charged forward, picking up what I could and launching it at him, he caught what I threw at him easily, I jumped out of the way as he launched it all back at me, I stuck my hand onto the ground and put my energy into it.

Tabuu charged forward. I let my energy catapult me into the air, all I fell down I stuck my hand out, I put all my energy into my hand and was about to shoot a beam of physic energy at him, but I felt my arm be tugged, I ended up being upside down, with Tabuu grinning at me.

He then started to slam me down on the floor, behind him and in front of him repeatedly, I felt myself lose conscious as he did this, my eyes fluttering closed.

**Husk's POV **

Tabuu dropped Silver's lifeless body onto the ground; he turned to me and grinned. I snarled loudly and shot a frosty beam of ice at him, he dodged out of the way and disappeared, he reappeared behind me and grabbed me, he slammed me down onto my back. I grunted and kicked him off.

I turned my arms into ice blocks. I swung them repeatedly at Tabuu, who easily dodged them and then grabbed one of them, he laughed loudly and squeezed it as hard as he could, it shattered and I fell to the floor screaming in agony. Were my hand should have been was a bloody stump.

Tabuu kicked me back easily, I landed onto the ground. I tried not to cry out loud as I looked at my stump, it was bloody and messy.

God help us!

**Sonic's POV **

After seeing Tabuu do this to all of my friends I knew we had no chance, so I might as well go down fighting! I charged forward at the speed of light, throwing punches and kicks, Tabuu disappeared and reappeared behind me. He kicked me in the back, sending me flying into a wall.

He reappeared in front of me and pressed his foot down on my chest. He laughed loudly as he pressed down on my chest, causing me to nearly choke on my own blood.

"Here I am! To save the day!" a voice called

I turned to see Scourge standing proudly; he walked over to us and pointed a pistol at Tabuu, who had a bemused look as his face, Scourge cleared his throat and laughed.

"Sorry chump! But if anyone is going to be killing Sonic. It's me!" he grinned

I smiled weakly, even though I knew that the gun would have no effect on Tabuu, it was still good to see Scourge doing a good deed. Even if he was only probably helping to steal the treasure. He clicked the gun of safety and shot Tabuu three times. The bullets dropped out of Tabuu's head, angry welts grew on his head.

He grabbed the gun and bent it so it was facing Scourge; Scourge grinned and threw the gun onto the floor. He jumped backwards and threw of his coat. He took of his glasses. And grinned.

"So it's just a normal fist fight huh?" Scourge grinned

"Scourge, get out of here! He's a God you idiot!" I growled

Scourges face paled, his grin falling. He looked scared for a second, but shook it off, he charged forward at Tabuu, who yawned and head butted Scourge, knocking him out. He turned back to me and grinned.

"So where were we?" he asked

I was about to reply, when my eyes were suddenly blinded by a bright orange light, I closed my eyes and grunted as I heard a shout. Tabuu took his foot of me. The light died down and I grinned as I opened my eyes. Standing by the edge of the crater was Cyrus; I could tell he was on our side because he had his old expression back.

As Cyrus walked over to us, he awaked our friends. I winced when saw that Husk was missing a hand. other than that everyone looked decent, Cyrus walked forward, a steel expression on his face, I looked up at Tabuu and grinned. His face filled with anger as he turned to me. He raised his foot and slammed it down. I felt the bones in my chest break. I looked at where he had hit me and I gasped.

His entire foot was stuck in my chest.

End of chapter

Next chapter is going to be the last one; most of it Is going to be fighting.

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Remembering

Chapter 31

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and Tabuu belong to me belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

Ross belongs to wolfpress

All future characters belong to me.

**Shadow's POV**

I screamed with anger as Tabuu pulled his foot out of Sonic's chest, grinning maliciously as he did, he turned to us and flicked his foot at us, causing blood to splatter on my face, I growled and pulled my cuffs of, I was instantly engulfed with a red aura, I turned to Silver and Husk, Cyrus stood there with a blank expression.

I nodded at them and we charged, I skated straight into Tabuu, knocking him backwards, he skidded across the floor as I carried on running at him, he tried to punch me, but Silver and Husk froze him in place, I grabbed onto his chest and signalled for Husk and Silver to move. They sprinted over to Cyrus as my body started to glow a deep red. I growled loudly as Tabuu laughed.

"What are you trying to do Shadow? Blow us both up?" Tabuu asked

I nodded and carried on charging my energy, in the corner of my eye, I could see Scourge dragging Sonic towards the ship, I thanked him silently and carried on charging up my energy, Tabuu yawed. He pushed me of easily; I fell to the floor and grinned as he put his foot on my chest.

"If you still want to blow up, please do, it'll be a less painful death!" he laughed loudly as he pressed down on my chest

I started to laugh as well; he gave me a confused look. I grabbed his foot as quick as a flash and began to spin him. I let him go and sent him flying backwards. As he was flying backwards, I shot two fingers up in the air, shouting loudly as I did.

"Chaos Eruption!" I roared

The ground in front of me exploded in a massive line, heading straight for Tabuu, who was engulfed by the explosion, I turned and skated over to the guys, they looked as though they were talking deeply.

"Okay what ideas have we got?" I asked

"Only two, Plan A is that Cyrus charges up a massive Chaos Bomb, which takes a few minutes. If that fails, then were going to blow up this entire planet with our strongest attacks." Husk explained, wrapping a piece of cloth over his stump

I turned to Cyrus, whose eyes had went from being white to a fire like orange, he nodded and crouched down, energy poured into his hands as he did this, a small ball formed in his hands, I turned back towards Tabuu, who had pulled himself up from the small crater I made, he laughed loudly.

"Wow that sting's a little!" he grinned, holding his hand up

"Cyrus, how long does it take to charge"? I asked

"It depends on how powerful we want it, seeing as though this guy's a God, were going to need a lot longer than five minutes." Cyrus explained

"Great, this isn't going to be easy, just promise me Cyrus, if were in the way when you've finished that attack and we can't move. Throw it!" I explained

Cyrus looked hesitant at first, but nodded and carried on charging the Chaos Bomb, I turned around and faced of Tabuu, my energy was going down quicker than usual, thanks to the lack of bracelets, Husk and Silver walked forward, I looked at Husk's missing hand.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" I asked

Husk nodded. "I'd rather die than let this bastard go to Earth!" he growled pointing his hand at Tabuu

I nodded and turned to Silver, he nodded. "You don't have to ask me Shad, i may be scared. But I'm not gonna let this guy kill us all!" Silver growled

I nodded and charged forward, my fist raised high, Tabuu swung his fist, but only hit air, I skated around him at light speed and swung my Chaos energy charged fist at him, getting him right in the kidneys, causing him to groan in pain.

Husk, using his good hand, froze the ground in front of Tabuu, I pushed him forward and he started to slide across the ice. When he neared the edge of the ice, I skated around and punched him back towards the other end. He growled in frustration and started to glow orange, the ice around him turned into water and he charged forward, grabbing Silver by his head.

He started to squeeze Silver's head, causing Silver to go a deep shade of red. Husk turned his stump into an icicle, this time though it was jagged at the end, probably due to the lost hand. he charged forward and jabbed Tabuu in the back, causing him to roar in pain and drop Silver, he turned around and swatted Husk back, sending him flying into my arms.

Silver lied on the floor clutching his head in pain, Tabuu rolled Silver over and placed his foot on Silvers spine, I threw a barrage of Chaos Spears at him, but he teleported before they could hit, reappearing where he was already standing. I charged forward but was too late; Tabuu slammed his knee down onto Silver's back, causing him to cry out in pure agony.

Tabuu raised his knee to do it again; I carried on skating at top speed. I dived forward with my hands outstretched, in hope that I would knock him off Silver. I ended up flying through the air, due to him teleporting at the last moment. I skidded across the ground, I looked over to see Tabuu slamming Husk down and then turning back to Silver, I shot a quick Chaos Spear at him.

It exploded on his back, he turned and around and walked forward towards me, a grin stretching on his face, I took another look at Cyrus, who was struggling to find energy. Tabuu stood in front of me, he kneeled down by me and grinned, his teeth were like sharp fangs.

"If you wanted a turn Shadow, you should have just asked!" he yelled pointing his finger at me

I wondered why he was pointing at me; little did I know that it would be a life changer. He jabbed me with his finger, his nail going right though my eye, I screamed hoarsely as he pulled my eye out of its socket, a nasty popping noise could be heard when he pulled it out.

I rolled across the floor gripping my eyes, I roared in agony as Tabuu laughed and stood back up, pulling the eye of the end of his nail. He grinned as he tossed the eye at me, not before giving it a squeeze though; it rolled of me and onto the floor.

With my other eye I saw a chunk of ice bounce of Tabuu's head, he walked over to Husk. I prayed that nothing else would happen to him, he'd already lost a hand. I felt someone pass me something, I looked up to see Scourge. He'd just throw a wet towel at me. He grinned and walked past me.

I placed the towel on my empty socket and watched the fight with my eye, Scourge sprinted over and kicked Tabuu in the back, causing Tabuu to turn and grab Scourge. I saw Husk sneak up on Tabuu and slam his hand down on his spine, Tabuu turned around and shot a wave of fire at Husk, causing him to run backwards, Scourge pulled out another pistol and let it rip at Tabuu.

I looked over to see Cyrus, the ball of energy was still the same size as before, I crawled over to him, panting as I did, he looked down at me and gasped as he realised I was missing an eye. I ignored this and looked up at the ball of energy.

"It's not big enough." I grunted

"This planet is dead; the energy's been sucked out of it, there's not enough to kill this guy!" Cyrus grunted back

"Then don't use this planets energy, use Earths! And any other you can think of!" I growled

I started to glow red, this was the end. If Cyrus couldn't get enough energy, then we might as well blow up the planet, hopefully it would kill him. I looked up to Cyrus, who looked as though he'd just had an idea.

"Shadow, stop! I've got an idea!" he smiled weakly

"I hope to God you've got an idea!"

**Sonic's POV**

I lied on the bed; blood dripping out of my chest, Scourge had tried to stich it up. But had ended up making me lose even more blood, he'd told me he was going to help the fight and that I shouldn't move unless I'd die.

I was dying for a drink, I felt as though my throat was going to shrivel up from the lack of water. If Cyrus and the guys failed, then the whole world would be destroyed. I'd end up losing what I loved most. My friends and family.

I didn't want to bleed out on this bed; I'd rather die fighting Tabuu. What would he do to our planet? Would he destroy it instantly? Or take over it and take every one like slaves!? Just the thought of Amy and my unborn child being a slave was enough to drive me into a rage. I could feel my friends energy failing. I had to find a way to help.

**Cyrus's POV**

"_Ross?" _I thought in my head

My head became fuzzy as I waited for a reply, I could feel that Ross was somewhere in my head, I heard a garbled reply.

"_C.. ?" _Ross sounded fuzzy in my head

It's because I can't concentrate! Holding this ball of Chaos energy was taking up all of my focus and thoughts. I had to stay focused if I wanted to contact Ross! The future of the Earth depends on it.

"Ross, just listen, I need you to contact me with the entire Earth. I need their energy to win this!" I thought

"I'..ll..try!" Ross came back

I nodded my head and tried to concentrate, the more I did, the better the chance of getting more energy. This bastard needs a lot to kill.

"Cyr..rus, .r connected to Earth!" Ross cheered

Suddenly my head hurt, I could hear millions of voices in my head, it took all of my strength not to throw the ball down and grip my head. I had to be quick with this.

"People of Earth! Please share your energy with me! It's our only hope to stop Tabuu!" I roared into my head

Voices started chattering instantly, I couldn't make out a lot but a few I could hear perfectly. These were most of my friends.

"_Don't give up guys! You're our only hope!_" Knuckles shouted

_"Please don't die you guys!"_ Tails sniffed

_"Come on you guys! You're the strongest people in the entire world!"_ The Chaotix chanted

_"Come on Silver! Don't give up!"_ Blaze called

_"Scourge I know you're up there, so don't give up!"_ Fiona screamed

_"Husk, I need you to win!"_ Sickle shouted

_"Shadow, please don't die! Your time hasn't come!"_ a girl's voice called

_"Sonic, please come home safe!"_ Amy sniffed

_"You can do it guys! I'm rooting for you!"_ Spencer roared

_"Come on you guys, your time is running out!"_ Ross called

_"I don't normally root for the good guys. But if the world is really going to be destroyed. Where's Eggman land going to be built? Don't screw this up hedgehog!"_ Eggman shouted

_"Do it!"_ the voices in my head screamed

_"Cyrus, I know you can do this!" _a voice screamed in my head

The ball in my hands increased in size until it was the size of a small planet, I could feel the power of millions of people surging though this ball. So I won't give up! Get ready Tabuu this is going to destroy you!

**Shadow's POV**

Tabuu picked me up and threw as though I way nothing. I bounced of the wall and landed next Scourge, who had blood trickling down his face, I gave him a shove and we pulled ourselves to our feet. We turned to face Tabuu, who had his foot poised on Silver's back.

"Get of him!" I roared

Tabuu grinned and pulled his leg up, he slammed it down and the ground shook for a second, Silver roared in agony, I growled in frustration and turned to Scourge. Who had a gun poised on Tabuu, I plucked the gun out of his hand and threw it at the wall.

"They won't work, listen, I'm going to get Silver, you need to fight him off and get Husk!" I pointed over to Husk, who had passed out from the pain

It was at that moment I noticed Cyrus, he stood there nearly being crushed by the massive ball of energy, he looked over to me and grinned, I grinned back as he pulled himself back up. Tabuu had now noticed the massive ball of energy, he looked worried for a second, but a smiled creeped up his face, he walked forward and raised his hands so they were pointing at the ball of energy.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice this Cyrus? I'm not even in my own body and I've made fools of you all!" Tabuu teased as he carried on walking

"This power is from the innocent people of the Earth, so will not stand here and let you destroy Earth, if I have to die for you to stop, then I will. I'd rather die than see Earth in pieces!" Cyrus roared as he threw the large ball at Tabuu

The ball slowly floated down to Tabuu, who grunted as he incepted it with his hands, he tried pushing it back, but Cyrus was using his hands to push it into Tabuu. Tabuu growled and his body glowed orange, I grunted and closed my good eye. When the light died down I gasped.

Tabuu's new body was entirely different, he looked like Cyrus, expect he was twice the size of him, plus he was wider and he had a God like aura around him and instead of his fur being grey, it was a dark shade of orange.

He easily picked up the bomb with one hand, he grinned as he turned to Cyrus. As he spoke I realised that his voice was deep and gravely, he had the voice of an old man, his laugh sounded like a knife being dragged across stone.

"How does it feel Cyrus, to see what your father would have killed to see? The Tabuuian's believe that if they see me in my true body, then they will be granted happiness and joy for the rest of their life. No one had ever seen me in this form. So when you see your Father in hell you can tell him all about it!" Tabuu roared as he threw the ball at Cyrus

I roared in anger as the ball blew up, i was sent flying backwards, landing in the crater I made before, I knew it was over, but I didn't even have enough energy to blow a golf ball sized hole, it was over. I couldn't destroy this planet; even if I could he'd probably just shrug it off.

Tabuu walked over to me and placed his foot on my head, he sighed as he pressed down hard on my heads. I screwed my face up in pain as he carried on pressing down.

"So this is Earths protectors? What a shame, I was expecting this fight to be equal." He grinned as he carried on pressing down on my head

I thought my head was about to burst when suddenly a chunk of ice shattered on his back, he turned around and laughed at Husk, who stood there panting and holding his hand. Tabuu charged forward, his hand glowing, he was about to punch Husk, when someone grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you don't, Tabuu!" the figure grinned squeezed Tabuu's hand

I squinted at the figure for a second, I then gasped as I realised who it was.

Cyrus!

**Cyrus's POV**

"You're probably wondering how I survived huh? Why my fur's orange?" I grinned as he growled

"Well let me tell you are story, when I was a child, my father always told me I was weak, couldn't fight. Well I proved him wrong didn't i? I killed him! Now why am I orange you ask? When you threw that ball of energy at me, I absorbed it, seeing as though it was positive Chaos energy. I must have awakened something inside of me!" I explained as I let go of Tabuu's hand

"I don't care if your just a little bit stronger!" Tabuu hissed

"A little bit? Nope I'm a millions times stronger, thanks to you! Thanks to the people of Earth also seeing they gave me this energy!" I laughed

Tabuu grabbed me and threw me backwards, as I was flying backwards; he shot an orange beam of energy at me. I dived to the right as the beam sliced the air next to me. I charged forward, Tabuu's hand glowed orange; I carried on flying at him until the last second. I disappeared and reappeared behind him, I was about to hit him with a punch, when he spun around and kicked me backwards, I flew into the ground and made a crater.

Tabuu floated over the carter and grinned as he started to glow, quick as a flash he shot a quick volley of energy balls at the crater, which they exploded on impact. While the smoke engulfed me, I flew out quickly and kicked him up into the sky. He summersaulted in the air and floated down in front of me, a grin creeping across his face.

"This is going to be interesting! Finally a person who can **almost** equal me!" he put emphasise on almost

I charged forward, swinging my fists in rapid motion, I knocked him backwards and charged forward, as he sailed through the air, I teleported in front of him and slammed him down into the ground. He grunted as I slammed down on his stomach, I grabbed him by his long tail and started to spin him around. I let go and let him sail around the planet.

As he flew nearer to me, I grabbed his neck and slammed him down on his back; he kicked me of and grabbed my leg before I could fly away. He gripped my leg as hard as he could. Trying to break it, I covered myself in aura and kicked him of. I landed on the ground panting a little; he landed in front of me and noticed that I was panting.

"What's up Cyrus? Tired? How about a nice sleep…in Hell!" he roared as he shot a massive red beam out of the palms of his hands

I tried to intercept the beam, but was knocked backwards by it, I crossed my arms and blocked the attack, when it died down I had burn marks on my arms, I growled loudly and started to charge my Chaos Beam attack, I didn't know how much I could take it too though.

"Chaos Beam X20!" I roared

The normally green beam but now golden shot out my hands, it knocked Tabuu backwards, I jumped into the air and slammed down on him, pressing him against the floor. I grunted as he kicked me in the kidneys, but I carried on gripping him with all my strength. He started to glow red.

"Let go of me Cyrus, or I blow up this entire planet!" Tabuu laughed

I had no choice so I let him go, he turned around and booted me backwards, I landed in a crater next to Shadow and I started to pant, this form really did take a toll on my body. Shadow opened his eye when he heard me panting.

"You look as though you're going to pass out" Shadow noted

I gripped his wrist and gave him some energy; he pulled himself up and looked at me with a confused look as if to say _"Why are you giving me some of your energy?"_

He opened his mouth to say this but I shushed him, I turned to my fallen allies on the ground, I gave them all some of my energy, hopefully we could combine our attacks to destroy him once and for all. I turned to Shadow with a serious look on my face.

"Listen, I'm going to try and weaken him, you, Silver, Husk and Scourge charged your most powerful attacks, I don't care if we blow up the planet, just do it okay?" I asked

Shadow nodded and skated over to our friends, Tabuu had an amused look on his face, he pointed his hand forward at Shadow, I charged forward and gripped his hand, spinning him as I did, I threw him into the ravine, I heard a few gasps as the Tabuuian's realised that Tabuu was in his true form.

Tabuu flew out of the ravine, he charged forward at me, gripping my fur as he did, I winced in pain as he dragged me forward using my quills, the more I tried to shake him of the more it hurt, he tossed me into another mountain and charged a massive ball of energy, he tossed it at the mountain in hopes that I would be killed by the explosion, I teleported behind him before I blew up and kicked him into the mountain.

Boom!

The mountain exploded in a wave of rocks, I held my hand up and vaporised any rocks that tried to hit me, Tabuu crawled out of the wreckage, his body looking fine. I knew I had to do something to injure him so he wouldn't be able to stop our attack.

I held my hands out and charged two Chaos bombs, once they were done charging I threw both of them at Tabuu, who jumped out of the way, I pulled them forwards and they exploded on his back, I charged another Chaos beam, this time I'd take it further.

"Chaos Beam X50!" I roared

My arms strained as the massive golden beam shot out of my hands, it went into the smoke and caused another explosion, I floated toward the ground as I heard a splutter, Tabuu walked out of the smoke. His fur had burn marks and bruises over it.

I tried not to pant as sweat trickled down my face, my arms felt like they were on fire and my les felt like blocks of wood. I felt Shadow and the guys walk up behind me, I smiled as they started to charged there attacks.

I held my hands up at Tabuu who grinned and held his hands out wide, welcoming the attack, little did he know I had a trick up my sleeve, I thought to Ross in my head.

"Ross do you know of the Black Zone?" I asked

"I've heard of it why?" Ross asked

"Because that's where I'm going to seal Tabuu, he's immortal remember?" I smiled

I heard Ross chuckle in my head, I started to charge my Chaos Beam, this time I would take it to the limit, I wanted this guy hurt before I put him in the Black Zone, that was the only way I could get him in, he'd just brake out if I didn't.

"Chaos Eruption!" Shadow roared

"Chaos Blast!" Scourge screamed

"Chaos Beam X100!" I yelled

Our attacks clashed togever, forming a multi-coloured attack, Husk shot a beam of ice, which trailed around the beam in a spiral motion, Silver controlled the beam so that I was heading towards Tabuu, who still held his hands out. Waiting for the attack to hit him.

The beam cut though him as it hit his chest, leaving a massive hole in his chest as he carried on pumping more of the attack into him, when we stopped he just grinned.

"Even if I do die! I'll just be reborn in a few weeks!" he laughed as he gripped his bleed chest

I walked forward and placed a hand on his leg, seeing as though he was twice the size of me, he looked confused and pushed me off, I placed my hand on him again, blood dripping on me from his chest.

"By the power inside of me. I Cyrus the hedgehog, son of Cyber. King of Tabuu, sentence you to serve the rest of your life in the Black Zone!" I roared

Tabuu started to glow, he roared loudly as he dropped to his knees. "Cyrus the hedgehog, you and your friends think you've won! But I am a God I am imor-

He was cut off when all of a sudden his body exploded into light, I covered my eyes and waited for it to die down, when it did I opened my eyes and laughed with relief, he was gone, not a trace of him could be found. We did it!

I powered down and my fur turned back to grey, I fell to my knees as the energy I had had left me instantly, the guys were the same, Shadow, Silver and Husk passed out, leaving me and Scourge lying there. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Listen th-

"No you listen, I am not your "Friend" just because I helped, when we get home, were still enemy's got that?" Scourge growled

I laughed and placed my head up to the sky, behind me the ground shook, I looked behind me and sighed with relief as the ship landed behind me, I could see Sonic in the pilot's seat, he looked drained but happy to see that we were all in one piece.

I started to pull myself up when someone reached their hand out in front of me, I looked up to see an old Tabuuian that wore a cloak, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I looked around to see more Tabuuian's helping Scourge up and getting the rest of the guys onto the ship.

"I am Tamaca, I worked for your Father before the pirates raided our planet" Tamaca said behind me

"We heard that you killed your Father" Tamaca said quietly

I nodded and carried on watching the Tabuuian's put my friends on the ship, I started to walk towards the ship when Tamaca grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around; his face had a strange look on it. I didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"We need a King, Cyrus. Stay with us. We have thousands of us on this planet! We'll reproduce and build our empire back to what it was!" Tamaca begged

He passed me a crown, I looked at it and memories started to flood into my head, now that I had my memories back I felt different, almost sorry for Tamaca; I turned back to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Earth is where I belong" I smiled as I passed him the crown

"Well if you ever reconsider, we'll be here." Tamaca passed me the crown back

I nodded and walked towards the ship, the Tabuuian's that I passed bowed as I walked onto the ship; I walked into the infirmary and looked around. Shadow, Silver, Sonic and Husk all lay asleep in the recovery tanks; these put the people a sleep and stopped the bleeding.

I walked out of the infirmary and walked into the control room, I wondered where Scourge was, until I looked out of the window, I could see him sprinting out of a temple with his arms full of gold and silver. I put on my crown and started the ship and set the coordinates to Earth.

Some people just don't learn.

**_20 years later _**

A lot had happened in the next twenty years;

**Sonic** healed perfectly and went on to have Marry and have three kids with Amy their names our Zip, Rose and Sonic Jr, he works for Miles Electric.

**Silver** was left in a wheelchair after Tabuu injured his spine; he later recovered thanks to a special operation. He had one kid with Blaze called Flame; he is vice president at Miles Electric.

**Shadow** lost an eye, but was given a cybernetic eye from Tails, he believes it works better than his other eye; he works as a bounty hunter.

**Husk **was left with a hand missing, he tried to use his ice powers to bring it back, but when it didn't work he asked Tails for a cybernetic arm. He married Sickle and had a daughter called Glaze, he works for Miles Electric.

**Cyrus **went back to Earth with his friends, he spent a while on Earth, before deciding to go to planet Zebath, where he then became King and named it Planet Tabuu 2.

**Sonic's POV**

Where the hell is Zip? He was supposed to meet me here hours ago! I shook my head as I looked around the small restaurant, my daughter, Rose, sat in front of me on her phone, I hated today's generation! They were so different from what I was like when I was a kid! Yeah we had phones and that, but they were barely used!

The bell on the door made a clang noise as the door opened; I turned to see my purple furred son walking towards me. He slipped into the booth next to his sister. He pulled out a phone and started to text.

I cleared my throat. "Where was you Zip?" I asked

"Well I was just chilling with Nails" He grinned

Nails was the daughter of Knuckles and Tikal, Zip had a crush on her, he thought I didn't know. But I've heard some of them midnight calls they have, if he tried to deny that he didn't like her. Then I didn't know anything anymore.

Rose was the spitting image of Amy, except she was a lighter colour of pink, almost white. She looked up at me.

"Where's mom?" she asked

The first words she says in an hour and its "Where's mom?" I sighed as I picked up my phone, it was nothing fancy like there's. It had only one purpose, to phone people. I called Amy, the phone rang a few times, but Amy picked it up.

"What's up Sonic?" Amy asked

I looked at Rose and Zip who were still glued to their phones; I sighed and turned back to the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked

"I'm going to pick junior up from Tails's workshop" Amy explained

I had another Son, he was only ten. The reason we called him Sonic jr was because he was everything like me, he looked just like me and acted just like I did when I was his age.

"Are you going to Rouges party tonight?" Amy asked

"Sure" I sighed

Rouge had moved back to Station Square a while ago, she'd tried countless times to get Shadow to like her, but he was fine by himself, he didn't want anyone.

"Well I'll see you later okay"? Amy asked

"I love you!" I smiled into the phone

"I love you to Sonic!" Amy giggled

I hung up and threw down my credit card; a Robot servant came over and took the card. It came back with a recite. I grabbed my coat and beckoned my kids with me. Zip moaned loudly.

"I'm 19 dad, I'm not gonna go sit with you in our house for hours until you diced to actually get ready for this party!" Zip shook his head as he ordered the Robot over

I walked out of the shop with Rose, cussing to myself about my son. He was the same as every ones kid, defiant and disrespectful. But deep down I loved him, I opened the door to my flying car and sat in the driver's seat, Rose slid into the passenger's seat.

I hated driving a car, I liked running better. I took off into the air and started the journey to our house. I turned to Rose, who had her earphones in. I sighed and turned on the radio; I turned it to Mobius news and listened to it while I drove.

"We have here Silver the hedgehog, Vice president of Miles Electric, has donated 10 million dollars to Disabled help. This man here is a saint. What do you have to say about this Mr Silver?" a news lady asked

"Well if you didn't know I spent 15 years in a wheelchair after an "Accident" and every day I would feel like "Why me?" well skip 15 years into the future, I was told by my doctors that thanks to a recent founding, they could operate on my back and put metal bones in there that act just like normal bones, trouble is these operations cost millions. So after the operation I felt like a new man! I could do what I couldn't have done when I was in a wheelchair, so I thought to myself, there has to be thousands of people around the planet who can't afford this treatment" Silver explained

"Well there you have it folks, a saint! Not only has he donated 10 million dollars to Disabled help, he is going to send half of his wages to not only Disabled help, but a wide variety of different charity's! Give him a round of applause everyone this man certainly deserves it!" the news woman laughed

I grinned to myself, Silver's only just been recognised as a Saint? He should have been recognised as one 20 years ago! I spotted my house and turned the landing mode on, the car slowly descended onto the ground. I jumped out of the car and grinned at the familiar person standing in my garden.

"Cyrus the hedgehog! How long has it been since we last saw each other?" I asked slapping him on the shoulder

"About 7 years." Cyrus shrugged

"Well my friend, you certainly haven't aged" I shook my head

That wasn't a friendly compliment; he really hadn't aged since we last saw each other. He looked the same as he did 20 years ago, except maybe he as a few inches taller. It had always been a mystery why he hadn't aged, Tails even done blood tests on him, no signs of ageing normally.

"Yeah I found out something about that, turns out every 10 years I age 1 year in your time!" Cyrus shrugged

"So wait, that means your only 19!" gasped

Cyrus nodded and laughed at my expression, I was shocked; he was probably going to be alive when my great, great, great, great, grandson was alive or something.

Rose looked at the hedgehog standing in her garden; she looked shy for a second, but walked up to Cyrus and pushed me out of the way and grinned.

"I remember you! Your Cyrus!" She giggled

Cyrus nodded. "Your Rose aren't you? Wow you've grown!" Cyrus looked shocked

Rose giggled and pushed a quill out of her eye, I shot Cyrus a look that said "You best had not try any think" he grinned and nodded.

"So Cyrus, where've you been?" Rose asked pulling Cyrus into the house, I followed them inside

"Tabuu 2" he answered throwing himself on the couch

"What's Tabuu 2?" she asked

I looked at the bag Cyrus had put on the floor, I picked it up and looked inside, sure enough his crown was inside I pulled it out and passed it to him, Rose gasped when Cyrus put the crown on.

"You're a king? Or a thief!" Rose's eyes narrowed

"I'm King of Tabuu 2, it's a small planet that used to be called Zebath, but since it was empty and no one was using it, we called it Tabuu, I call it Tabuu 2 because I destroyed the other Tabuu" he laughed at the memory

"Oh yeah! My dad told me all about that!" she smiled

Cyrus looked at me and grinned; I smiled back and got to my feet. I went in to the kitchen and pulled out some beers and a can of juice. I tossed it at Rose and a beer to Cyrus, who caught it without looking over. I pulled open the beer and took a long swig; Cyrus took a quick swig and looked at me.

"So I'm here because I sensed something on this planet" Cyrus whispered

"What?" I whispered back at him

"Something's on this planet, it has a familiar energy to it." Cyrus explained

I nodded and changed the subject, because Rose was looking at us with a confused look.

"Are you coming with us to this party?" I asked

He shook his head, he put down his drink and started to walk towards the door, he turned to us before he left.

"I've got to visit an old friend" he smiled as he left

**Cyrus's POV**

I walked down a deserted street, it was the street I used to live on 20 years ago, after I got back from Zebath, I moved back in and started to live properly. Until I decided to move back home.

I walked down the road and picked up a rose, it still had that nostalgic smell to it, I plucked it and walked down the road, I carried on walking until I came to a church, I pulled open the gate and walked through the sea of grave stones until I came to a stop.

I placed the rose down and sighed, I pulled myself to my feet and was about to walk away when I turned around, I thought I had saw a figure, I smiled.

"See I always kept remembering"

The end!

I want to say thank you all for reading! You guys are the reason I write this story, I want to say thanks for a 1000 views.

A special thanks to:

Werewolf99 for giving me his OC

Wolfpress for his OC, plus his ideas that helped me start the sequel

Syrus for his OC

And a very big thanks to Dexiduous for his support and advice, without him my writing would be terrible.

Who was this energy that Cyrus sensed? What happened to the rest of the gang? Did the party have cake? Find out in the sequel!


End file.
